


Shut up and dance

by Silveross



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged Down Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: — Ты такой ребёнок, Паркер. Но ты — мой, и я прямо сейчас хочу показать всем недогадливым самоубийцам, что ты занят. Насовсем. Мной. Без вариантов. Понимаешь?Школьное AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Случайность

Питер чувствовал себя последним идиотом, переступая порог огромного актового зала. Эта дискотека была не б **о** льшим, чем поводом заставить себя повеселиться. Нед считал так же, поэтому они с Мэй довольно быстро спелись. Мишель ничего не считала, она просто заявила, что такому неудачнику, как он, веселье точно не светит. Питер особо не обижался, ибо это чистая правда. Но, как говорится, против лома…

Так что, пробираясь сквозь толпу танцующих школьников, он отчаянно искал глазами лучшего друга. Угораздило же согласиться пойти в такое шумное место! Найти одного конкретного человека среди толпы, да и вдобавок под громкую музыку — дело гиблое, но он пытался. Нед нашёлся не сразу, потребовалось миновать основное скопление в центре, чтобы обнаружить его мило беседующим с Бетти. Приостановившись, Питер чуть не матюкнулся. То есть он вытащил его на дискотеку, чуть ли не за шкирку потащил отпрашиваться у Мэй, чтобы… оставить одного? Зная, насколько ему это _не нравится_? Замечательно.

Словно почувствовав нарастающий гнев, Нед обернулся и, быстро распрощавшись с Бетти, направился к Питеру с донельзя довольной улыбкой. Последний не разделял особой радости. Будь на дискотеке Лиз, он бы ещё подумал поболтать с ней у столиков с напитками, однако в этот раз она не пришла по семейным обстоятельствам. Ну, или вместо этого занялась чем-то более интересным.

Нед вёл его к активно танцующим, то ли желая развеселить, то ли научить дрыгаться в такт басам популярных песен. У Мэй научить не получилось, может, хоть у друга получится. Питер надеялся, что выражение лица скажет о нём больше, чем место по оценкам в рейтинге, и он понимал, что шёл на добровольную каторгу.

— Ну что? Прилив бодрости наблюдается? — перекрикивал Нед музыку, стараясь делать это не в ухо танцующим людям.

— Прилив ненависти к громким звукам и диско-шару! — в тон кричал Питер, невозмутимо указав наверх: диско-шар переливался всеми цветами радуги.

— Да брось, круто же! — Нед засмеялся, принявшись выполнять странные телодвижения. Возможно, это была плохая пародия на тектоник. — Чува-ак! — протянул он. — Просто отвлекись и повторяй за всеми! Не обязательно быть идеальным танцором, просто двигайся!

Питер фыркнул, но всё-таки принялся пошатываться из стороны в сторону. А что, если он не хотел быть неидеальным? Кажется, с начальной школы он только и делал, что стремился к идеалу: в учёбе, в спорте, в семье… Он не хотел видеть иного варианта, потому что Мэй заслужила лучшего. После всего пережитого это единственное, что он может ей дать.

Когда неожиданно объявили о выступлении школьной группы, Питер вмиг выпихнул из головы то, о чём думал, тут же принявшись всматриваться в ступени, ведущие на сцену. Нед с очень многозначительным видом проследил за его взглядом. Что-что, а существовала таки одна вещь, от которой у Питера отключались мозги. Иногда надолго и безвозвратно. Нед вздохнул и покачал головой, потому что четвёртый год подряд наблюдал одну и ту же сцену. И, честное слово, он бы сам пошёл описывать Тони во всех красках, что Питер с ним представлял, в каких позах и как, но кто бы ему позволил? Придушит же, обидится, всю плешь проест, обвинит во всех грехах. Так что, повторно вздыхая, Нед давно ничего не комментировал — если хотел страдать, пусть страдает. Хорошо хоть мазохизм не заразен.

Это была та самая влюблённость, о которой пишут в книгах и рассказывают в кино. С первого взгляда, когда Тони толком улыбнуться не успел, а сердце Питера ухнуло вниз и больше не вернулось на место. Они говорили-то всего пару раз, и то по делу, если приходилось сталкиваться на физкультуре. Но что хуже того — Тони встречался со Стивом. Про них не говорили разве что новенькие, которые и без того были ни сном ни духом о школьных драмах.

Питер не строил воздушных замков, не лез с никому не нужными чувствами, только продолжал влюбляться и молчать. Нед первые пару месяцев отчаянно выл, что хочет какого-никакого действия, Мишель обыденно называла его придурком, а Питер так и не сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. Почему? Потому что Тони это не нужно. Он готовился к выпуску, его ждали университет и новые люди, Питера же ждал год в старшей школе и всё та же неразбериха в планах. Тони жил музыкой и свободой, Питер — фильмами и футболом. У Тони был Стив, у Питера был только он сам. Ну, и парочка порно в тайне от Мэй, ладно. Но ему совсем не стыдно, окей?

Когда на сцене появились «КулБойз», толпа школьников завизжала на весь актовый зал. Питер на секунду подумал, что оглох. Вокалист группы — Стив — приветливо бросил пару-тройку фраз перед тем, как прозвучали первые аккорды их знаменитой песни. Питеру было как-то не особо интересно, кто играл на фортепиано и на второй бас-гитаре, его интерес находился за ударной установкой. Такой энергичный, переполненный эмоциями и духом песен, которые они сочиняли. Три стука палочками, и со сцены полилась музыка.

В течение всего выступления Питер не отрывал глаз от точно двигающихся рук и то и дело выпадающей из причёски чёлки. Если бы он мог, запечатлел бы картину навечно, чтобы воссоздать момент и через месяц, и через два. Нед продолжал коситься на него всё тем же двояким взглядом, едва сдерживая желание подтолкнуть незадачливого романтика и заставить брякнуть хоть что-нибудь вразумительно. Лучше как-нибудь, чем совсем никак, чтобы потом не слушать «я сдохну, когда он уйдёт». Сдохнуть-то он не сдохнет, зато нервы Неда и Мишель за следующий год точно сдохнут.

Питер стоял возле стола с напитками и жевал трубочку, проклиная дурацкую привычку. Нед опять умотал в поисках Бетти, а он остался дожидаться намёка на кульминацию дискотеки. Хотя какое там? Дай молодёжи шанс, не уйдут даже под утро. Неожиданное прикосновение к плечу заставило Питера вздрогнуть.

— Тебя продинамили? — поинтересовался он с ходу, стоило увидеть странное выражение лица напротив. Друг отрицательно помотал головой.

— Чувак! Ты не поверишь, что мне сказали! — чуть ли не провизжал Нед, сжимая руки в кулаки и прижимая их к груди. Он крепко-крепко зажмурился и шумно выдохнул.

— Что, кто-то пронёс алкоголь? — Питер вскинул бровь, не совсем понимая, в чём причина такого поведения. Ничего же не происходило.

— И это тоже, но я не об этом. Чувак! — схватив его за руку, Нед чуть ли не навалился всем телом, стараясь говорить точно в ухо. Питер попытался чуть отодвинуться и поинтересоваться, не бахнул ли он случайно сто грамм. — Тут такое!.. Я в шоке! Прикинь, Тони и Стив расстались.

Питер едва открыл рот, чтобы сказать очередное «мне всё равно» при упоминании этих двоих в одном предложении, однако резко застыл, не зная, что в таких случаях говорят. Ну… Ему жаль? Хотя вообще-то ему нисколечки _не жаль_ , но и радоваться смысла не было. Если Тони останется не со Стивом, так с кем-нибудь другим. И что теперь, на половину школы гнать?

— И… что? — выдохнул он почти шёпотом.

— Как «что»?! Ты не понимаешь?! — Нед энергично размахивал руками, того и гляди пришибёт кого-нибудь. — Это твой шанс, Питер! Иди и поговори с ним. Хотя… — резко замолчав, он действительно задумался. — У тебя вряд ли найдутся презервативы…

Питер подорвался, чуть не пролив сок на идеально белую футболку.

— Нед! — он схватил друга за локоть. Тот и глазом не моргнул, недоумённо лицезрев смущённый румянец. — Во-первых, я не извращенец!

Нед возвёл вверх указательный палец.

— А…

— Ладно, не настолько извращенец, — поправился Питер. — И во-вторых, я не собираюсь быть запасным аэродромом, понятно? Если бы это была его инициатива, тогда, возможно, мы бы…

— Да кто говорит быть аэродромом, Питер? — Нед ощутимо встряхнул его за плечи. — Я говорю, что это твой шанс признаться. Просто выскажись, а там, конечно, дело за ним. Разве не так поступают люди, когда влюблены?

Отведя взгляд, Питер неуверенно пожал плечами. Откуда ему было знать, как они поступают. Стив вот, например, нашёл мужество признаться. У Питера этого мужества и в помине не осталось.

— Чувак, — вздохнул Нед. — Прошло четыре года, а у тебя по-прежнему есть к нему чувства. Так скажи о них! Вдруг тебе станет легче и ты сможешь их отпустить?

Питер нерешительно поглядел на него.

— Откуда в тебе такая уверенность? А если станет хуже?

— А если не станет? — ответил Нед вопросом на вопрос. — Пока не проверишь, не узнаешь.

Легко сказать, сложнее сделать.

Питер отчаянно поискал глазами нужную фигуру, но нигде её не нашёл. Может, Тони давно ушёл с дискотеки, а он мужался просто так. Согласившись хотя бы убедиться в своей правоте, Питер покивал на слова Неда и принялся пробираться сквозь толпу. У сцены никого не обнаружилось, у других столиков с напитками тоже. Он глубоко вздохнул и направился к выходу с актового зала. Вот после проверки коридоров Питер сто процентов забьёт на эту идею, схватит Неда и потащит домой. Эта идея изначально была плохой, так что не стоило и пытаться.

В коридорах ожидаемо царила тишина, лишь издалека доносились звуки музыки. Питер неспешно проходил мимо валяющихся на полу шариков, приоткрытых дверей классов, где наверняка уединились парочки, и боролся с двояким чувством. С одной стороны, он был согласен с Недом, чтобы уже просто отпустить этот груз. Его дело — сказать, дело Тони — решить, как поступить. Либо никак, либо… хотя бы не заржать. Этого Питеру будет вполне достаточно. Но с другой стороны, он не мог с полпинка выдать то, о чём молчал долгие годы. Сказать о чувствах не то же самое, что сказать тёте, мол, «я тут сломал наушники».

Так и не наткнувшись ни на чью фигуру, Питер всё тем же неспешным шагом вернулся к актовому залу. У входа толпилось не так много людей, так что пробираться не приходилось. Рядом со столиками Неда не оказалось, что немного удивило и напрягло. Куда это он опять улизнул? Вряд ли пошёл искать Тони, у него имелись дела поважнее. Достав мобильник, Питер принялся быстро писать сообщения, чтобы на них точно обратили внимание. Увлёкшись написанием чуть ли не целого сочинения, он не заметил, что рядом с ним кто-то примостился.

— Потерял друга? — послышался любопытный вопрос.

Набирая «если ты сейчас же не появишься, я тебя прибью», Питер спешно покивал на чужие слова.

— Ага. Либо свалил целоваться со своей девушкой, либо просто свалил.

Собеседник громко хмыкнул, будто поддерживая Питера в возмущении.

— А ты возьми с него пример. Тут же куча народа. Найдёшь, с кем уединиться.

— Да какое там…

Питер резко запнулся на полуслове, испуганно подняв взгляд от экрана мобильного и с не меньшим ужасом повернув голову в сторону. Какого?..

Тони не выглядел трезвым, однако в глубине карих глаз отчётливо мелькала искорка интереса. Питер от волнения забыл, что вообще-то должен моргать. Они же никогда не стояли нос к носу и не беседовали так, словно хорошие друзья. Он искренне задумался шлёпнуть себя до щеке, вдруг проснётся.

— Что? — коротко бросил он, кивнув на телефон в руках Питера. — Всё совсем хреново?

— Н-нет, просто… Ты выпил? — он пожелал провалиться под землю от стыда. Серьёзно? Вот так выглядел их первый нормальный диалог?

— Тебя это удивляет? — Тони взглянул на напитки затуманенным взглядом и рассеянно потянулся к яблочному соку. — Можешь не отвечать. И так понятно, — хмыкнув, он залпом осушил пластмассовый стаканчик.

Питер шумно сглотнул и постарался затолкать куда подальше так и вырывающийся писклявый визг.

— Тебя есть, кому отвезти домой?

Тони безалаберно отбросил стаканчик через плечо и снисходительно усмехнулся.

— А что, предложишь свою кандидатуру?

Впервые в жизни Питер пожалел, что пока не сдал на права. Так бы и Тони отвёз, и самому бы не пришлось заказывать такси.

— Нет, — слукавил он, потирая запястье. — Просто спросил.

Лениво скрестив руки на груди, Тони бросил на него лукавый взгляд.

— Просто спросил, потому что?..

Вздрогнув, Питер встретился с ним глазами, искренне надеясь, что Тони ничего не поймёт по выражению лица. Только не так. Пожалуйста. Не так!

Они смотрели друг на друга без единого слова, будто они и не требовались. Питер всё сильнее ощущал бьющееся в груди сердце, а Тони молча продолжал смотреть с каким-то непонятным любопытством.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — послышался донельзя знакомый голос. Питер тут же отшатнулся в сторону, понимая, что обратились именно к нему.

Тони ожидаемо переменился в лице. За доли секунды улетучилась вся расслабленность, пропуская сарказм и излишнюю вспыльчивость.

— А что с ним может быть не в порядке?

Стив красноречиво посмотрел на него, словно пытаясь дать ответ одним только взглядом, однако толкать эмоциональных речей не стал. Во-первых, были не те обстоятельства, во-вторых, лишние уши.

— Так ты в норме? — повторно поинтересовался он, получив слабый кивок в знак подтверждения. — Хорошо, — Стив тоже кивнул. — Рад, что хоть кто-то здесь трезвый.

Питер мысленно помолился за благополучие школы. Это же был намёк, да?

— Прекрати юлить, Роджерс, — огрызнулся Тони. — Больно смотреть.

— Так не смотри, если не хочешь, — Стив укоризненно покачал головой. — И не делай глупостей, когда ты под градусом.

На Тони было страшно смотреть, но Питер таки рискнул посмотреть. Глаза пылали праведным гневом, однако таким обидным и в некоторой мере горьким, что захотелось в сию же минуту унестись куда подальше, лишь бы не видеть его — этого взгляда.

— Какие глупости, Роджерс? О чём ты? — вопросил он спокойным голосом, жутко разнящимся с выражением на скажённом лице. — Мне нельзя поворковать со своим парнем?

Чужая рука неожиданно по-собственнически примостилась на талии, и Питер уставился на Тони во все глаза, не зная, должен ли как-то среагировать. Отчасти было неприятно, отчасти хотелось визжать. Это _его_ он назвал своим парнем?

— Нечего ломать комедию, Старк, — появившийся из-за плеча Стива Сэм засунул руки в карманы джинс и недоверчиво сощурился.

— Это ты так осуждаешь? Уж прости, но не в твоей компетенции, Уилсон. А ты, Роджерс, поведай своему дружку, почему мы расстались. И, заметь, вовсе не из-за меня! — последние слова Тони практически выплюнул.

И вот чёрт знает, какие силы удержали его от желания сломать кому-нибудь нос.

— Если это такая попытка задеть меня, то она напрасна, — вздохнул Стив. — Не играй с чужими чувствами, Тони. Ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Питер смущённо прокашлялся, будучи готовым опровергнуть то, что их разделяют всего-то миллиметры. Он потянулся к горячей ладони, чтобы убрать её с талии, но остановился на полпути. Пускай Стив теперь не был парнем Тони, но всё ещё оставался тем, по кому у него болело сердце. Подобное положение имело ценность, как ни крути.

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, — он издевательски усмехнулся, резко приобняв Питера за плечо и не дав ни единой попытки отстраниться. — Но это не игра, Стив. В этот раз я очень даже серьёзен.

В этот момент мир распался на частицы.

Когда Тони, плевав на личное пространство и правила приличия, уверенно впился в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Когда Стив, закатив глаза, зашагал прочь от столиков, а Сэм увязался за ним. Когда только подошедший Нед раскрыл рот и неосознанно выронил пустой стаканчик.

Именно тогда сердце Питера остановилось.


	2. Периодичность

Школьная столовая была переполнена приходящими и уходящими учениками. Отовсюду слышались разговоры, смех и обсуждение предстоящих контрольных. В последние дни погода не особо радовала, так что выходить обедать на улицу никто не решался. В любой момент мог пойти мелкий дождь и перерасти в настоящий ливень. Никакой радости, сплошные тучи и атмосфера вечной осени, даже если на дворе стоял май.

Они сидели за привычными местами подальше от центра, чтобы не наталкиваться на нежелательных личностей и не вникать в напускную шумиху вокруг популярных учеников. Питер открыл йогурт и попутно разломил булочку пополам. Стоило бы съесть что-нибудь более сытное, но он настолько не выспался, что желание спать пересиливало потуги желудка. Вот если бы в школах придумали отдельные кабинеты с кроватями, мир стал бы значительно лучше. Нед рядом с ним добавлял в макароны майонез с кетчупом, будучи тем, кто не употреблял их по-отдельности. К тому же, получалось действительно вкусно.

Когда перед ними с грохотом приземлился поднос, они аж подскочили — Мишель умела появляться из ниоткуда. Питер порадовался, что так и не донёс до рта ложку, а Нед испачкал майонезом рукав свитера.

— Какого чёрта вчера произошло, что у меня весь директ забит твоими воплями? — начала она сразу же с расспроса, не став тратить время на лишние разговоры.

— Погоди, ты ещё не слышала главную новость! — Нед ругнулся, сетуя на то, что свитер-то новый, и полез в рюкзак за влажными салфетками. — Тут такое, что лучше сесть.

— Кто-то протащил наркоту? — Мишель невозмутимо достала трубочку для сока. — Странно, но ожидаемо.

Питер изумлённо уставился на неё. Вообще-то он пережил самый лучший и самый худший момент жизни за один раз! А она шутит!

— Короче, прикинь, — начал было Нед своим обычным тоном, однако Питер тут же пихнул его в бок, намекая говорить тише. Друг прокашлялся, оглянулся по сторонам и перегнулся через стол для пущего драматизма. — Наконец-то произошло то, чего мы ждали четыре года. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Мишель на секунду оторвала взгляд от упаковки сока и вопросительно вскинула бровь.

— Реально?

— Ага! — Нед довольно закивал.

— Врёшь, — хмыкнула она. — Четыре года не происходило, а тут произошло?

— А вот и не вру, — он расплылся в самой хитрой улыбке, на которую только был способен. — Шестерёнка влезла в форму. И знаешь, что? Это было горячо! Как будто экранизировали гейский фанфик.

Подавившись йогуртом, Питер возмущённо шлёпнул его по плечу.

— Заткнись, Нед! Всё было не так!

— Я же говорил, — тот подмигнул ЭмДжей. — Он даже отнекивается, как герой фанфика.

Питер немного обалдел с такой наглости, но вместо того, чтобы обидеться или сказать какую-нибудь вескую колкость, спокойно напомнил:

— Я так-то сижу рядом с тобой. И, кстати, вышло не так уж и киношно.

Друзья переглянулись после его слов, что заставило Питера устало потереть лицо.

— Слушайте, он просто воспользовался шансом позлить Стива. Они же только расстались. Чувство мести, все дела, — он опустил глаза на поднос, зная, что не готов видеть сочувствие на лицах тех, кого знал со средней школы. — И не надо меня жалеть. Я в курсе, что это была случайность.

— Случайности не случайны, — Нед закатал рукава свитера и потянулся к вилке. — Он же поцеловал не кого попало, а тебя, чувак. Среди всей толпы он подошёл _именно к тебе_.

Питер коротко хмыкнул, но на секунду приподнял уголки губ. Пусть он надумает лишнего, всё равно останется вопрос, который действительно не давал спать в течение ночи. Почему он? Почему не какая-нибудь милая девушка, раз уж Тони в любом случае бисексуал? Почему не симпатичный Харли с параллельного класса, что знаменит по-детски милым лицом и тонкой талией? Почему именно Питер?

— А ты не рассматривал вариант, что он просто был единственным, кто не танцевал и не надирался? — Мишель указала на него трубочкой. — Во-первых, у тебя простоватый вид, так что с тобой не нужно особо выделываться, во-вторых, ты не станешь вырываться, потому что заведомо не хочешь проблем. Поэтому Старк и выбрал тебя.

Нед заметно стушевался, а Питер постарался казаться не особо расстроенным. В конце концов, он же ни на что не рассчитывал, так? Просто поцелуй. Просто случайность. Просто ему несказанно повезло оказаться в руках собственного краша. На этом смысл ситуации заканчивался.

— И зачем ты портишь всю атмосферу? — Нед трагично вздохнул и понимающе похлопал Питера по плечу. — Не переживай, чувак. У нас с Бетти тоже всё сложно.

— Нашёл, что сравнивать, — Питер заговорил громким шёпотом. — Вы созваниваетесь чуть ли не каждые два часа, а мы впервые за все годы встали рядом.

ЭмДжей коротко хмыкнула и покосилась куда-то в сторону соседнего столика. Обычно там сидели «ботаники», однако сегодня из них присутствовало всего три человека, и то они дружно читали книги. Питер любил учиться, но чтобы настолько…

Стоило в дверях столовой появиться одной конкретной личности, всё его внимание переключилось на неё. Друзья проследили за долгим гипнотическим взглядом и глубокомысленно прокомментировали личную драму Питера. Он сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. А как иначе-то? Можно бесконечно ругаться и спорить, однако смысл от этого не изменится. Как был трусом, так и остался им. Хотя, если углубиться, можно ли назвать трусом человека, который просто не хотел обречённой любви?

Питер перестал открыто пялиться на с чего-то хмурого Тони, стоило Неду шлёпнуть его по пояснице. Он едва не прикусил язык от неожиданности. Повернувшись, Питер удивлённо и в то же время угрожающе поглядел на лучшего друга. Тот невинно пожал плечами, словно ничего такого не делал.

***

Странности начали подмечаться не сразу.

Первые пару дней Питер не придавал этому особого значения, отчасти потому, что горел искренним желанием как можно меньше появляться Тони на глаза и вообще пытаться найти его посреди школы. Первоначально странности были незаметными, когда если и происходили, то так, что он про них сразу же забывал. Потом они приобрели несколько иные масштабы. Мишель диагностировала манию преследования. Нед сначала хохотал во всё горло, но по мере прибавления этих самых странностей забеспокоился сильнее него. ЭмДжей закатила глаза, резюмировав, что они параноики.

В один не особо интересный учебный день Питер действительно обеспокоился своим моральным состоянием. Тони мелькал практически всюду, где он находился, если учесть, что раньше его было днём с огнём не сыскать на уроках. Питер напряжённо пялился в чужой затылок на литературе, опасливо косился на Тони во время английского, заметно передёргивался в библиотеке, когда обнаруживал того сидящим за дальним столом. Не прошло и недели, как появились признаки нервного тика.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — ЭмДжей поставила перед ним маленькую пачку миндального молока. — Старк всегда был везде и всюду, просто до этого ты боялся смотреть на него.

— Да? — Нед увлечённо пожёвывал жвачку. — В том месяце он много пропустил, так что это спорное замечание.

Питер хотел бы закрыть уши и не слушать их спор ни о чём. Возможно, ему не приходилось часто следить за перемещением Тони, но в последние дни его присутствие поблизости наводило на определённые мысли. С двойным дном, без логичного завершения, с невозможным количеством нереального, и всё-таки…

Библиотека после уроков почти пустовала, потому что все предпочитали пытаться отыскать дополнительный материал на просторах Интернета. Удивляло, как некоторым удавалось достать книги, что имелись лишь в закрытом доступе. Либо кто-то хорошенько платил, либо отлично разбирался в программировании. Волшебства ни в первом, ни во втором случае быть не могло.

Они уселись там, откуда не видно компьютерной зоны, поэтому Питер мог с полной уверенностью сосредоточиться на учёбе. Первые полчаса Нед стойчески дорешивал сложное уравнение по тригонометрии, а после как уткнулся в мессенджер, так уже из него не вылез. Питер пару раз возвращал его с небес на землю, напоминая, что их ждёт контрольная на следующей неделе, но кто бы его слушал. Правда, чисто теоретически, самого себя тоже стоило подстегнуть. Скоро у них была распланирована сезонная игра по футболу с командой из другой школы, а он пропустил последние две тренировки, чтобы вместо них доделать домашнее задание и в кои-то веки поспать.

Мэй предлагала отказаться от нескольких кружков, но Питер отважно держался и по-прежнему ходил. Зачем? И сам не знал. От их обилия к концу года ужасно болела голова. Сюда прийти, туда успеть, здесь побегать, там всё донести… Какой-то массовый кошмар. Оторвавшись от записей, Питер пару секунду разглядывал довольную улыбку Неда, быстро строчащего очередное сообщение. Вот бы и ему так — уметь откладывать дела ради любимого человека. Любимый человек-то у него имелся, проблема заключалось в том, что он этого не знал. Ну, или делал вид, что не знал. Кто же этого Тони поймёт? Захотел — обнял, захотел — поцеловал на глазах честн **о** го народа. И как после этого спокойно жить, а?

— Так, чувак, — вдруг подорвался Нед. — Посмотришь за моими вещами, ладно? Я отойду на минут двадцать.

— Нда? — Питер игриво вскинул бровь. — Дай угадаю. У причины твоего ухода имя начинается на букву «Би», она носит юбку и периодически делает странные вещи?

— Когда это она делала странные вещи? — Нед удивлённо округлил глаза.

Питер молча уставился на него исподлобья. Да ладно. Ему все случаи припомнить?

— Можно я не буду отвечать?

— Эй, мы же почти как братья! — Нед показушно схватился за сердце. — Как ты можешь?!

— Иди уже, — понимающе улыбнулся Питер. — Быстрее уйдёшь, быстрее придёшь. Тебя ещё ждут два номера по геометрии, кстати.

— Ага, — бросил друг на ходу. — Я быстро! Одной ногой здесь, другой там!

Проследив за столь спешным уходом, Питер буркнул под нос что-то нечленораздельное и вернулся к учебнику. Быстро он, как же. Если через сорок минут очухается, и то ладно. В отличие от него Бетти всё успевала, включая двух репетиторов, Нед же делал домашнее задание по ночам. Разумеется, это было его дело, но будь воля Питера, забрал бы у него сотовый как минимум на четыре часа, тогда домашнее задание сто процентов делалось бы быстрее.

Он поставил точку и пролистал заглавие в очередной раз. Одной малюсенькой темы в ней не оказалось, а сдаваться Питер не собирался, так что, подхватив учебник и убрав мобильник в карман, направился к нужному разделу среди высоких стеллажей. В библиотеке пахло старыми изданиями, пыльными полками и чем-то таким, что ассоциировалось с прошлым веком. Питер следовал по табличкам, припоминая, откуда позаимствовал старое пособие.

Другой учебник находился ровно через стеллаж. Он на автомате поставил прошлый и неспешно пошёл вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от названий книг. Чем старше Питер становился, тем больше любил читать, казалось, появись у него одна большая свободная комната, она полностью была бы оставлена книжными шкафами и фанатскими безделушками от фильмов, комиксов и сериалов. К сожалению, в силу нереальности подобного книгам приходилось возвращаться в библиотеку, ему — моститься в маленькой комнате, а новым изданиям дожидаться своего часа в Интернете.

Наткнувшись грудью на плечо другого ученика, Питер поспешно склонил голову и извинился, решив спокойно обойти его и добраться до своей цели, однако…

— О, опять ты?

Питер застыл на месте, разрываясь между желанием поднять глаза, чтобы убедиться в реалистичности происходящего, и сбежать из библиотеки, сверкая пятками. Первое перевесило второе. Медленно оторвав взгляд от пола, он остановил его на удивлённом выражении лица. Как есть совпадение.

— П-привет… — единственное, что выдавил Питер дрогнувшим голосом. И какого чёрта? Он же божился избегать Тони и особо не попадаться тому на глаза.

— Ну, привет, — усмехнулись ему в ответ. — Постигаешь философию логарифмов?

Питер просто пялился на него, не сразу сообразив, что от него ждут какого-то ответа. Что от него в принципе чего-то ждут.

— А. Нет, делаю доклад, — наконец произнёс он. — А ты почему здесь? В смысле, тебя тут не часто увидишь, поэтому и спрашиваю. То есть я ни на что не намекаю, мне чисто интересно. Но если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать, — тараторил Питер быстрее, чем успевал понимать, о чём говорит.

Тони склонил голову на бок, после чего беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Прогуливаю актёрское мастерство. Зашёл вот скоротать время.

Понимающе кивнув, Питер хотел было наскоро пожелать ему удачи и поспешно уйти, однако Тони неожиданно сделал шаг навстречу. Он испуганно отшатнулся назад, уперевшись спиной в книжные полки. Тони меланхолично проследил за нервными действиями, сделал ещё один шаг и неторопливо опёрся о полку над его головой.

Адреналин подскочил в крови и ударил в виски, заставляя покрыться багровым румянцем и словить нехилый дежавю.

— Что ты делаешь? — Питер мог поклясться, что не хотел этого писклявого тона в голосе, и он прорезался вовсе не по его воле.

Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, ноги отчего-то подкашивались, а Тони, словно нарочно, невозмутимо разглядывал его лицо с высоты своего роста. Питер бы и рад найти силы, толкнуть того в грудь и сбежать, пока не стало слишком поздно, но откуда их брать — эти силы.

Губы Тони оказались в непозволительной близости от его собственных, обдавая горячим дыханием. Он что, снова собирался?.. В ноздри просочился приятный запах дорогого дезодоранта и чего-то такого странного и непонятного. Питер задержал дыхание от волнения, и в этот миг его совсем не мучил вопрос, застукают их на этом месте или нет. А губы всё приближались.

— Беру книгу, — ответ произнёсся в самое ухо. Таким приглушённым голосом, что до мурашек по спине и до дрожи в пальцах. — Кажется, для этого существует библиотека, не так ли?

Тони вытянул с полки книгу, что находилась за затылком Питера, и в подтверждение помахал ею перед его лицом.

Так он издевался? Это была шутка?

Питер не сдержал облегчённого выдоха, чем вызвал у Тони многозначительную усмешку.

— Механику? — глаза зацепились за название и автора.

Тони насмешливо вскинул брови.

— А ты ожидал увидеть любовный роман?

Он ничего не ожидал.

Питер смущённо отвернул голову в сторону, понимая, что Тони просто издевался над ним. Почему — не ясно. По личным причинам. Потому что хотел, иначе и не скажешь. Он молча принялся рассматривать окно в библиотеке, пока кожа лица явственно ощущала чужое дыхание всего в нескольких сантиметрах от скулы. Нет, Питер ни за что не повернётся. Издеваться — пусть издевается, однако играть со своими чувствами он не позволит. Даже ему.

— Ну, я пошёл, — нарушил тишину Тони, махнул рукой с книгой и, оттолкнувшись, целеустремлённо направился к выходу из библиотеки.

Питер наконец взял себя в руки, схватил нужную книгу с соседнего стеллажа и с адски пылающими щеками вернулся к вещам. Пожалуй, желание Неда повидаться с Бетти впервые оказалось как нельзя кстати. Питер открыл пособие на нужной странице и принялся дрожащей рукой выписывать на листок то, что было необходимо для доклада.

Чёрт бы побрал этот маразм! Столкнуться с Тони оказалось весьма неожиданным событием.

Хотя, конечно, подозрительно, что они увиделись, когда у Тони должен идти урок актёрского мастерства. И, что самое странное, не в коридоре, не за дверями школы, а в библиотеке.

Когда Нед вернулся, то не заметил абсолютно ничего, лишь довольно приземлился на стул и принялся умилённо рассказывать, как Бетти в знак заботы купила ему сэндвичи с шоколадкой. Питер отстранённо покивал, не запомнив ни единого слова из того, что услышал.


	3. (Не)случайность

Питер нервно грыз карандаш, постукивая пальцами по парте и бросая короткие многозначительные взгляды в сторону пустого места через один ряд. В этот раз Тони не появился на литературе, и закралось смутное подозрение, что совсем ничего не изменилось. Как будто он не страдал манией преследования целую неделю, как будто Тони не заставил его душу уйти в пятки одним своим присутствием, как будто не было этой встречи в библиотеке. Скорее всего, так оно и было — это просто выдумки. Да. Точно. Как и предполагала ЭмДжей, Питер всё надумал. Тони ходил на занятия тогда, когда считал нужным, и не имело значения, совпадало ли это с деятельностью кого-либо другого или нет.

На английском он жевал второй карандаш, пару раз проверяя время на мобильном и задумываясь, через сколько он сможет попасть домой. Не хотелось ничего, кроме чашечки чая и старого-доброго вечернего сна. Хоть на это-то Питер имел право. После дополнительных занятий они с Недом распрощались, после чего пришлось идти в сторону раздевалки.

Тренировка по футболу была на грани самого жёсткого отбора. Тренер не особо интересовался, устали они за день или нет, а бег по стадиону выжимал все соки и заставлял лёгкие работать на износ. Питер редко жаловался на плохую дыхалку, однако почему-то именно сегодня она подвела. Оперевшись руками о колени, он слушал, как тренер благополучно раздавал люли опоздавшим ученикам. Скотт и Клинт весело выкрутились и присоединились к тренировке.

На самом деле, тренер не был таким уж жестоким. Если правда требовалось уйти пораньше, он спокойно отпускал на все четыре стороны, главное, чтобы отпрашиваться подходили лично к нему, а не через других членов команды. Этим Питер и собирался воспользоваться, в конце концов, дома поджидали генеральная уборка, домашка и сломавшийся чайник. Со всем этим было желательно разобраться за один вечер. Мэй взяла двойную смену, так что выбирать Питеру не приходилось. Сославшись на репетитора по физике, он с самым несчастным видом отпрашивался у тренера домой.

Уже практически переступив ограждение стадиона, он без особого удовольствия улыбнулся подбежавшему Стиву, попросившему заглянуть в раздевалку, взять у него из шкафчика ключи от кабинета психологии и передать охраннику. Как обычно, кому-то что-то оказывалось нужно именно тогда, когда он благополучно сваливал домой. Конечно, он в любом случае шёл в сторону раздевалки, но ведь не факт, что охранник не ушёл осматривать первый этаж. Питер устало поплёлся обратно в здание. И почему Стив не мог сделать это сам до начала тренировки? Это завуалированная месть, верно?

Питер миновал коридор и направился к спортивному залу. В раздевалке никого не оказалось, только полуоткрытые шкафчики напоминали о том, что их хозяева по-прежнему занимались на поле. Он прошёл мимо рядов и нашёл нужный. Приподнимать чужие вещи и выискивать среди них ключи в карманах брюк было до невозможности стыдно, словно Питер собирался их украсть, и даже факт того, что его действительно попросили, не помогал перекрыть это дурацкое чувство.

Собственный телефон завибрировал в ладони, так что пришлось и складывать вещи обратно, и сматриваться в экран смартфона. Питер цокнул, поражаясь пунктуальности Стива. Господи, он только до раздевалки добрался, какое там «ты отдал?». Хотя… Если бы Стив не был столь серьёзен, их команде пришёл бы большой кабздец. Рано или поздно.

— Что ты делаешь?

Выронив мобильник из ладоней, Питер мастерски словил его практически у пола, не зная, чего испугался больше — неожиданного вопроса со стороны или того, что и без того побитый экран мигнёт и сдохнет.

— А я… — резко выпрямившись, он тут же испуганно замолчал. Тони возвышался над ним хмурой, совсем недоброжелательной тучей, того и гляди прибьёт.

— Ещё раз спрашиваю, — процедил он. — Что ты делаешь?

Цепкий взгляд переместился на шкафчик Стива. Будь Питер в меньшем шоке, обязательно бы шлёпнул себя по лбу. Точно! Он. Шкафчик Стива. Без самого Стива. Со стороны выглядело подозрительнее некуда. Ну, а что, теперь на лбу писать, кто, зачем и куда его отсылает?

— В-вот, — Питер спешно помахал в воздухе связкой ключей. Тони напряжённо глянул на неё, и его взгляд заметно смягчился. — Стив попросил отнести охраннику, раз я всё равно ухожу домой.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — фыркнул тот, обойдя Питера и пройдя к своему шкафчику неподалёку. И когда говорить, если его без разбора уличили в том, чего он не делал?

— А… Ты почему здесь? Все же ушли.

Питер запоздало прикусил язык, думая, какой же он идиот. Во-первых, это было не его дело, во-вторых, Тони мог бы словесно отправить его в пеше-эротический тур.

— Помимо футбола в школе есть другие секции, ты в курсе? — Тони скептически посмотрел на него через плечо, доставая из шкафчика джинсы. — Я занимаюсь баскетболом.

— О. Извини, я не знал.

Добравшись до своих вещей на ватных ногах, Питер спешно положил связку на лавочку и принялся стягивать потную футболку. Только через секунду пришло запоздалое осознание, что Тони находился неподалёку от него в одном только полотенце. Питер замер, несмело обернувшись через плечо и пробежавшись глазами по привлекательной загорелой спине.

Тони отбросил полотенце, блеснув всей красотой нижнепоясничного мира, и натянул боксёры. Питер тут же уставился вглубь шкафчика, мотнул головой, чтобы выбросить из неё все извращённые мысли, и потянулся к белой рубашке. Он отчаянно простонал, поняв, что она чуть помялась из-за спешки перед тренировкой. Теперь придётся добираться до дома именно так. Подумаешь, пройдётся мятый по электричке и по людным улицам Куинса.

Усевшись на край лавочки, обязательно спиной к Тони, Питер натянул рубашку первее джинсов, лишь бы было меньше видно оголённой кожи. Стянув спортивные шорты, он точным броском вернул их на полку и уже было обернулся, чтобы взять позади себя джинсы, как чуть не слетел на пол, встретившись с нагло сверлящим его взглядом Тони.

— Что такое, Паркер? — беззаботно вопросил он, обойдя Питера и встав прямо перед его носом. В одних джинсах. С расстёгнутой ширинкой. Без верха. Да чтоб его…

— Н-ничего, — соврал Питер и отвёл глаза в сторону. Не смотреть. Только не туда. Не смотреть, блин!

Тони медленно наклонился к нему, обдавая дыханием распалённую кожу.

— Смущаешься? — он задорно усмехнулся, играючи дунув Питеру в ухо.

— Н-нет, — сглотнул Питер, чуть отклонившись назад. — Мне просто жарко после тренировки.

Чем дальше он отклонялся назад, тем сильнее Тони нависал, пока Питер полностью не откинулся на спину. Пульсация отдалась не только в виски, но и к низу живота. Тони во второй раз в жизни оказался к нему настолько близко. Настолько _интимно_ близко. Не как друг или товарищ по спорту, а как… кто? Как парень, который пытался нащупать его границы? Как парень, что издевался над ним?

— А по-моему, да, — голос с хрипотцой вызвал целый табун мурашек по коже. — Мы же оба парни, так почему ты смущаешься, Паркер? Тебе есть, что скрывать?

Питер не мог отвести взгляда, точно так же, как Тони не мог отойти. Они тяжело дышали и молчали о чём-то таком непонятном, невысказанном вслух. Питер мимолётно глянул вниз на подкаченную широкую грудь и по-прежнему расстёгнутую ширинку. Стыд тут же шлёпнул его по мозгам, так что он поднял взгляд обратно на лицо Тони. Не смотреть вниз. Куда угодно, только не туда. Он не тот, кто имел право на _это_ смотреть.

Тони облокачивался на руки, нависая над ним так, что не было видно ничего, кроме затягивающего взгляда потемневших глаз и губ, которые почти впивались в его собственные. Губ, что Питер бы хотел ощутить на шее, груди и животе. Ладоней на бёдрах, таких сильных и идеально сжимающих, как в потаённых горячих снах. Будь у него больше смелости, он бы попросил.

А Питер хотел попросить. Прямо сейчас действительно хотел.

— Ой. Кажется, я чему-то помешал, — чужой голос сбоку прорвался сквозь стучащий пульс в ушах и остудил получше вьюги поздним декабрьским вечером.

Питер выбрался из-под Тони и начал спешно одеваться в то, что осталось. Натянуть джинсы и обувь. Схватить рюкзак, куртку, ключи Стива и молча уйти. Простой план, вот бы он удался.

— Что тебе нужно, Уилсон? — медленно протянул Тони, что, судя по звукам, отошёл обратно к шкафчику.

— Да так, хотел спросить кое-что, — заговорил Уэйд елейным голосом. — А ты тут развлекаешься, оказывается.

— Завались, — вздохнул Тони. — Так что ты хотел? Говори быстрее. Не до тебя.

Вылетал из раздевалки Питер со скоростью света. Чёрт. Как бы эта минутная слабость не обернулась ему потом боком.

***

Следующий день показался Питеру истинным Адом.

Куда бы он ни посмотрел, всюду слышал странный шёпот, переглядывания и косые взгляды учеников, которых и знать не знал за все годы обучения. Питер понимал, что всё не закончится просто так. Знал, что слухи разлетятся быстрее ветра, но всё равно не был к ним готов. Что за чертовщина, а?

Ощущать себя героем идиотского фильма Питер начал где-то после второго урока. Конечно, имелись те, кто ни смотрел на него, ни обсуждал, но таких оказалось настолько мало, что хоть памятник ставь. Хоть кого-то не интересовала личная жизнь постороннего человека. Хоть кто-то оставался адекватным. Стараясь не слушать грязных слухов, Питер всё равно о них слышал. Слово, два, а просачивались между разговоров. _«Новая пассия Старка». «Неужели они расстались со Стивом из-за этого паренька?». «Эй, думаете, между ними реально того самое?»._ Бесило. Это ужасно бесило. Но что бесило ещё больше, так это: _«А кто из них кого трахает? Да не, Старк наверняка сверху!»_.

На обеде Питер был готов не просто орать, он был готов убивать каждого, кто просто у кого-то что-то спрашивает.

— Так вы реально?.. — Нед замолк, не зная, как правильнее закончить предложение.

Питер раздражённо закатил глаза.

— Да сказал же, народ! Ничего не было.

ЭмДжей недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— Ты говоришь, что ничего не было, а вся школа только и мусолит, как вы чуть не перепихнулись в раздевалке.

— Боже, хватит! — Питер схватился за голову, потому что от всей души устал слушать эти догадки в течение целого дня. — Ничего такого не было! Почему вы верите каким-то слухам, а не мне?

— Потому что у тебя есть дебильная привычка молчать, — резюмировала ЭмДжей, не поведя бровью.

— Да-да, кстати, — согласно закивал Нед. — О том, что ты втюрился, мы бы тоже не узнали, если бы я нечаянно не залез в твои сохранёнки.

— О, прекрасно! — Питер неожиданно раздражённо всплеснул руками. — А когда пустят слух, что мы переспали в туалете, вы тоже даже не поинтересуетесь, так ли это?

— Не-е, — отмахнулся Нед. — В это я и под дулом пистолета не поверю, чувак. Чтобы ты согласился раздеться перед Старком? Трансформеры звучат и то реалистичнее.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, неудачник, — ЭмДжей облокотилась рукой о щёку и указала глазами на столик популярных учеников. — Отнесись к этому проще. Даже если ты всё опровергнешь, прекратится один слух, зато поползёт другой. Оставь Старка разбираться с этим в одиночку. Раз он виноват, пусть сам и разруливает.

Питер сморщился, отодвигая от себя поднос с едой.

— Да я даже реагировать не собирался, но… — он замолчал, пожав плечами. — Ты правда считаешь, что лучше промолчать?

ЭмДжей пододвинула поднос обратно, чтобы тот что-нибудь поел, пока не отхватил гастрит.

— А что ты можешь сделать, неудачник? — она скептически вскинула бровь. — У Старка друзья по всей школе, плюс его папаша — спонсор. Ему проще разобраться со слухами, чем тебе.

А это уже было ближе к правде. Питер ничего не мог сделать, как бы ни хотел.

Слухи — штука двоякая. Хоть подтверждай их, хоть опровергай, они продолжат существовать. Опровергнуть ситуацию он вполне мог, но кто ему поверит? Окей, допустим, кто-нибудь поверит, однако сразу же поползёт новая весть, которая наверняка окажется хлеще предыдущей. Если ещё и учесть, что о Питере постоянно говорят, как о ребёнке из неполноценной семьи… Редкостная сволочь из разряда Флеша Томпсона не побрезгует извратить этот факт, чтобы посильнее унизить его. Какая же всё-таки радость, что их застал в раздевалке не он!

Замечая косые взгляды на протяжении всего учебного дня, Питер в некотором роде перестал на них реагировать. Не до конца, разумеется, и всё же чуть расслабился. Что бы человек ни сделал, о нём всегда будут говорить за спиной. И именно эта мысль навела Питера на единственное правильное решение. Раз он не хотел, чтобы слухи становились более двоякими и многовариантными, значит, их следовало направить в иное русло. А как направить слухи в иное русло, чтобы уж наверняка? Если не опровергнуть, то… подтвердить. И лучше не словами, а действием. Эффект будет куда правдоподобнее.

Нервозная и в то же время желанная мысль не давала ему покоя до конца уроков. Питер краем уха услышал об игре баскетбольной команды, тем самым заранее предположив, что туда сойдутся близкие друзья Тони и верные фанаты. Более удачного момента он в любом случае уже не найдёт. Правда, оставалось одно «но». Как он собирался это подтверждать? Решив не говорить о своих планах, Питер с самым спокойным выражением на лице позвал Неда и Мишель пойти посмотреть игру. Те странно переглянулись, но говорить что-то против не стали. В конце концов, они могли свалить его неожиданное желание на банальную влюблённую тягу.

Питер уселся рядом с ними на дальнем ряду, отметил приблизительное количество человек и незаметно кивнул сам себе. Честно говоря, он и представить не мог, что самый огромный крах его школьной репутации произойдёт в таком месте и в такое время, когда отучиться-то осталось всего-ничего. Ну, не всего-ничего, а год, но всё-таки…

Наблюдая за Тони во время игры, он ощущал, как потеют ладони и как нервно начинает постукивать нога. А что ему волноваться? Хуже быть уже не могло. Либо его сравняют с землёй фанаты Тони, либо он сам бросится под катафалк. Тренер объявил перерыв, и Питер понял, что более удачного момента не будет. Повесив друзьям лапшу на уши про неожиданно закрутивший живот, он поспешил по ступенькам вниз, быстро прикидывая, по какому поводу можно было бы подойти к Тони при остальных. На предпоследней ступеньке повод придумался сам собой.

Подхватив со скамьи полотенце с водой, Питер бросил короткий взгляд на друзей, что мирно занимались своими делами на задних рядах, и, глубоко вздохнув, уверенной походкой направился к заветной цели мимо других игроков.

— Старк! — позвал он чуть громче, чем предполагал, и миновал немного прибалдевшего Роуди.

— Чего? — обернулся Тони не особо дружелюбно, однако при взгляде на того, кто это сделал, в сию секунду расплылся в ехидной усмешке. — О, Паркер! Какими судьбами?

— Вот.

Питер впихнул полотенце и бутылку воды чуть ли не в его лицо. Хотя, пожалуй, не будь здесь народа, именно так бы и сделал.

— Ничего себе! — Тони вовремя перехватил предметы и упёр руки в бока, наклонившись ровно настолько, чтобы их лица оказались в незначительных сантиметрах. Дебильная привычка. Дебильное издевательство. — Ты уже заботишься обо мне, Паркер?

Будь в Питере меньше злости, он бы действительно чуточку поостыл.

Но он злился и хотел, чтобы не только по нему проходились самыми грязными словами. Потому что не только Питера застали в раздевалке. Почему застали обоих, а выслушивал последствия он один? Разве это было честно по отношению к нему? Разве такой была цена того, что он не в силах оттолкнуть того, кого любит?

— Забочусь, да? — тихо переспросил Питер, вызывая у Тони изящно вскинутые брови.

— Ну да, — он легко пожал плечами и нетерпеливо сдул влажную чёлку со лба. — А что, разве со стороны выглядит иначе?

Питер закусил губу, сдерживая искреннее желание заорать на весь спортивный зал, что он влюблён в него с восьмого класса. Что так оно и есть — да, Питер бы с удовольствием заботился о нём, имейся у него такой шанс. Но сейчас речь шла не о любви и не о взаимности. Речь шла о слухах. О правде. О честности. О поступках.

— Да, со стороны виднее… — выдохнул он перед тем, как опустить глаза в пол.

— Видишь? Ты уже согласен со мной, — Тони резко выпрямился и, весело подмигнув ему, вытер шею полотенцем. — Прогресс, не считаешь?

Удары сердца отдавались в ушах. Он вдохнул, выдохнул и сделал шаг вперёд.

— О, ещё какой прогресс.

Шаг. Один шаг, одно смелое движение и один недоумённый взгляд. Так выглядела картина краха личной репутации Питера Паркера.

Он впился в желанные губы лёгким поцелуем, вцепившись в плечи застывшего Тони и не открывая глаз. Пускай школьники обсуждают это хоть весь следующий год, Питер не пожалеет о содеянном. Когда-то подобное оставалось на грани несбыточной мечты, сейчас же приятный жар от чужой груди был до дрожи _правильным и нужным_ , даже если ситуация развернулась не взаправду. Поцелуй-то был настоящим. Питер запомнит его навсегда, как и тот, что произошёл на дискотеке.

Где-то на верхних рядах Нед выронил чупа-чупс изо рта, а Мишель сломала кончик карандаша о лист тетради.

— Что такое, Старк? Ты смущён? — Питер неспешно отстранился, стараясь выглядеть так, как выглядят самоуверенные подростки в фильмах, но чёртово сердцебиение выдавало с лихвой его испуг. — А чего стесняться? — продолжил он тем же тоном, заглядывая в непроницательные глаза, лишённые какой-либо определённой эмоций. — Мы же встречаемся. Не так ли?

Оттолкнувшись от крепкой груди, он размеренным шагом направился к выходу из спортивного зала под громкие вопли и визги, на ментальном уровне прекрасно зная, что ЭмДжей и Нед обязательно последуют за ним. Чем дальше Питер уходил, тем больнее и горячее становилось в области желудка.

Он сделал, что хотел. Просто вернул Тони ответочку, чтобы запомнил, как плохи шутки с человеком, у которого и так достаточно проблем.

Питер лишь позаботился о репутации, причём — не лучшим образом, но на сердце отчего-то мёдом разливалось обжигающее тепло.


	4. Реалистичность

У Питера было не так много друзей с детского сада. До средней школы им был Эндрю — очень добродушный парнишка-сосед из второго подъезда. Однако когда его родители решили переехать на Манхэттен, тем самым переведя сына в другую школу, их общение оборвалось. Очень резко и очень не вовремя. Питер остался один в младших классах до конца учебного года.

Потом были первые классы средней школы, где люди либо сталкивались со знакомыми из младшего звена, либо выстраивали круг общения заново. Питеру выпала «удача» оказаться там совершенно одному. В шестом классе с ним охотно начал общаться Нед, весёлый «мальчик-булочка», как его успели прозвать сверстники. Они стали неким спасением друг для друга: один избавился от одиночества, второму больше не приходилось таскаться за другими детьми. А потом рядом с ними возникла Мишель, девочка, что с первого дня называла их чудиками. Не потому, что они делали что-то странное или противозаконное, просто… они по-своему творили своё счастье. Так их однажды стало трое — таких вот «самих по себе» чудил.

И пусть у Питера не было в качестве примера целой сотни сверстников за спиной, он мог сказать одно. Друзья — это те, кто ежесекундно будет говорить, что ты сошёл с ума, но при это каждый раз всё равно идти туда, куда бы и зачем ты ни пошёл. Друзья — это поддержка, это не только слушать, но и слышать, когда не нужно многих слова; это молчание, если оно необходимо, и разговор, когда душа не справляется с ношей. И спустя всего пару минут после того случая в спортивном зале Питер знал, что у него действительно по-настоящему искренние друзья.

Отчитали они его только на следующей день, зато в тот миг, молча присев рядом с ним на скамью у школьного стадиона, Нед с Мишель немногословно дали понять, что поддерживают его решение. Не до конца понимают, но поддерживают. Питер готов был заобнимать их до смерти, как же ему необходимо иногда слышать что-то подобное. Да, он поступил безрассудно, однако… Не поддержи его они, Питер бы точно свихнулся раньше времени.

Последующие три дня они жили, как жили всегда. Ходили на уроки, встречались на переменах и обеде, периодически зависали в библиотеке, обсуждали обыденные вещи и совсем не смущались косых взглядов. В конце концов, сделать что-либо с тем, что о Питере теперь взаправду трепалась вся школа, было не в их силах. На Стива в течение тренировки он боялся смотреть. Конечно, тому было не за что злиться, расставание-то получилось обоюдным, но… Всё равно Питеру испытывал испанский стыд перед ним. По сути, он слишком громко заявил об отношениях, _которых нет_ , и наверняка навлёк на Стива массу лишнего обсуждения. Мол, разорвали столь долгие и искренние отношения, а оба уже крутят шашни с кем-то другим. На Баки Питер тоже не смотрел.

Чтоб это всё! Почему Старк не мог закончить школу экстерном? Подобное действие было бы вполне в его стиле. Почему Стив не мог находиться в какой-нибудь другой спортивной секции, а не на футболе? Одни сплошные комбо, куда ни глянь. Питер даже реально подумывал придушить Уэйда, ибо, насколько он понимал, ноги росли именно оттуда. Только он вошёл тогда в раздевалку, получается, либо сам распостранил слухи, либо нашептал пару слов тому, кто сделал это за него. Питер задумчиво косился в сторону здания школы, когда тренер заставил их пробежать несколько кругов по всей территории. Интересно, Тони тоже сейчас занимался?..

На четвёртый день Питер нечаянно наткнулся на Уэйда в коридоре. Тот о чём-то болтал со своими товарищами, так что им удалось пройти мимо друг друга и не подать ни единого намёка, что между ними имелся маленький секрет. Правда, на повороте Питер таки обернулся проверить, не обернулся ли случаем Уэйд. Кажется, нет. Ну, и хорошо, подумал он, припоминая, на каком этаже должна пройти биология. Второй раз они столкнулись в этот же день на обеде. Питер чуть не ударился лбом о чужое плечо, стоя в очереди, чтобы взять сок, сэндвич и салат без заправки.

— Приветик, тыковка! — Уэйд задорно подмигнул ему и, подхватив еду, унёсся в неизвестном направлении.

Питер продолжил удивлённо пялиться на собственный поднос, не совсем понимая, во-первых, когда это он обзавёлся прозвищем, и во-вторых, с чего бы Уилсон любезничал с ним, раз благодаря нему теперь о Питере пускали самые непрошибаемые слухи.

Чуть не врезавшись в кого-то ещё, он поспешно извинился, мысленно предполагая, не вернулся ли Уэйд за порцией нового унижения, как…

— Привет, — выдохнул Тони, на автомате придержав его за плечи и не позволив выронить поднос. Питер застыл, на секунду потеряв связь с реальным миром.

Красота. Столько дней игнорирования на смарку. Питер снова бесповоротно тонул в этих глазах.

— Эй, Тони, ты идёшь, или чё? — проорал с дальнего столика Роуди, придержав Наташу от того, чтобы она не залезла в его салат.

— Привет, — пробубнил Питер, благополучно выбрался из цепких рук и направился к поджидающему Неда. Сейчас он не набрался храбрости обернуться. Потому что Уэйда и прибить было мало, а Тони…

После уроков Питер снова засел в библиотеке, чтобы дорешать задачи по геометрии и отправиться домой без невыполненного задания. Дома хотелось посмотреть фильм, полистать страницы социальных сетей и поспать. Отправившись за книжкой для Неда, что опять периодически написывал Бетти, Питер почти схватился за голову, лицезрев перед собой чему-то довольного Уэйда.

Не день, а сплошное везение.

— Приветик ещё раз! — поздоровался Уэйд с ходу, не позволив Питеру и спросить, что он делает в столь отдалённом месте. — Слушай, нам нужно обсудить один маленький нерешённый конфликт. У тебя найдётся минутка?

Питер округлил глаза, недоумевая, что за конфликт и причём тут он. То есть конфликт-то был, но ведь не между ними, правильно? А если не между ними, то зачем Уэйду специально его поджидать?

— П-прости, я занят. Давай как-нибудь в другой раз? — нашёлся он с ответом, извиняюще выставив ладони и сделав поспешный шаг назад. Как говорила тётя Мэй? Правильно. От подобных проблем надо разворачиваться и бежать, пока не стало поздно.

— Ну, серьёзно, что ли? — Уэйд расстроенно выпятил нижнюю губу. — И вот ты даже минутки на меня не найдёшь? Одной минутки, тыковка.

Питер пожевал губу. Вот ведь влип.

— Ладно, — сдался он. Питер тоже облокотился плечом о стеллаж и кивнул. — Что тебе нужно?

— Хотел вот сказать, что… — Уэйд неожиданно наклонился вперёд, отчего Питер чуть не полетел спиной на пол. — Ты просто невероятная милашка, Питти!

У последнего опасно дёрнулась бровь. Секундочку, на каком таком отчаянном сайте Уилсон отыскал столь бесполезный подкат? Или он сам это сочинил?

— Ч-что?.. — Питер громко сглотнул и на всякий случай сделал очередной шажок назад от этого странного типа.

— Да шучу я, тыковка, расслабься! — засмеялся Уэйд, вдруг самозабвенно похлопав его по плечам. — Хотя насчёт милашки — это я серьёзно. А, забыл. Мы же разговариваем. Так вот, — засунув ладони в карманы толстовки, он улыбнулся напряжённому Питеру. — Ты, конечно, можешь спустить всех собак на меня, но я не виноват в том, что про вас шушукаются. Это наш с вами маленький секрет.

Желание убежать куда подальше пересиливало желание выслушивать всё до конца, но Питер сдержался, скрестив руки на груди и постаравшись говорить не голосом запуганной пятилетки.

— С чего ты взял, что я поверю тебе? — он недоверчиво сощурился, предполагая, какую информацию из него могут вытянуть за один минутный разговор.

Уэйд состроил удивлённую гримасу.

— А что, помимо твоих милашек-друзьяшек у тебя ещё есть доверенные лица?

Застыв, Питер отвёл взгляд в сторону, потому что не знал, стоит ли соглашаться со столь провокационным предположением или нет. Вообще-то он был прав. Кроме Неда и Мишель Питер никому не доверял, может, чуточку Тони, и то в пределах разумного, что уж говорить про остальных. Но. Признаться в этом самому Уэйду? Взять и сказать, учитывая, что они пересекались-то всего пару раз?

— Даже если ты говоришь правду… — Питер прочистил горло, подняв опасливый взгляд. — Я не хочу обсуждать это. Извини, мне нужно возвращаться к учёбе, так что я пойду, ладно?

— Конечно-конечно, — согласно закивал Уэйд, подмигнув ему.

— Эм… — замялся Питер. — Хорошего тебе дня? — он постарался выдавить улыбку, но получилось криво.

— И тебе, Питти, — хохотнул Уэйд. — Кста-ати, — глубокомысленно протянул тот, едва Питер отвернулся, — так вы со Старком не вместе, да?

Ничего не ответив, Питер удалился обратно к Неду, совершенно позабыв, что должен был захватить учебник. Нет. Пусть сам идёт и ищет, а Питер больше ни ногой в ту зону библиотеки. Плюхнувшись на стул, он принялся листать страницы пособия, чувствуя, как подрагивают руки. Что это был за провокационный вопрос? Стоило ли ему на него ответить?

***

На обед следующего дня они решили обсудить грядущую контрольную по биологии и заодно узнать, какие записи остались после пройденных параграфов семестра. Обычно учитель составлял тест из вопросника к учебнику, но кто ж знал, что взбредёт ему в голову на старости лет? Мог вставить задания из Интернета, а мог придумать сам. Каждая контрольная была из разряда игры в «русскую рулетку». Тут либо повезёт с вариантом, либо нет.

При входе в столовую Питер тут же нашёл глазами Тони, ощутил неприятный комок в груди и жар на щеках, после чего помотал головой и спешно поплёлся покупать еду. Мишель не успела занять их обычное место, так что пришлось примоститься поближе к центру. Опустившись на лавочку, они принялись есть и обсуждать то, что висело на повестке дня. Питер то и дело бросал короткие взгляды в сторону центрального столика, ловя себя на мысли, что не может прекратить искать Тони среди толпы и успокаиваться, зная, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Вы сегодня пересели? Хоть бы сказали. Еле вас нашёл, — резкое появление Уэйда откуда-то из воздуха нарушило всю дружескую атмосферу.

— С каких пор мы перед тобой отчитываемся, чудик? — ЭмДжей нахмурила брови, проследив, как он вальяжно развалился на скамейке рядом с Питером, малость потеснив его вбок.

— Меня интересует, не обижают ли Питти-пая, так что впредь сообщайте, — Уэйд подмигнул ей и потянулся к соку. — Что обсуждаете? Вы не хотите сходить на тусовку у Томпсона послезавтра? Я приглашаю! Отвечаю, будет круто! Обещали подвезти стоящую выпивку, если вы сечёте, о чём я. А, кстати, ещё…

— Ты когда-нибудь молчишь? — перебила его ЭмДжей, всем видом давая понять, что не собирается терпеть наглое вторжение в их личное пространство.

— Дай подумать, — Уэйд показушно задумался, постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку. — Мм… Нет! Редко, — склонив голову на бок, он резко повернулся к Питеру, заставив его передёрнуться от столь близкого контакта. — А ты что скажешь? Пойдёшь на вечеринку?

Питер неловко переглянулся с друзьями. Он не любил ходить на такие мероприятия, его на дискотеку-то чуть ли не силком затащили. И почему Уэйда заинтересовала его жизнь? Неужто чувство вины гложило? Хоть он и сказал, что не болтал направо и налево, однако информация до народа как-то ведь дошла. Случайность ли?

— Ну, ты подумай, а потом скажи. Так что? О чём речь? — способность Уэйда менять тему оказалась не так уж плоха. Питер облегчённо выдохнул, осознав, что может ничего не говорить на ранее заданный вопрос.

И только нечаянно поднятый взгляд выбил его из колеи, да так, что как будто окатили ледяной водой в холодное ноябрьское утро. Вмиг сжавшись, Питер столкнулся с прожигающими глазами Тони с центрального столика. Может, они и не разговаривали последние пару дней, однако и до этого ведь не были друзьями. Так в чём же проблема? Питер снова сделал что-то странное, что могло бы его разозлить? Не успел он и додумать, как Тони перевёл взгляд на Наташу и больше в их сторону ни разу не смотрел.

На оставшиеся уроки Питер пошёл с ощущением, словно он воистину провинился. Правда, в чём конкретно, он так и не понял.

Самой нелюбимой частью дня было доделывание проектов во внеучебное время. Им с Недом повезло попасть на один курс химии, что учитель сразу же хитро подметил, зато никто в них не сомневался, когда в некоторые периоды проводились лабораторные и практические работы. Сегодня Нед спешил домой помогать родителям собирать вещи, ибо те отправлялись во внеплановый отпуск, ЭмДжей в это время занималась на дополнительном курсе литературы, а Питер хмуро доделывал свою часть проекта.

Он мечтал очутиться где угодно, только не в этой школе и не с этими проблемами. Все вокруг обсуждали его якобы бурную личную жизнь, друзья старались отгородить от малейшего слуха, Уэйд начал цепляться с какой-то радости, Тони почему-то смотрел на него так, словно ненавидел…

Что за чертовщина? И почему после произошедшего только он — Питер — переживал? Почему только ему было по-настоящему стыдно поднимать голову, боясь, что кто-нибудь обязательно его осудит? Какого чёрта Старк продолжал жить самой обычной школьной жизнью? Тони действительно мало заботил слух, поставивший на уши всех шипперов и не шипперов школы?

Отодвинув тетрадь и развалившись на парте, Питер несильно побился о неё лбом. Чем он заслужил такое обращение на одиннадцатом году учёбы? Это такой знак судьбы, мол, ты был идиотом, дружище, так что теперь терпи? Сколько можно терпеть то безответную влюблённость, то неправильно понятую людьми ситуацию, то негатив на пустом месте? Питер считался богом терпения в кругу знакомых (после Стива, разумеется), но в настоящий период жизни оно медленно и верно приближалось к границе нервного срыва.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, он тяжко вздохнул и медленно повернулся, ожидая увидеть либо ЭмДжей, либо Уэйда. Последнего вот очень не хотелось. Приоткрыв глаза, Питер только втянул носом воздух, как тут же задержал дыхание, посчитав, что у него глюки. Моргнул один раз, моргнул второй — глюк оставался на месте. Более того — спокойненько закрыл за собой дверь, быстро осмотрел кабинет и прошёл к высокому столу.

— Есть разговор, Паркер.

Надо же, глюк ещё и разговаривал…

— А? — оторвав голову от деревянной поверхности, Питер сел ровнее, потерев усталые глаза. Глюк смотрел на него долгим немигающим взглядом. И опять недовольным. Питер чуть нахмурил брови, понимая, что им бы всё равно пришлось поговорить. Не сегодня, так завтра.

— Давай-ка кое-что проясним, — пройдя мимо стола так, чтобы встать точнёхонько напротив Питера, Тони грозно облокотился локтями о стол и продолжил с донельзя серьёзным лицом. — Мы **не** встречаемся, — он показал пальцем расстояние между ними.

Питер устало вздохнул. Действительно, ценная информация. А то он же не знал.

— Я знаю, — Питер согласно покивал и захлопнул учебник. Специально громко.

— Это радует. Также, чтобы ты знал, пусть мы и порвали со Стивом, это не означает, что я забил на него, — Тони не обратил никакого внимания на показушный жест.

Питер повторно покивал без единой эмоции на лице.

— Я в курсе.

— Кроме того, разумеется, мне ясны причины твоего поступка, но скажу честно: это выглядело как минимум наигранно, как максимум самонадеянно, — казалось, Тони собирался добить его констатацией фактов.

Закатив глаза, Питер захлопнул второй учебник. Тоже специально громко. Да что с ним не так? Он пришёл, чтобы сказать это, махнуть ручкой и свалить в закат? Вот спасибо, так спасибо. Невероятно помог.

— Я понимаю.

Тони собрался было продолжить, но ни с того ни с сего раздражённо хмыкнул.

— Ты сейчас нарочно отвечаешь односложно?

— Ты пришёл поучить меня отвечать? Я вырулил ситуацию твоим же методом, — Питер захлопнул третий учебник и собрал их в маленькую стопку. — Если это всё, мне нужно идти, — окинув взглядом спортивную форму Тони, он многозначительно кивнул на неё. — Тебе, судя по всему, тоже.

Тони смотрел на него до скрипа зубов взбешённо.

— Не меняй тему разговора, Паркер.

Питер хмуро покосился на него.

— Можно подумать, ты не делал глупых вещей.

Нагнувшись сильнее, Тони склонил голову на бок.

— Напомни-ка.

И Питера правда понесло.

— Библиотека, — он бросил тетрадь на стол от злости. — Хочешь сказать, каждый раз, когда я занимался, то ты тоже оказывался там по чистой случайности? А уроки, на которые обычно не ходишь, а тут вдруг начал ходить? Скажи ещё, что я чего-то не заметил.

— Да ты сталкеришь меня, Паркер! — у Тони дёрнулся уголок губ в подобии усмешки.

— Ты всё сказал? — Питер вновь потянулся к тетради и учебникам. — Я правда занят, мне не до разборок с…

— Я пришёл сказать, — выделил Тони нужное в предложении, перегнувшись через стол и забрав у Питера тетрадь, чтобы тот заглянул ему в глаза, — что ты хоть и дуралей, конечно, но догадливый дуралей.

Питер поражённо застыл, приоткрыв рот в немом вопросе. Дуралей? Это что за смягчение?!

— Типа я раскрыл, что из тебя фиговый шпион? — сомнительно вопросил он. Тони вскинул бровь на безобидное замечание и сказал елейным тоном:

— Типа несмотря на то, что ты услышал до этого, я действительно присматривал за тобой, Паркер.

Питер посильнее сжал книги в руках и отвернул голову. Это же шутка, да? Жестокая шутка.

— Если я нужен тебе только в качестве запасного варианта, то ты ошибся адресом.

Слова отдались горьким привкусом на языке, потому что ему не хотелось признавать их правоты. Не хотелось понимать, что всё это — большая игра одного драматичного актёра, который с какого-то перепугу решил снизойти до проявления внимания к такому, как он.

— Запасного варианта? — переспросил Тони, нахмурившись. — Что за хрень ты несёшь, Паркер?

Собственная фамилия показалось сродне обидному прозвищу. Питер наконец повернулся, вскинув голову повыше, чтобы как можно увереннее заглянуть в эти самодовольные и донельзя наглые глаза.

— Скажи ещё, что это не так, — процедил он. — Разве ты тогда поцеловал меня не для того, чтобы позлить Стива?

Питер ожидал какой-то бурной реакции, всплеска эмоции или гормонов, и очень удивился, когда ничего из этого не последовало. Тони и глазом не моргнул на имени бывшего парня, словно это было последним, что его могло волновать. И чего это такое? Куда подевалась искренняя обида на их неожиданное расставание?

— То есть ты считаешь, — медленно протянул Тони, — что все эти грёбаные недели я таскаюсь за тобой от нечего делать? — Питер пожал плечами. — Ты реально глупый, или притворяешься?

— Откуда мне знать, зачем ты это делаешь? — выпалил он громче нужного, решив, что всё равно в этой части библиотеки больше никого нет. — Из скуки или чего-нибудь ещё, это не имеет значения. В любом случае, просто перестань, пожалуйста.

Он ведь не так много просил. Не требовал, а просил. Как человек человека. Просто перестать давать надежду на то, чего Тони и сам наверняка не хочет.

— Паркер, тебе слово «флирт» знакомо, нет? — Тони оттолкнулся от стола и принялся обходить его, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Я тут как бы пытался приударить за тобой. Ухаживать. Окучивать. Обольщать. Холить и лелеять. Мне полный список синонимов зачитать, чтобы ты понял?

— По-твоему, это «забота»? — Питер отступил от греха подальше, не собираясь повторно попадать в неловкую ситуацию, которую опять кто-то не так поймёт. Он ведь только спас своё положение, а тут снова?

— Она самая. Не цветочки же тебе дарить, — хмыкнул Тони, приблизившись к нему походкой уверенного во всём альфа-самца. — Между прочим, ты не был против. Так к чему теперь этот игнор?

Питер издал непонятный звук и повернул голову к стеллажам.

— Я не игнорирую.

— Да? — Тони вновь опёрся рукой о столешницу и окинул его с макушки до пят сканирующим взглядом. — Тогда… — хмыкнув, он вызывающе усмехнулся. — Ты так заигрываешь со мной? Как паук с мухой. Затягиваешь в паутину, чтобы потом сожрать.

Непроизвольно качнувшись вперёд, Питер ощетинился и брякнул исподлобья:

— На себя посмотри. Я хотя бы не лезу в чужое личное пространство.

Тони глубокомысленно закатил глаза на последнем недовольстве.

— Всё-таки ты не смыслишь во флирте.

А это прозвучало обидно, учитывая, что пускай Питер и не был против, но и согласия он не давал. Куда вообще катилась его жизнь?

— Тогда флиртуй с кем-нибудь другим, кто смыслит, — он поискал глазами рюкзак на полу и потянулся к нему. Чужие наглые руки вернули его в вертикальное положение.

— Не придуривайся, а, — Тони попытался забрать у него книги, но Питер вцепился в них, как в спасительный желет. — Я ведь уже сказал.

— Что именно? — Питер вцепился в книги пуще прежнего, желая сохранить между ними хоть какое-нибудь расстояние. — Я не цветы, чтобы меня окучивать. Если есть, что сказать, говори. Я выслушаю. Если нет, с твоего позволения…

— Паркер, блять, — зашипел Тони. — Как же ты любишь усложнять.

У Питера почти дёрнулся глаз. Это он-то усложняет?!

Лёгкое прикосновение губ к губам охладило пыл, и он немигающим взглядом уставился перед собой, спустя пару мгновений опустив глаза на голую шею, выглядывающие из-под футболки ключицы и дёрнувшийся кадык. Происходящее казалось чьей-то шуткой, после которой кто-нибудь выскакивает из-за двери и машет камерой в руках. Питер не сумел что-либо сделать — ни оттолкнуть, ни притянуть, только стоять и ждать, чем закончится этот момент.

— Погоди… Получается, ты серьёзно… — Питер сглотнул, стоило поцелую разорваться, посильнее прижав книги к вздымающейся груди.

— Получается, — передразнил Тони, щёлкнув его по носу и растянув губы в лёгкой улыбке. — Так что не игнорируй меня, Паркер, если не хочешь, чтобы я поджидал тебя у ворот.

— Ты сейчас пошутил, да? — Питер смущённо зарделся, когда его коротко чмокнули к лоб.

— Лучше тебе не знать, — посоветовали ему, всё так же улыбаясь. — Я пойду. У меня тренировка через десять минут.

— Да, разумеется, — Питер запоздало кивнул. — Хорошей игры.

Напоследок ласково потрепав его по волосам, Тони скрылся за дверью кабинета. Питер отмер через мгновение и принялся наскоро запихивать вещи в рюкзак, чтобы скорее добраться до дома и покричать в подушку. Когда дверь снова скрипнула, он вздрогнул от неожиданности и ошарашенно обернулся в испуге — их опять заметили?!

— И сообщения не игнорь! — просунулась голова Тони, чтобы тут же исчезнуть.

Питер прижал ладони к горящим щекам и глубоко вздохнул, не зная, почему хотелось и орать, и плакать, и радоваться одновременно. Но, честно говоря, это было последним, что он ожидал услышать за прошедшие дни.


	5. Неожиданность

Нед сидел за соседней партой с таким лицом, словно только что скупил половину магазина «Лего». Питер старательно делал вид, что не улыбается во время урока физики, однако скрывать подобное оказалось чисто физически невозможно. Как скрывать, если сердце просто подскакивает в груди, а душа требует смеха, радости и веселья? Это они ещё с ЭмДжей не пересеклись до начала уроков, вот она бы точно прокомментировала у него такое выражение лица.

Создавалось ощущение, что мир резко наполнился яркими красками, подобно радуге на небе после дождя. Питер отчаянно ругал себя: если Тони что-то и сказал, это не означает, что он будет следовать этому. В конце концов, надеяться на нечто большее было до невозможности глупо. Так нельзя. Будь Питер влюблён в того же Стива, он бы дал ему ясность, ибо Роджерс ненавидел неопределённость. Но так уж получилось, что главным крашем его жизни стал совсем не Стив. Нет-нет, Питер не жаловался (хотя вообще-то стоило!), просто рассматривал ситуацию с более реалистичной точки зрения.

Ближе к концу второго урока он даже особо не скрывал, что мысленно витает где-то в области пылкой юношеской влюблённости, и не имейся необходимость ходить в школу, сто процентов остался бы дома и обнимал подушку. Нед был так счастлив, словно он наконец вышел с Бетти на финишную прямую. Столько лет выслушивать одни и те же речи, доказывать лучшему другу, что он достоин большего, опять выслушивать знакомые речи и страдать вмести с ним, чтобы в итоге… они просто начали встречаться?

Питер понятия не имел, как обозвать их отношения. Они вроде как не встречались, но и вроде как были заинтересованы друг в друге. Что это? Банальное влечение? Он не знал, ему оставалось только гадать. После звонка коридоры наполнились толпами учеников, что пробраться к шкафчикам стало на грани невозможного. Питер спокойно шёл за Недом, который чуть ли не расталкивал притормаживающих зевак. Взгляд бегал по чужим головам и с толикой надежды искал среди них одну единственную. Это очень напоминало паранойю. Да, именно её. Правда, помимо самого Питера теперь оглядывался по сторона ещё и Нед. Чёрт знает зачем, но оглядывался. А что? Они теперь знаменитые, во всяком случае — Питер.

Во время обеда они чуть ли не рухнули за столик, чтобы никто не успел его занять. Питер с Недом сходили за едой, дождались, когда за ней сходит Мишель, и только-только заговорили о чём-то обыденном, как рядом с ними приземлился вездесущий Уэйд. ЭмДжей ожидаемо нахмурилась, заметив его вполне очевидные попытки влезть не в своё дело. Нед ни капельки не удивился, но зато подозрительно обернулся через плечо, словно выискивал кого-то, кто мог бы как-нибудь помочь. А в чём, собственно, помогать? Уэйд ещё ничего такого не сделал, просто сел. Со стороны они выглядели, как самая стандартная четвёрка друзей, занимающая стандартный небольшой столик.

— У тебя что-то срочное? — осведомился Питер и тут же пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

— А почему у меня должно быть что-то срочное, тыковка? — Уэйд нагнулся к нему непозволительно близко, практически коснувшись губами бледной щеки. — Мне приятно лицезреть вашу компашку. Этого не достаточно?

— Почему бы тебе не лицезреть кого-нибудь другого? — осторожно брякнул Нед, пододвигая упаковку бананового молока поближе к себе. — Ну, типа… Мы же такие скучные.

— Не смеши меня, хомячок, — хохотнул Уэйд, перекинув руку Питеру через плечо. — У меня к вам _особый_ интерес.

ЭмДжей громко хмыкнула, прекрасно понимая, кто является этим особым интересом, и на девяносто девять и десять десятых процентов это точно не они с Недом. Вся эта ситуация начала выводить её из себя, ведь как ни крути, а обсуждение личной жизни Питера у всей школы коснулось не только его якобы «парня». Оно коснулось также друзей.

Мишель никогда не была против того, что о ней могли сказать за спиной нечто отвратное — третий палец вверх, улыбка и флаг им в ~~зад~~ руки. Всё остальное было не так уж важно. Сейчас же обсуждение их троицы занимало практически лидирующие позиции, а благодаря одному конкретному наглому идиоту их личности вмиг стали куда заметнее. Она молча скрипнула зубами, однако ничего не сказала. Если начать поднимать шум, ими заинтересуются ещё сильнее, что, конечно же, окажется Уэйду только на руку.

Питер сделал над собой усилие и кое-как избежал приятельских обнимашек, во-первых, не понимая, с какой радости он вообще собирался его обнять, а во-вторых, придерживаясь мнения, что Тони бы это явно не понравилось. Так что Питер чуть отсел, после чего продолжил есть свой завтрак в накалённой атмосфере. Мимо столика периодически проходили уходящие школьники, за другими столами беззаботно болтали, и казалось, что ничего не происходит. Питер глянул в одну сторону, глянул в другую — действительно, это только их постигла кара неудачников. Он мысленно сетовал, почему Уэйд решил прицепиться именно к нему, когда по всей школе и без него хватало особо выделяющихся парней. Нет же, приспичило ходить всюду именно за Питером.

Задумавшись, он так прикинул, что если подобное продолжится, это будет сталкерство в чистом виде. И хоть это бесило, сказать об этом Тони Питер не мог. Зачем будить лихо, пока оно тихо, верно? К тому же, Уэйд пока не настолько напорист в своих действиях, так что есть возможность потерпеть. У них были разные занятия и дополнительные курсы, получается, возможность «нечаянно» столкнуться сужалась до школьной столовой и коридора. Последнего избежать не получится, к сожалению, Питеру никто не дарил мантию-невидимку, а вот насчёт первого…

Когда они спешно доели, то тут же направились к выходу из столовой. Как раз в этот момент Питер снова почти впечатался лбом в грудь Тони, только заходящего через открытые двери. Он спешно улыбнулся уголками губ и поплёлся вслед за тянущей его ЭмДжей. Тони даже не успел открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, а когда знакомая ему троица принялась отдаляться по коридору, он усмехнулся им вслед. И куда торопятся? До конца обеда ведь ещё сорок минут. Проходя к своим друзьям, Тони едва ли не столкнулся плечом к плечу с выходящим Уэйдом.

— О! — Уэйд расплылся в широкой улыбочке. — Посмотрел на тебя и вспомнил.

— Чего тебе? — вяло отозвался Тони, не собираясь стоять посреди столовой и притворяться вежливым собеседником.

— Держи, — Уэйд вытянул руку со скрученными наушниками. Тони поглядел на них, словно на порванный листок контрольной работы.

— И зачем мне этот мусор? — он скривился, не собираясь даже глядеть на них дольше пары секунд.

Уэйд продолжал протягивать наушники и улыбаться.

— Твой парень забыл, — сказал он, довольно заметив, как Тони переменился в лице. — Мы вместе обедаем каждый день, так что я всегда замечаю подобное. Если тебе сложно, я могу и сам передать, мы всё равно завтра встретимся. Ты же не против?

Тони безотрывно смотрел в многозначительно сощуренные голубые глаза и понимал, что это простая ловушка, какая-то проверка на прочность. Не имело значения, что именно проверял Уэйд, факт был в том, что он это делал. Возможно, из личных соображений. Однако… Ещё бы секунда, и желваки бы заходили на лице Тони. Это с каких пор они обедали каждый день? Что-то раньше это не наблюдалось. Какие между ними отношения, раз Уэйд так уверен, что ему не придётся искать Питера, чтобы вернуть его же вещь?

— Я сам передам, можешь не напрягаться, — Тони сдержал раздражение и протянул раскрытую ладонь, в которую тут же упали самые обычные дешёвые наушники со стандартным разъёмом.

— Молоток, — Уэйд несильно пихнул его в плечо кулаком, проходя мимо. — Следи за ним получше, знаешь. А то так когда-нибудь и он сам потеряется. Мало ли.

Тони посмотрел ему вслед и, быстро засунув наушники в карман джинсов, безэмоционально присоединялся к уже поджидающим его друзьям. Роуди отвлёк его разговорами о репетиции в музыкальной группе и игрой в баскетбол, а мозг всё не отпускал образ улыбающегося Уэйда и Питера, не сказавшего ему хотя бы банального «привет». И этот Уэйд, всячески намекающий, что они не просто мимоходом столкнулись за одним столом. Скрипя зубами, Тони вздохнул.

 _Паскуда_.

***

Питер посасывал чупа-чупс, пока ждал, когда же Нед забросит ненужные учебники в шкафчик и достанет оттуда свой ланч-бокс. Его идея обедать подальше от столовой за пределами стен была поддержана всеми тремя друзьями. В конце концов, двое из них прекрасно понимали, в чём заключалась проблема. Бетти не понимала, однако не сказать, что она имела аргумент против подобной смены обстановки.

Питер облегчённо благодарил друзей и периодически осматривался по сторонам, чтобы в нужный момент заскочить в какой-нибудь класс и переждать бурю в лице часто возникающего из ниоткуда Уэйда. Нед тоже смотрел по сторонам, но когда Бетти оказывалась в поле его зрения, вся чуткость и подозрительность куда-то тут же девались, зато на смену им появлялись заторможенность и тупость. Питер уже привык, так что молча вскидывал бровь в скепсисе и отмахивался. Влюблённый идиот, что с него взять?

— Как вы можете планировать выходные без меня? — возмущалась Бетти, не давая Неду возможности вставить хоть одно слово поверх её речи. — Да, мама попросила съездить с ней по делам, но это же не означает, что я теперь аутсайдер.

— Пусечка, — слащаво протянул Нед уменьшительно-ласкательное слово, от которого Питера хорошенько передёргивало первые полгода их отношений. — Я не говорил, что мы вычеркнули тебя из своих планов. Я имел в виду, что если у тебя всё-таки не получится, то мы не потратим время зря.

— Правда? — Бетти мило склонила голову на бок. — Тогда я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы присоединиться к вам. Так на что вы идёте?

— Там вышел новый «Джуманджи», что думаешь? — Нед вытащил из рюкзака маленький постер и протянул ей. — Самое то для отключки мозга на пару часов. А потом рванём в антикафе, может, ещё съездим на Бруклин Бридж.

Питер то и дело оборачивался, мысленно подгоняя друга поскорее покончить со всей этой болтовнёй и как можно резче удалиться обедать. Нед словно забыл обо всех просьбах, полностью отдавшись разъяснениям для Бетти насчёт планов на выходные дни. Питер нервно перекатывал чупа-чупс по полости рта, боясь, что из-за его спины в любой момент может выскочить Уэйд. Второго разочарования за два дня он не вытерпит — мало того, что посеял последние целые наушники, так ещё и вопреки всем планам мог наткнуться на нежелательную личность.

Когда кто-то уверенно похлопал по плечу, Питер чуть не выплюнул чупа-чупс от неожиданности. Всё же думать о нежелательных личностях и натыкаться на них — вещи разные. Вздохнув, он повернулся с самым уставшим выражением на лице из всех, на которые был способен, однако стоило приподнять голову и увидеть того, кто коснулся его, губы тут же расплылись в удивлённой улыбке.

— Чего на сообщения не отвечаешь? — вместо «привета» хмуро спросил Тони, скрестив руки на груди. Питер хотел было полезть в сотовый и проверить уведомления, как Нед звонко захлопнул дверцу шкафчика.

— Ну-у, мы пойдём. Пит, догоняй! — наскоро бросил он, приобняв Бетти за плечи и поведя по коридору к выходу.

Питер спохватился только когда они унеслись так, что одни пятки сверкали. Он отчаянно выдохнул сквозь зубы — ещё друзьями называются, бросили тут одного.

— Извини, я не проверял соцсети с утра, — выдавив более-менее мягкую улыбку, Питер кивнул на самого Тони. — Что-то произошло?

— Почему должно что-то произойти, чтобы я написал своему парню? — тот не изменился в лице, однако тон его голоса заметно смягчился. Питер испытал некое чувство дежавю, связанное с Уэйдом, однако спешно выбросил эту мысль из головы. — Вы разве не идёте в столовую?

— А… Ну… Мы решили сегодня поесть на улице. Всё-таки хорошая погода, не хочется упускать её под кондиционером, — поспешно заверил Питер, сказав и правду, и неправду одновременно. Да, они собирались поесть на улице, но далеко не только сегодня.

— И правильно, — фыркнул Тони, наконец перестав хмурить брови. — Меньше народа, больше кислорода. Кстати, я должен кое-что отдать тебе.

Не успел Питер поинтересоваться, что же именно, как вдруг к нему в ладони вложили что-то скрученное. Опустив глаза, он с удивлением уставился на свои собственные наушники. И где только выронил-то?!

— Где ты… Откуда… Блин, спасибо!

Пока Питер, чуть ли не целуя, поспешно засовывал наушники в карман джинсов, Тони насмешливо наблюдал за этими действиями. Даже если бы эта пара потерялась, разве сложно купить новые, более качественные? Проще простого заказать по Интернету — завтра же доставят прямо до двери. Так откуда такая радость в этих карих глазах, словно Тони только что вернул навороченный смартфон последней марки? _Кстати, а каким телефоном он пользуется?_

— Ещё раз большое спасибо! — улыбнулся Питер так, что у него появились милые морщинки. — Проси всё, что захочешь. Ты только что спас мне жизнь.

— Это просто наушники, а не твоя жизнь, — Тони пожал плечами, а затем в его проницательном взгляде появились заметные хитринки. — Но раз уж ты настаиваешь…

Питер не сразу понял, что произошло, но очнулся тогда, когда его с силой дёрнули в сторону пустого класса. Оказавшись прижатым к двери, он вжался в неё затылком, сетуя, почему не может слиться с ней и стать одного цвета. 

Тони опёрся обеими руками по бокам его головы, с по-прежнему спокойным выражением на лице разглядывая округлившиеся глаза Питера и в сию минуту заалевшие скулы.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? Здесь же куча народа! — заговорил он не своим голосом, стараясь вжиматься в дверь до боли в позвоночнике. Тони в ответ тихо хмыкнул.

— Не неси чушь. К тому же, что в этом такого, Паркер? — наклонив лицо так, чтобы остались считанные сантиметры, Тони с усмешкой выдохнул слова практически в губы Питера. — Что такого в том, что твой парень хочет поцеловать тебя, а?

— А учителя? — не сдавался он, уперевшись руками в крепкую грудь. — Они же не ходят всей толпой в столовую, к тому же…

— Эй, ты сейчас увиливаешь от ответственности? — Тони игриво сощурился, чуть склонив голову на бок, как раз в удобном ракурсе, чтобы податься чуть вперёд и коснуться полуоткрытых губ напротив. — Сам же сказал просить всё, что хочу. А я хочу именно это. Или ты не держишь своё слово?

Питер ощутил, что оказался в тупике — внутренне он разрывался от желания ощутить горячее дыхание Тони на коже, оказаться прижатым к нему и полностью поддавшимся, а также не желал оказаться под взглядами особо любопытных учеников, которые наверняка навлекут на него неприятности.

Но ведь если один раз, то ничего?

Поддавшись вперёд, он сам впился в губы Тони поцелуем, прикрыв глаза и ощутив, как сердце бешено забилось в груди. Это было самым настоящим сумасшествием из всего, что он когда-либо делал. Когда Питер уже почти отдёрнул голову, рука Тони зафиксировала затылок и оставила в том же положении. Горячий язык прошёлся по мягким губам и вторгся внутрь, добравшись до его собственного. Он пытался нормально дышать, но у него ничего не выходило: пульс подскакивал в жилах, в мозгу не осталось лишних мыслей, лёгкие словно сузились в объёмах и уменьшили поступление кислорода. Тони жадно переплетался с ним языком, обводил линию зубов и снова проникал глубже, полностью вдавив Питера в дверь своим телом. Он сдерживал свои руки, не позволяя им опускаться ниже дозволенного, когда они почти уверенно потянулись огладить ровную спину, чуть приостановиться на пояснице и сквозь грубую ткань сжать подтянутые ягодицы. 

Питер несмело ухватился ладонями за край футболки Тони, затем немного смелее прошёлся вверх и обхватил за шею, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы и желая, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Когда в ответ на прикушенную нижнюю губу он подался вперёд от холодной двери, вжимаясь в него и грудью, и бёдрами, его резко припечатали обратно.

— Стоп. Дальше нельзя, — усмехнувшись, Тони облокотился лбом о висок Питера и дал им обоим время привести дыхание в порядок.

Питер только через пару минут смог сказать, что не пытается хватать ртом недостающий воздух. Сглотнув, он осмелился поднять взгляд от футболки Тони на желаемое лицо — внимательные карие глаза ждали от него какой-то реакции.

— На самом деле, я хотел позвать тебя на дискотеку через неделю, — заговорил он первым, оттолкнувшись руками от двери и засунув их в карманы. — Не обещаю, что верну домой вовремя, но обещаю, что точно верну, если скажешь свой адрес.

— А разве с предыдущей прошло так много времени? — удивился Питер, будучи тем, кто не особо интересовался темой танцев и прочих активностей подобного типа.

— Чему ты удивляешься? — не понял Тони, вскинув брови. — В школе постоянно проходят какие-то фестивали и тематические дни, это обычное дело, — Питер на этих словах легонько покивал, хотя искренне как не знал раньше о дискотеках, так и дальше бы предпочитал о них не знать. — Так что? — лицо коварно улыбнувшегося Тони за секунду снова приблизилось, не давая шанса отступить. — Пойдёшь со мной, Паркер?

— Если только не напьёшься, — нашёлся Питер с ответом, прочистив горло и в кои-то веки взяв контроль над своим периодически фальшивящим голосом. — Ну, знаешь, не хочу потом объяснять тёте, почему меня держат в полицейском участке.

— Какой послушный мальчик, — лицо Тони снова отдалилось, зато тёплая ладонь коснулась подбородка Питера, чуть огладив его большим и указательным пальцами. — Мы будем выступать, кстати. Ты просто обязан смотреть на меня с первых рядов.

— Ты что, единственный участник в группе? — засмеялся Питер, мягко вытаскивая лицо из несильного захвата.

— Нет, — согласились с ним, — но я ужасный собственник, и лучше бы тебе это запомнить.

Чуть позже, быстро преодолевая длинные школьные коридоры, Питер с широкой улыбкой, выдающей всю суть ситуации с потрохами, добрался до места, где собрались Нед с Бетти и Мишель, что уже вовсю что-то бурно обсуждали. Когда он подошёл, тут же посыпался ряд провокационных вопросов, не подразумевающих обычные ответы «да» или «нет». Питер старался говорить не слишком эмоционально, но, кажется, его светящееся от счастья лицо говорило всё за него.


	6. Напряжённость

Тренировка была в самом разгаре, когда тренер неожиданно отлучился по какому-то делу обратно в школу, оставив учеников самих заканчивать разминку. Питер не имел ничего против бега по стадиону, однако мечтал, чтобы им хоть когда-нибудь разрешили бегать в наушниках и слушать музыку. Тишина и собственное учащённое дыхание не придавали сил, если ноги начинали ныть уже на третьем километре, а продолжать двигаться приходилось не по собственной воле.

Он бросал короткие взгляды на трибуны, где его поджидал печатающий что-то на ноутбуке Нед, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что последние дни прошли на удивление спокойно. Уэйд больше не влезал в личное пространство, народ если и перешёптывался, то уже не так открыто, они с друзьями наслаждались обычными деньками, а Тони всегда удачно вылавливал Питера посреди коридора и затаскивал в ближайший свободный класс. В конце концов, личная жизнь именно потому считалась личной, что была не для чужих глаз.

Нед поднимал вверх указательный палец, утаскивая Бетти подальше от них, Мишель же молча поигрывала бровями, уходя вслед за ними. Казалось, они достигли той стадии принятия отношений, когда ничего не имело значения, только минуты близости и перешёптывания за дверями втайне от всей школы. Питеру хотелось кричать, что он нереально счастлив, несмотря на напряжённый взгляд Мэй, которая наверняка начала о чём-то догадываться. Узнать её мнение насчёт подобных отношений можно было только путём прямого вопроса, а к нему стоило хорошенько подготовиться.

Бросив очередной взгляд на трибуну, Питер едва ли не споткнулся на ровном месте, увидев рассевшегося рядом с Недом Тони. Тот заметил его удивление и, коварно усмехнувшись, помахал рукой. Питер не понял, то ли ему начинать плакать от счастья, то ли смущаться. Улюлюканье за спиной вовсе ввело в ступор — поравнявшись с ним, Скотт и Клинт принялись задавать кучу провокационных вопросов, и ещё нереально повезло, что он сумел от них откреститься.

За прошедшую неделю Питер сделал всё то, о чём мечтал со времён средней школы. Во-первых, сходил посмотреть на репетицию Тони в музыкальной группе, во-вторых, посетил две его игры по баскетболу, чего опасался больше всего в связи с глупыми слухами, в-третьих, благополучно узнал, куда и в какие кафе Тони любит ходить после уроков. Нед гордо выпячивал грудь и гордился столь важной и тяжко добытой информации, Мишель же молча прятала рот за кулаком, сдерживая так и выпирающий смешок. Помешательство — не новость.

— Я понимаю, зачем ты здесь, — глубокомысленно начала она, — но мы-то с какой радости тратим своё время, неудачник?

Нед возмущённо подавился.

— Ты что! — возвёл он вверх указательный палец. — Мы должны быть в курсе всех стадий их отношений.

Питер молча продолжал следить за тренировкой игроков баскетбольной команды, в основном зацикливая внимание на одном конкретном игроке. Тони был полностью сосредоточен на дружеском поединке, лишь периодически бросая взгляды наверх и наскоро подмигивая своему самому главному болельщику. Мог ли мир счесть Питера сумасшедшим? Так пусть считает, он особо не обидится.

Говоря по правде, ему и в голову не приходило тащить друзей за собой, ведь это у него назначено любование одним единственным крашем, а не у них. Но если Нед чего-то хотел, упаси боже его от этого отговаривать. А Мишель… Это Мишель. Она никогда не прочь сходить с ними за компанию в магазин комиксов, понаблюдать за репетицией музыкальной группы, послушать охи и вздохи младшекурсников на трибунах. Ей просто не было сложно.

Питеру нравилось, как изящно и последовательно Тони открывал перед ним границы допустимого. Он не спешил, не перегибал палку, не лез руками туда, куда на его месте мог бы полезть кто-либо другой. Тони позволял наблюдать, делать выводы и привыкать к нему, весёлому или серьёзному, чуть грубому или мягкому. А Питер безоговорочно привыкал, предвкушая, когда будет преодолена последняя грань. Конечно же, он не верил, что это случится до дискотеки, однако в голову закрались смутные подозрения. Если Тони только даст намёк, Питер же вряд ли откажется. Наверное. В данный момент ему было затруднительно на это ответить.

Когда над голово нависла знакомая фигура, Питера чуть не передёрнуло. Да уж, появляться из ниоткуда, кажется, стало привычкой большинства главных школьных приколистов.

— Снова ты? — вскинула Мишель бровь.

— Приветики, — Уэйд растянул губы в широкой улыбке и миролюбиво помахал рукой. — Скучали? Составить вам компанию?

— Привет, — вздохнул Питер, понимая, что от него теперь не отстанут.

— Э… Чувак, если ты вдруг не заметил, то мы как бы не нуждаемся в компании, — Нед опустил указательные пальцы вниз, тем самым подтверждая свои слова.

— Я вижу, хомячок, — Уэйд хохотнул и наклонился чуть ближе. — Питти, я тут по делу.

— По делу… ко мне? — осторожно поинтересовался Питер, предполагая, какова вероятность того, что про них с Тони снова пустили неподтверждённый слух. Больше волновала мысль, что их всё-таки застукали целующимися в том классе. Он понимал, насколько глупо было бы в этом случае стыдиться других школьников, что наверняка занимались тем же самым, однако уже начал мысленное самобичевание.

— А к кому же ещё, Питти-пай? — засмеялся Уэйд, скрестив руки на груди. — У меня завалялась о-о-ч-чень ценная тайна, и если ты хорошо попросишь, так и быть, я тебе её расскажу.

Доверять ему было сродне сумасшествию, Питер понимал значение слова «взаимопомощь». Остро отреагировать на подобную просьбу он не мог, потому что это привлекло бы внимание, а соглашаться слушать неподтверждённый бред совсем не хотел. Прочистив горло, Питер состроил самое миролюбивое выражение лица, чтобы не менее обыденно поинтересоваться:

— Правда? Какая именно?

Нед переглянулся с ЭмДжей, однако не решился влезть в диалог.

Уэйд театрально оглянулся по сторонам, поманил Питера пальцем поближе и шепнул почти в самое ухо:

— Ты же хочешь узнать, кто пустил слухи, да? Кто этот хитрожопик, сбежавший с места преступления?

Пара слов оказала нужное влияние, будто окатив ледяной водой в по-январски холодном парке, и Питер опешил, удивлённый и поражённый неожиданным предложением. Он давно оставил попытки узнать, кто же застал их в пустой раздевалке, к тому же, это было не так важно, ведь в итоге обстоятельства сложились как нельзя лучше.

— Не уверен, что мне хочется знать, — постарался он выкрутиться, чуть приподнимая уголки губ.

— Почему? — склонил голову Уэйд. — Давай так: я даю тебе подсказку, а ты сам смотри, хочешь принимать её во внимание или нет.

— Эй. — Мишель захлопнула книгу и сдвинула брови на переносице. — Он же сказал, что не хочет. Думаешь, кто-то будет благодарен за насильственное внедрение информации?

Уэйд схватился за лицо, состроив поражённое выражение.

— Ничего себе! Ты так пафосно произнесла это, серьёзно. У меня мурашки по коже, лапуля! Не задумывалась о работе прокурором? Тебе бы подошло! — вмиг потеряв к ней всякий интерес, Уэйд театрально заулыбался Питеру. — Так что? Согласен?

Питер недоумённо нахмурился, стараясь чуть отодвинуться на скамейке назад от наклонившегося к нему Уэйда. Почему-то сейчас Нед даже не попытался перевести тему или намекнуть, что это уже перебор. Он молчал, потому что наверняка хотел узнать, чем же закончится развернувшееся действо. Питеру было ужасно некомфортно от одного только осознания, что Тони мог заменить этот жест.

— Нет, спасибо, — выдавил он, предприняв очередную попытку дать заднюю. — К тому же, мы с Тони правда встречаемся.

— Питти, — осуждающе покачал головой Уэйд, — ты слишком мягенький и пушистенький для этого мира. С такими людьми нужно жёстче.

— Все в порядке, честно, — Питер бросил короткий взгляд на игроков. — Нет необходимости ругаться.

— А я вот хочу ругаться! И знаешь, Питти-пай? — Уэйд наклонился поближе, вдобавок поманив Питер к себе указательным пальцем. Последний недоверчиво уставился на приближающееся лицо старшеклассника. — Мне-то все равно, кто и про что трещит за этими стенами, но ради твоей очаровательной поп…

Питер сначала не понял, что за звук услышал где-то на заднем фоне, но когда у Уэйда резко дёрнулась голова, а от его затылка отскочил мяч, то всё сразу же встало на свои места. Нед восхищённо и в то же время опасливо смотрел на игровую зону, где Роуди более-менее надёжно удерживал Тони за плечи. У Питера дёрнулся уголок губ в подобии вопросительной улыбки. Серьёзно? Тони приревновал его к Уэйду?

— Кто этот милый самоубийца? — поинтересовался последний спокойным тоном, больше походящим на ветер холодным вечером.

Вырвавшись из рук друга, Тони уверенным шагом направился вверх по ступеням, ни на секунду не думая оборачиваться и как-то реагировать на выкрики команды. Чем ближе он поднимался, тем страшнее Питеру становилось. Не потому, что Тони мог устроить разборки или что-то вроде того, скорее, не хотелось позволять создаваться новой почве для слухов, ведь для них достаточно минимальной информации. Что тут скажешь? Двое парней, чуть ли не дерущихся посреди спортзала из-за внимания другого парня. Разве можно выдумать чего попроще?

Питер тут же подскочил с места, чтобы успеть вовремя остановить Тони, если тот занесёт кулак, однако Мишель настолько сильно одёрнула его за футболку, что он молча плюхнулся на пятую точку и только открыл рот в немом вопросе. Нед сбоку понимающе похлопал по плечу, тоже в некотором смысле не давая возможности влезть в пока лишь зарождающийся конфликт. Питер не так переживал за своё положение в обществе, как за положение Тони. Он привык учиться подальше от знаменитой массы, так, чтобы никто и ни за что не трогал по пустякам. Чтобы не влезть ни в какие конфликты, не мозолить глаза учителям, получать хорошие оценки и надеяться на хороший град перед поступлением в университет. Тони же был другим. Он жил активностями, его имя постоянно находилось на слуху, а друзьями считались самые выделяющиеся ученики школы.

— Мне что, всей школе сказать о том, чтобы никто наподобие тебя не приближался к нему? — прошипел Тони достаточно громко, после чего следующие ряды конкретно передёрнуло. Чёрт знает, от предвкушения или испуга.

— А что я сделал? — состроил Уэйд удивлённую рожицу. — К тому же, с каких пор общение стало считаться нарушением границ, Старк?

— С тех пор, как ты начал совать нос не в своё дело, — Тони указал на него пальцем, практически толкнув в грудь. — Если всё сказал, будь добр — свали.

— Ну и чего мы такие грубые? — фыркнул Уэйд, однако комментировать замечание не стал. — Или ты ревнуешь? — хитро сощурились карие глаза, так и подстёгивающие Тони сильнее выйти из себя.

Питер часто задышал, зная, что хорошим это не закончится. Потому что Тони не был человеком, который мог бы направо и налево говорить о своих слабостях, поэтому выводить его на прямой разговор, зная, что он точно соврёт — то ещё сумасшествие. Питер едва открыл рот, чтобы опровергнуть любую подобную мысль со стороны Уэйда, однако его опередили.

— Ты меня бесишь, — незамедлительно констатировал Тони, не дёрнув бровью. В любой другой бы ситуации Питер искренне подивился, как можно так прямолинейно заявлять о чём-то подобном. Сейчас же эта прямота могла положительно воздействовать на решение Уэйда побыстрее удалиться восвояси. — Так что держись подальше от моего парня. Я понятно сказал, или перефразировать?

Переводя взгляд с Тони на Уэйда, Питер снова постарался вставить слово, но опять-таки успел лишь приоткрыть рот в попытке остановить последующую перепалку.

— Питти-пай, — резко повернулся Уэйд, — а тебя я тоже бешу?

Питер так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом, поняв — это попадалово.

Сказать «нет» бы означало перечеркнуть попытку Тони расставить нужные границы. Сказать «да» бы означало, что Питер просто-напросто оставался верен мнению своего парня. В каком-то смысле это стало бы правильным решением, ведь отношения строятся на доверии, однако соврал бы, сказав, что Уэйд вызывает в нём негативные чувства. Недоумение и конфуз — да, есть такое, раздражение — не совсем.

Обе пары глаз выжидательно уставились на него. Питер не знал, чего конкретно ждал от него Тони, но создавалось ощущение, что Уэйд явно ищет повод, чтобы как-нибудь задеть тему их отношений. Так ли оно на самом деле, почему, зачем, кто бы знал. Оставалось лишь придерживаться политики нейтралитета: и от темы не отойти, и в то же время не дать чёткого ответа. Правда, как именно этот нейтралитет создать, Питер пока не придумал.

— Честно говоря, — начал он, прочистив горло, — мне меньше всего хочется становиться причиной чьих-либо ссор.

— Вот-вот! — поддержал его Нед, активно закивав головой. — Так что, парни, давайте вы как-нибудь не здесь, ладно? Кровью ещё всё заляпаете…

Тони раздражённо закатил глаза и цокнул. Можно подумать, он не знал.

— Ладушки, раз вы такие пугливые, убийство на сегодня отменяется! — Уэйд помахал Питеру рукой. — Увидимся завтра, Питти. Не скучай!

Пронаблюдав, как одна раздражающая личность неторопливо покидает зал, Тони фыркнул и, не глядя на остальных, спустился обратно к команде. Питер осознал, что находится под изучающими взглядами всех, кто присутствовал на трибунах. Назвать это приятным чувством не поворачивался язык, и хоть умом он понимал, что не сделал ничего ужасного, и всё же эти взгляды со спины знатно действовали на нервы. Тони вернулся к команде, тренировка продолжилась, а Питер весь остаток времени просидел как на иголках в ожидании словесного недержания большинства присутствующих там лиц.

Когда игроки направились в раздевалку, Питер неспешно поплёлся с друзьями в сторону выхода, шаркая обувью о кафель и попутно задаваясь вопросом, что в последнее время происходит с его жизнью. В принципе, он каждый день задавался им, а в данный момент фраза так вообще приобрела актуальность. Он встречался с нравящимся ему парнем, в кои-то веки проводил досуг за общением о чём-то более взрослом, чем просто обсуждением комиксов (хотя и не без этого), и жаловаться Питеру-то было реально не на что. Ну, может, тётя Мэй забывала напомнить про пирог в микроволновке, если он не успевал нормально поесть.

Питер краем уха слушал разговор друзей. По сути, эти странности в поведении Уэйда — меньшее из того, что должно его волновать. Все люди со своими странностями, все пытаются придерживаться личных интересов и действовать, исходя из них. Может, он не совсем понимал, чего добивался Уэйд, но ведь оно было не так уж и нужно, верно? Главное, чтобы назло ничего не сболтнул.

Когда неожиданно кто-то схватил его за плечи, Питер едва не закричал на весь коридор.

— Есть разговор, — бросил Тони перед тем, как без лишних слов потащить Питера в сторону любого свободного класса.

Нед с Мишель и спохватиться-то толком не успели. Питер ни коим образом не сопротивлялся, пожалуй, потому что уже привык и к неожиданным появлениям, и к излюбленной привычке Тони уединяться подальше от чужих глаз. Зачем — сложно сказать, иногда действительно о чём-то поговорить, иногда…

— О, ты ещё не переоделся? — удивился Питер, заметив на Тони всю ту же спортивную форму для баскетбола.

Тони не удостоил его ответом, молча закрывая дверь и оказываясь с ним нос к носу.

— Тебя нужно под присмотром держать, чтобы ты не попадал в неловкие ситуации? — он с ходу вжал Питера в дверь, однако оставил между лицами достаточное расстояние для разговора.

— Я же не сам, — хохотнули ему практически в губы. — Так ты правда ревнуешь?

— Не испытывай моё терпение, Паркер, — Тони беззлобно боднул его лбом. Питер прикрыл глаза на секунду, и в ноздри тут же просочился запах пота, смешанного с дезодорантом. — Держись подальше от Уилсона, ладно? — попросил немного погодя.

Приоткрыв глаза, Питер упёрся руками в грудь Тони и чуть отодвинул от себя.

— Он сказал, что в курсе, кто распространил слух.

Тони меланхолично пожал плечами.

— И что? Мне благодарно пожать ему руку?

— Не знаю, — Питер повторил жест с пожиманием плеч. — По-моему, слухи сработали не так, как тот человек рассчитывал. Получилось же наоборот.

— Да и хер с ним. Главное — не подпускай этого фрика, — фыркнул Тони, попытавшись вернуться на прежнюю дистанцию, но вновь уперевшись в чужие ладони.

— Сначала прими душ, — улыбнулся Питер, — всё остальное потом.

Собравшись было возразить, Тони замер, а затем игриво вскинул брови.

— Прямо всё? То есть ты приглашаешь меня в твою комнату?

Питер ничего не ответил, звонко шлёпнув Тони по руке в знаке крайней степени смущения.


	7. Прямолинейность

Утром четверга Питер плёлся в школу ужасно расстроенный. Мэй накануне тонко намекнула, что вскоре собирается привести очередного ухажёра. С одной стороны, Питер в какой-то степени радовался за Мэй, она заслуживала лучшего, и если уж сама тётя решили свести их с этим мужчиной на одной кухне, получается, у них действительно всё серьёзно. Но с другой стороны, взирая на опыт прошлых лет, Питеру почему-то было заведомо жаль ухажёра. Может, Мэй и была готова к новой счастливой жизни, однако дядю Бэна она уже никогда не сможет забыть. Потому, если новый мужчина окажется хотя бы на втором месте после него, ему чертовски повезёт. Вряд ли Мэй полностью откроет сердце для кому-либо ещё.

Уроки не отличались особым креативом со стороны учителей, скорее получалось наоборот. Долгие минуты приходилось слушать тупо пересказ теории и параграфов в учебниках, которые они вполне могли бы прочитать сами, однако ходить на уроки было обязательно. Питер не особо расстраивался, потому что успел отхватить долю позитива на испанском и на физике. Одно малясь портило картину: Нед до обеда успел поссориться с Бетти, потому и Питеру приходилось делать вид, что он полностью познал депрессивные тяготы мира. Мишель только вздохнула перед разговором с подругой, можно подумать, так случилось в первый раз. Все влюблённые рано или поздно ссорились, просто кто-то чаще, кто-то реже. Питер старался избегать моментов, когда они начинали ругаться при нём, но полностью уносить ноги не позволяла чистая мужская солидарность.

Во время обеда произошло нечто ужасно странное. Началось всё так же, как обычно — они втроём взяли подносы с едой, приземлились за свободный столик, принялись болтать, о чём не попадя, и тут ни с того ни с сего рядом с ним опустился посторонний. Питер в шоке повернулся, готовясь лицезреть наглого Уэйда, но не сумел ни слова выдавить, потому что рядом с ним был вовсе не Уилсон. Тони насмешливо подтолкнул указательным пальцем его подбородок, безмолвно советуя подобрать его, и с самым невозмутим видом принялся пить сок из упаковки. Нед с Мишель странно переглянулись, не представления, чего они не понимают. Питер сам пожал плечами — Тони никогда не садился с ними за один стол, максимум обменивался типичным приветствием или кивком головы.

Дальше стало только страннее — чужие подносы оказывались на столе один за другим, а потом и вовсе пустой соседний стол подвинулся без особо долгих размусоливаний. Друзья Тони вовсю что-то обсуждали, словно всё было в порядке вещей, и никто никак это не комментировал. Питер испытывал адское желание провалиться под землю, ведь когда на тебя пялится половина школы, то как-то кусок в горло не лезет. Он мог пережить ненависть со стороны тех, кто хотел бы оказаться на его месте в качестве парня самого знаменитого старшеклассника школы. Ему не было сложно сделать вид, будто никто не обсудил проблемы его семьи по десятому кругу. Но то было словами, которых Питеру не высказывали в лоб, зато от совсем бесстыдных взглядов он вытянулся в напряжённую струну.

— Эй, расслабься, — вдруг шепнул Тони ему в ухо. — Не порть наш первый совместный обед.

Питер всё так же напряжённо покосился на него, ощущая странный комок в груди.

— Ты… Зачем? Ты это специально, да? — тихо выдохнул он с обидой. Наверняка же. С чего Тони ни с того ни с сего в открытую заявлять окружающим об их связи?

— Ну, явно не случайно, — Тони весело поиграл бровями, опёрся локтем о спинку стула позади него и чуть наклонился вперёд, чтобы легонько прижаться губами к отчаянно алеющей скуле на глазах никуда не исчезающей половины школы. — Ты мой парень, а я твой. Это же нормально, разве нет? Парочки вместе обедают, ходят за ручки и целуются на каждом углу. Не говори мне, что ты просто смутился, Паркер?

Питер едва не подавился воздухом от возмущения. Смутился? Кто — он? Нет, это не так называется. Он в шоке. Правда, приятном или неприятном — это вот Питер пока не понял.

— Боже, на нас все пялятся, Тони, — отчаянно шепнул он, указав взглядом на соседние столики. — Я… М-мы же говорили об этом, да? Что мы не торопимся, не привлекаем внимание и… Тебе правда смешно?

Питер сощурился, глядя на издавшего негромкий смешок Тони.

— Конечно, смешно. Ты такой ребёнок, Паркер, — усмехнувшись, Тони легко подтолкнул Питера в плечо и практически повалил на себя. Они почти стукнулись носами, и Нед где-то сбоку чем-то поперхнулся. — _Но ты — мой,_ — Тони выдохнул это ему в губы, ославляя невесомый поцелуй, вызвавший у Питера табун мурашек по коже. — И я прямо сейчас хочу показать всем недогадливым самоубийцам, что ты занят. Насовсем. Мной. Без вариантов. Понимаешь?

Питер вполне мог возразить, что он принадлежит самому себе, что его нельзя метить, как животные метят территорию, но почему-то промолчал, когда Тони оставил целомудренный поцелуй у него на виске, а горячая ладонь успокаивающе погладила по бедру. Он тут же выдохнул, согласно кивая и чуть улыбаясь уголками губ. Если Тони хотел полноценно узаконить их связь, и даже если это делалось для того же Уэйда, Питер не против. В какой-то степени это вызывало в нём странное чувство гордости, а ещё желания в отместку показать, что Тони — только его. К нему нельзя липнуть с просьбами о поцелуйчиках, обнимашках и совместных зажиманиях в раздевалке. Весь спектр совместных занятий с Тони Старком был полностью предоставлен лишь Питеру Паркеру.

До конца обеда Питер по-идиотски улыбался Неду с Мишель, которые весьма быстро разговорились с Наташей, Роуди и остальными, а сам он несильно сжимал руку Тони под столом и ощущал себя самым счастливым парнем в этой школе. Уэйд удивительно долго не появлялся на горизонте. Питер не то чтобы беспокоился насчёт этого, но не мог отделаться от мысли, что подобное поведение его парня было разовой акцией. Вдруг на следующий день всё будет так же, как было всегда? Они с друзьями вновь останутся втроём, другие школьники привычно перестанут замечать их чудную компанию, а одни из самых известных учеников вернутся к своему давнему месту в центре.

Перед биологией Питер оказался впихнут в подсобное помещение и прижат спиной к стене сильным телом Тони. Они целовались так, будто им не давали видеться в течение суток, и цеплялись друг за друга всеми конечностями, не желая оттуда уходить. Тони легко подхватил Питера под ягодицы и усадил на скрипящий учительский стол, оставленный в помещении то ли для того, чтобы с ним что-то сделали, то ли для того, чтобы наконец выбросили, этого никто не знал. Но Питер знал, чем могло закончиться его ёрзанье пятой точкой по старому дереву, и изо всех сдерживал желание обхватить ногами Тони и вжать в себя до максимального контакта. Ему было страшно поддаться разбушевавшимся гормонам, бессовестно пойти у них на поводу, ибо сами по себе разводящиеся бёдра Питер считал очень плохим знаком.

Тони удерживал его за затылок, не позволяя разорвать поцелуй, прикусывал припухшую нижнюю губу, оттягивал и снова вторгался языком в горячий рот. Он бы соврал, сказав, что у него не чесались руки залезть под тёплый свитер, пройтись пальцами по прорисовывающимся кубикам пресса, почувствовать, как дёрнулся напряжённый живот, а потом переместиться на поясницу и забраться ладошками под кромку нижнего белья, слишком вызывающе торчащего, когда Питер наклонялся поднять с пола ручку. Тони бы безумно хотелось отвезти его к себе домой, повалить на кровать и не выпускать из неё до позднего вечера. Они бы многое сделали, в чём можно было не сомневаться, однако он терпел, не позволяя нижней части тела принимать важные решения за него. Питер не готов к большему, да и Тони не против подождать. Поэтому, отпуская своего раскрасневшегося и запыхавшегося парня на биологию, ему пришлось силой мысли опускать то, что у него незамедлительно поднялось.

Питер обожал ходить на репетиции Тони после уроков. Нед и Мишель предпочитали понимающе кивать ему, желать удачи и свалить по своим делам. Сам он понимал в музыке не больше, чем тётя Мэй в его плейлисте, но глянуть изнутри, как оттачивались чужие песни, было сродне высшей степени доверия. Единственное, что немного напрягало, это присутствие Стива. Он как раз говорил что-то об указе директора по поводу дискотеки, стоя точнёхонько между Тони и Сэмом. Питер не ревновал. Во всяком случае, он запрещал мозгу пытаться думать в этом направлении. К тому же, их со Стивом объединяли тренировки по футболу, поэтому глупо додумывать то, чего нет. Питер переживал, что они поцапаются друг с другом на пустом месте, а это в свою очередь приведёт группу к преждевременному концу. Мало того, что у них шёл последний учебный год, так ведь если больше не будет их любительских песен, все мероприятия станут в два раза скучнее. Питер нервно ёрзал на стуле, наблюдая за репетицией — вряд ли, конечно, он остановит Тони, захоти тот разнести в пух и прах тонкую грань их накалённой дружбы, но эффект в виде его мягкого прикосновения к вздымающей груди обычно работал как надо.

Когда Стив с Сэмом и Клинтом засобирались домой, Питер с улыбкой помахал им ладошкой на прощание, а потом быстро преодолел разделяющее их с Тони расстояние и оказался у него на коленях. Бросив чуть быстрый взгляд в сторону выхода, он впился в его губы нетерпеливым поцелуем. Тони несколько изумлённо вскинул брови, только сильнее прижимая Питера к себе, и сжал пальцы поверх грубой ткани джинсов.

— У тебя есть ещё какие-нибудь занятия сегодня? — спросил Питер, чуть отстраняясь и оглаживая ладонью бритый затылок.

— Нет, — Тони прикрыл глаза от блаженства, позволяя тому расслаблять его гудящую голову. — Разрешишь подвезти тебя до дома?

Питер уместил подбородок на его макушке, вдохнул знакомый запах и подумал, что хотел бы засыпать и просыпаться с ним каждое утро. Хотел, чтобы Тони находился с ним всё свободное время в сутках. ЭмДжей говорила, что все парочки в начале отношений души друг в друге не чаят, стараются как можно больше видеться и хотят едва ли не переехать под одну крышу. Питер упорно боролся с разыгравшимися желаниями, но не имел ни малейшего желания отрицать очевидное — если бы Тони попросил, он бы пошёл за ним куда угодно.

— Не боишься, что Мэй застукает наше прощание в машине? — продолжая нежные поглаживания, Питер прислушивался к мерному дыханию себе в ключицы и млел от тяжести рук на своих бёдрах. — Она ещё не в курсе, кто ты.

— Вопрос не в том, боюсь ли я, а в том, готов ли к этому ты, детка, — философски заключил Тони, уютно зарывшись носом в место между плечом и шеей Питера. — Кстати, ты же отпросился у тётушки на дискотеку, да? Знай, что я не отпущу тебя раньше двенадцати, даже не проси.

Питер повозился, выпрямляясь и с прищуром глядя Тони в игривые карие глаза.

— А если я вызову такси? — с вызовом уточнил он, пытаясь скрыть вырывающийся смешок, когда Тони вскинул бровь в скепсисе.

— А ничего. Я знаю, где ты живёшь, — тот спокойно провёл ладонью ему от бедра до голой коленки. — И если ты свалишь без меня, Паркер, готовься слушать любовную серенаду. Сам сочинял! — Питер испытал очередное желание впиться губами в эту самодовольную усмешку. — У тебя труба там есть?

Питер хохотнул, соскакивая с его колен и отправляясь за своими вещами.

— Какая ещё труба?

— Ну, лианы или корня дерева там точно нет, — глубокомысленно размышлял Тони, пока выходил из-за ударной установки, — а мне же надо будет как-то забраться к своей Джульетте.

Питер натянул джинсовую куртку поверх свитера, закинул рюкзак на плечо и направился к выходу из репетиционного зала, лишь у входа обернувшись, чтобы дождаться Тони.

— И ты уверен, что Джульетта впустит незадачливого Ромео? — он с хитрой улыбкой прошмыгнул в коридор, когда рука хмыкнувшего Тони потянулась ущипнуть его за ягодицу.

— Уверен, — кивнул тот со всей серьёзностью, будто шёл разговор про годовую контрольную по физике. — Джульетте через парочку лет отрабатывать свой должок.

Питера ошарашенно повернулся к нему, во-первых, не имея ни малейшего понятия, о чём пошла речь, а во-вторых, недоумевая, в каком месте уже успел ему задолжать.

— Что ты так невинно смотришь? — ухмылка Тони резко приобрела весь спектр извращённых помыслов. — Думаешь, рано или поздно у нас не зайдёт дальше поцелуйчиков?

Потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы Питер вспыхнул как маков цвет. Говорить на тему того, чтобы не спешить, это одно, а конкретизация того, что именно они с Тони будут делать, хорошо так смущала. Пускай он и не признается, о чём постоянно подумывал, стоило кое-кому мелькнуть перед ним без рубашки. Питер прочистил горло, отворачиваясь и надеясь, что Тони не успел ничего увидеть.

— Чёрт, — цокнул тот, приостановившись и похлопав себя по карманам.

— Что такое? — Питер тоже остановился и обернулся. Тони закатил глаза.

— У нас физкультура была третьим, кажется, забыл ключи в раздевалке. Подожди-ка, я быстро, — и он, щёлкнув Питера по носу, унёсся по коридору в сторону другого крыла школы.

Не скрывая широкой улыбки, Питер принялся лениво переступать с ноги на ногу, добираясь до окна. Сгрузив рюкзак на подоконник, он облокотился о него бёдрами и принялся отвечать на сообщения Неда, успевшего отослать кучу мемов, ссылок и вопросов по поводу домашнего задания на пятницу. Самым главным вопросом было, конечно, уточнение, точно ли они со Старком не укрылись в каком-нибудь тайном месте и не занялись чем-нибудь более захватывающим, чем музыка. Питер повторил за Тони закатывание глаз, принявшись быстро строчить, что когда у них это произойдёт, Нед обязательно станет первым, кому он об этом расскажет. Разумеется, сразу же после того, как сам осознает, что они занялись этим в абсолютно трезвом виде.

Питер упустил, в какой момент у него резко вырвали сотовый из рук, и он уже хотел сказать Тони, что это слишком по-детски, как вдруг вместо привычной насмешливой улыбки увидел издевательскую усмешку.

— О, Паркер! То-то я думаю, тебя не видно, а ты реально как мышь по углам прячешься, — нарочито задумчиво протянул Флеш, с искренним отвращением рассматривая немного потрёпанный шестой Айфон.

Питер глубоко вздохнул — кажется, день просто не мог закончиться позитивно, с ним такое крайне редко случалось. Всё всегда должно было быть через одно место, вот и Томпсон своим появлением эту теорию только что подтвердил. То, что Флеш взъелся конкретно на Питера и приставал по большей части именно к Питеру, знали все одноклассники. Кто-то считал, будто они когда-то подрались в младших классах, некоторые сваливали всё на то, словно семья Питера крупно задолжала Томпсонам, и никого не удивляло, откуда бы их семьях вообще быть знакомыми. Он никогда не комментировал предположения других, всё равно людей не переубедить, если они в чём-то уверены, но знал, что дело далеко не в этом. Просто как-то раз, будучи классе в седьмом, кажется, Питер обошёл Флеша в баллах практически по всем предметам и вышел в рейтинге школы на одно место выше него. Это была настолько случайная случайность, что никто бы особо не обратил внимания, забыв об этом факте сразу после Рождества. А Флеш не забыл, более того — не забывал напоминать каждый год, каждый раз, на каждом уроке, если учительница просила их обоих дать ответ на тот или иной вопрос.

— Флеш, верни телефон, пожалуйста, — Питер устало вздохнул, протягивая ладонь внутренней стороной кверху. — Мы же не на уроке.

— В этом и дело, Паркер. Так интереснее! — Флеш ехидно развёл руки в стороны, а затем вновь принялся вертеть сотовый из стороны в сторону. — Что это за хлам? Откопал в ближайшей мусорке?

— Тебя это не касается. Телефон, — Питер сжал губы в тонкую линию, упрямо продолжая ждать, когда ему вернут сотовый. В конце концов, разбивать технику было слишком для Томпсона. Вот выбросить учебник из окна, просигналить вслед и называть «Пенисом» — это всегда пожалуйста.

— Почему же? Это чистая математика, — Флеш задумчиво посмотрел кверху. — Твоей нищей семейке нужны деньги, тут как раз удачно подвернулась семья Старков, и ты решил, что самое время действовать. Старк тот ещё идиот, его легко обвести вокруг пальца. Вон Роджерс на раз-два изменил ему с Барнсом. Так чего же ты возможностью не воспользуешься, а? — Флеш с отвращением покосился на сотовый в руке. — Насосал бы хоть на нормальный телефон, Паркер, не позорился бы. Или пока умениями не дотягиваешь?

Питер мысленно сосчитал до пяти, успокаивая собственный кулак, почти дёрнувшийся навстречу чужой челюсти. Нет-нет. Как учил дядя Бен? Не имеет значения, насколько гадко и низко его могут оскорблять, драка не решит проблему. Начнёт он её или закончит, какая разница? Флеш от этого не изменится. Так что эмоции надо держать при себе.

— Во-первых, чужие отношения не твоего ума дела, и не тебе судить, что там было, а что нет, — процедил он сквозь зубы, повторно считая до пяти. — А во-вторых, если ты привык расплачиваться за отношения такими методами, не суди других по себе. Отдай телефон, Флеш.

— А если не отдам, то? — он исказил губы в ядовитой усмешке, помахивая сотовым в воздухе, будто призом для победителя. — Побежишь жаловаться папочке, что мальчик в школе у тебя его забрал? Ой, — наигранно изумился он, — прости, Паркер, забыл, что он сплавил тебя на родственников и умер.

Питер честно считал, что ещё бы секунда, и он бы точно ударил его. И было бы плевать, что скажет директор школы, что скажет Мэй, что бы сказал дядя Бен, будь он жив. Честно. Потому что никто не имел права лезть на его семью. Каким бы ни был Флеш, переходить черту Питер никому не позволит.

К счастью, до того, как кулак полетел по нужной траектории, телефон из руки Томпсона резко вырвали, а Питер вмиг оказался за плечом Тони.

— Следи за языком, Томпсон, — он холодно глянул на него с высоты своего роста. — Не хочешь же, чтобы кто-нибудь его тебе укоротил?

Моргая, Питер приходил в себя, пытаясь поверить в только что произошедшее. Разумеется, это не первый раз, когда его кто-либо защищал, у него были Нед с ЭмДжей, но Тони — не то же самое. Тони другое. Он повернулся всего на пару секунд, чтобы вложить в его ладонь совершенно целый смартфон.

— Ага, вот и папочка, — Флеш скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой. — Старк, куда ты опускаешься? Ладно ещё Роджерс, можно понять. Но Паркер? Серьёзно? А твой отец случайно не в курсе? — его губы улыбались, а в глазах плескался ядовитый огонь. — Что-то мне подсказывает, ему это не понравится.

— А вот за это, — Тони указал на него указательным пальцем, — можно схлопотать в челюсть. Хочешь? У меня третий разряд по боксу, если что вдруг.

Питер опомнился быстрее, чем Флеш что-либо ответил. Быстро закинув рюкзак на плечо, он влетел в пространство между ними, упираясь ладонью в крепкую грудь.

— Не обращай внимания, он того не стоит, — практически по слогам выдохнул Питер, даже не смотря в сторону Флеша, вглядываясь только в напряжённое лицо Тони. — Пойдём, пожалуйста.

Тот пару секунд сверлил Томпсона нечитабельным взглядом, после чего, медленно переведя его на Питера, молча потянул его за собой. Он почти облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь, что они не нарвались на череду огромных неприятностей, как Флеш бросил им в спину:

— Кстати, не хочешь сказать спасибо? Только благодаря мне вся школа в курсе, чем вы занимаетесь. Но ты осторожней, Старк — сейчас научишь его работать ртом, а потом он отрепетирует это на ком-нибудь другом. Как Роджерс с Барнсом.

Питер ударился лбом о плечо остановившегося Тони и не успел как-либо среагировать, потому что уверенный кулак прелетел точно в нос не ожидавшего этого Флеша, а судя по хрустнувшему звуку, у того вдобавок теперь сломана кость. Томпсон вскрикнул и осел на пол, хватаясь за лицо. Питер мог поклясться, что увидел две дорожки крови у него на запястьях. Применив всю имеющую у него силу, он дёрнул Тони за руку, вынуждая пойти вслед за ним. Тони сначала сопротивлялся, явно желая продолжить начатое, но когда они прошли добрую половину коридора, то как-то уже и не особо вырывался.

Питер с облегчением нашёл глазами пустой кабинет химии, где у учителя всегда хранилась на всякий случай аптечка под столом, и затянул туда Тони, закрывая за ними дверь. Сбросив рюкзак на ближайшую парту, он быстро прошёл до учительского стола и достал оттуда необходимое. Как знал, что кому-нибудь когда-нибудь пригодится.

Тони молча пялился куда-то в сторону, явно не желая встречаться с ним взглядом и о чём-либо говорить. Питер вздохнул, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться его ходящих ходуном желваков, но в последний момент передумал.

— Тони, — осторожно позвал Питер, опустив ладонь, — это же Флеш. Чего ты от него хочешь? Признания и искренних извинений? Если потребуешь это, он сделает что-то более мерзкое.

На Тони слова оказали другой эффект, более раздражительный и агрессивный.

— По-твоему, разнести неоправданный слух и лезть к тебе — это не мерзко? Это уже в порядке вещей, блять?! — практически прошипел он в лицо Питера, не позволяя тому и слова вставить поперёк его праведной речи.

Последний снова устало вздохнул.

— Я не то имел в виду.

— А что ты имел в виду? — ощетинился Тони, однако взять свою руку для обработки ссадины всё-таки позволил.

— Думаю, что не стоило опускаться до драки, — заметил Питер, осторожно притрагиваясь ваткой к раскрасневшейся костяшке.

Тони молча смотрел перед собой пару секунд, словно что-то обдумывания, а затем косо глянул на пострадавшую ладонь и плавно освободил её от мягкого захвата.

— Кажется, ты чего-то не понимаешь, Паркер, — повернулся он так, чтобы смотреть Питеру в глаза и не позволять ему избегать прямого взгляда. — Когда человека, который тебе нравится, пытаются задеть, ты не должен стоять в стороне и делать вид, что всё нормально. Как минимум ты должен вступиться и дать понять, что это **твоё** , и если хоть кто-то решит влезть, у него будет перелом челюсти. Или что, по-твоему, нам всю жизнь стоит шифроваться, чтобы никто и ничего не сказал?

— Я не говорил, что нам стоит шифроваться, я говорил, что драка — не лучший метод кому-то что-то доказать, — Питер отложил ватку в сторону, после чего опустил взгляд на свои острые коленки, показывающиеся из-за дырок на джинсах. — Если узнает его отец, на тебя могут подать жалобу.

— Вряд ли, — отмахнулся Тони. — Его отец не настолько влиятельный спонсор, как мой.

Питер смотрел на него удивлёнными глазами, не зная, то ли начать рвать и метать, то ли просто взять свои вещи и уйти. Конечно, на что он рассчитывал? Тони и Флеш были из другого мира, где проблемы между ними перекладываются на их влиятельных отцов, а кто прав, кто виноват определял статус. Если мистер Томпсон захочет, виноватыми будут все. Если мистер Старк обратит внимание на детали, виноватым окажется сам Флеш, который вообще-то действительно никого не бил. Только…

Только вот у Питера не было такой семьи. У Питера была только тётя, то и дело остающаяся на ночные смены для благополучия их семьи, ну, и собака по кличке Роберт, единственное существо, которое никогда не оставляло его одного. Питера было _некому_ защищать, некому выгораживать. Он закусил щёку изнутри, подумав о дяде Бэне — вот, кто бы точно поверил ему, даже если бы весь мир спихнул на него всю вину. Дядя Бэн бы поверил. Да, завалил бы серьёзными нравоучения, но поверил бы и защитил. Но дядя Бэн был мёртв, а проблемы могли возникнуть хоть сейчас.

— А я? — выдохнул он почти шёпотом, что Тони даже не сразу услышал.

— Что? Я не расслышал.

— А как же я? — выдавил Питер повторно, представляя, насколько жалко это звучит. Тони молча моргал, наверняка не совсем улавливая логическую цепочку. — А обо мне ты подумал? Раз я нравлюсь тебе, ты хоть на секунду представил, что проблемы могут быть и у меня тоже?

— Причём тут ты? — Тони вскинул тёмную бровь в недоумении. — Не ты же сломал ему нос.

Питер прекрасно знал, что это была банальная защита, знал, что Тони не станет терпеть, однако у любого поступка имелись последствия, и если они навалятся на его семью…

— Ты сам сказал, — он медленно поднялся, чтобы не дать ногам возможность подвести в ненужный момент, и протянул заживляющую мазь. — За вас всё решат ваши родители. А кто решит за меня, Тони? — Питер склонил голову на бок. — Вот именно, что никто, и Флеш в курсе этого. Так как ты думаешь, зная про положение твоего отца, на ком он решит отыграться?

В ответ не последовало ни единого возражения, как Питер и предполагал. Продолжая стоять с протянутой рукой, он ощущал себя как никогда потерянным и пустым. Однажды этот день всё равно бы настал, когда ему бы пришлось вспомнить о разнице положений, и, в принципе, хорошо, что оно всплыло именно сейчас. И всё же Питер чего-то ждал: слова, звука, раздражения. А ничего не слышал. Только шелест листьев за окном кабинета, чьи-то голоса в коридоре и собственное биение сердца в ушах.

— Если я действительно тебе нравлюсь, и если ты правда хочешь быть со мной, не забывай о такой мелочи, как мои проблемы.

Вложив мазь в его ладонь, Питер подхватил рюкзак с парты и спешно унёсся из класса. Сегодня ему уже не хотелось ни свиданий, ни дискотеки на выходных, только личного пространства в комнате, Роберта под боком и родной подушки, хранящей в тайне каждую причину его слёз.


	8. Честность

Вечер четверга Питер провёл в гордом одиночестве, если не считать парочку заходов Мэй в комнату и спящего Роберта под боком. Он не отвечал на сообщения Неда, всячески игнорировал уведомления из Инстаграма и тупо пялился в экран ноутбука. Ему бы очень хотелось надеяться, что Флешу хватит ума не раздувать из мухи слона. Само собой, это не останется незамеченным со стороны старшего Томпсона, но можно отделаться как хорошим выговором, так и отстранением от занятий. Вариант отчисления Питер боялся рассматривать. Впрочем, как и боялся, что Томпсон-старший вполне способен поднять вопрос отчисления Тони. Вряд ли Говард Старк это позволит, однако проблем от этого меньше не станет.

Питер ненавидел себя за противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он искренне считал драку не лучшим способом разрешения конфликтов, к тому же, сидеть в директорском кабинете и выслушивать о себе невесть что такое себе удовольствие. Но с другой, Питер был… благодарен Тони. Рано или поздно Флеш бы перешёл черту, задев кого-то не самыми лестными словами, только вот он вряд ли бы осмелился самостоятельно поставить его на место. А Тони осмелился и поставил. Ну, или дал понять, что у всего есть свои последствия.

Он долго ворочался в кровати, предполагая, позвонил ли директор отцу Тони, пытался считать воображаемых овец, пару раз бездумно пялился в стену, зарывался головой под одеяло. Они даже не ругались, это сложно было назвать ссорой, и всё же Питер почему-то ощущал неприятное покалывание в груди, словно между ними вновь разрослась пропасть в виде социального статуса и разницы в окружении. Тони жил другими принципами, что приносили ему кучу веселья и личностную свободу. У Питера такого не могло быть, и он очень хотел донести эту мысль до своего парня. Сколько бы они ни были вместе, Тони стоило бы вспоминать, из чего состоит жизнь другого человека. Потому что в парах не должно быть проблем одного и второго, должны быть «их» проблемы. Проблемы Тони не должны проходить мимо Питера, а проблемы Питера не должны восприниматься Тони как пустой звук.

С утра Питер направлялся в школу ужасно невыспавшийся и голодный. Он знал, что если в таком состоянии попытается впихнуть в себя завтрак, хорошим это не закончится. Организм начнёт шатать, к горлу подступит тошнота, а первый урок пройдёт в состоянии « _вызывайте святого отца, я умираю_ ». Так что, морщась на каждое жалобное завывание желудка, Питер целеустремлённо направлялся к главному входу в здание. В коридоре его уже поджидал Нед, желающий одним из первых порасспрашивать лучшего друга, чем закончилась репетиция и куда он пропал. Честно говоря, у Питера не было абсолютно никакого желания делиться подробностями. Не из-за того, что это конфиденциальный разговор, просто пришлось бы расписывать весь разговор с Флешем целиком, чего ему мало того, что не хотелось, Питер бы искренне пожелал, чтобы тот вообще не случался.

— Чувак, — напряжённо протянул Нед, вскидывая подбородок, — ты в курсе, что Флешу вчера сломали нос?

Питер замер с рукой в шкафчике, которая доставала оттуда нужные учебники.

— Д-да? — спросил он как можно удивлённее. Нед серьёзно кивнул.

— Слышал, что его отец должен сегодня явиться в школу и поговорить с директором. Интересно, кто ж этот герой, а? Я бы пожал ему руку!

Сморщившись, Питер наконец достал необходимое из шкафчика и захлопнул его, прижимая учебники с тетрадями к груди и поворачиваясь в том направлении, в котором им нужно идти. Значит, Флеш всё-таки нажаловался отцу. Ну конечно, разве можно было ожидать от него чего-то более взрослого? Но с Томпсоном-то ладно, чёрт с ним, а вот что там с Тони?

— И вот, что странно, — Нед эмоционально размахивал руками, пока они шли до кабинета английского языка и литературы. — Прикинь, говорят, что никто не видел этого. Вообще никто! Ни учителя, ни школьники. Наверное, это произошло после уроков. Мне кажется, либо Флеш перешёл кому-то дорогу, либо просто кто-то от него устал и отомстил за всех униженных и оскорблённых. Что думаешь?

Заприметив в конце коридора Наташу с Клинтом, Питер захотел было рвануть к ним и узнать, где сейчас Тони, как какое-то внутреннее чувство остановило его. Если он сейчас пойдёт узнавать это, Нед задастся вопросом, причём тут Тони, а после пары игноров Питера сам догадается, что нос Флеша имеет непосредственную взаимосвязь с отсутствием Старка. Этого он допустить не мог. Точнее, не сейчас.

— Чувак? — Нед толкнул его локтём, приводя в чувства.

— А? Не знаю, меня там не было, — Питер слишком быстро пожал плечами, натягивая на лицо привычную улыбку. — Но этот кто-то наверняка задолбался слушать его.

— Это уж точно, — хохотнул друг и похлопал по плечу. — Кстати, ты понял основную мысль той статьи, которую нам дали в прошлый раз? Я погуглил…

Дальше Питер слушал краем уха. Весь первый урок он провёл за постоянным бросанием взгляда на экран мобильного, потому что они с Тони обычно списывались в Инстаграме. Со вчерашнего дня ему не пришло ни одно уведомление с его аккаунта, что немного успокаивало и в то же время знатно напрягало. Питер старался вслушиваться в мнения одноклассников по поводу прочитанной статьи, мельком делал пометки в блоке с листами, чтобы потом по ним написать огромное эссе-рассуждение, но не имел ни малейшей крупицы желания прислушиваться к здравому смыслу, твердящему, что между взрослыми людьми дела так не делаются. Взрослые высказывают взаимные претензии, приходят к компромиссу и не оставляют вопросы без ответов. Понял ли Тони то, что Питер хотел донести до него? Сильно ли ему досталось от Говарда? Тони же теперь не захотят исключить всего за одну драку? Столько лет дрался, проказничал, действовал на нервы учителям, и ничего.

Когда на перемене они отправились в сторону кабинета физики, к ним присоединились ЭмДжей и Бетти — главная сплетница их компании со всеми наиболее популярными новостями. Питер не любил сплетни, о чём не раз говорил, и этот раз стал первым, когда он действительно слушал. Бетти чуть ли не давилась воздухом, рассказывая о том, что какой-то Брэд услышал от какого-то Тимати, который в свою очередь пообщался с каким-то Скоттом, что Флеш и Тони оба отстранены от занятий до следующего вторника. Питер был готов провалиться под землю, так неуютно он себя почувствовал под взглядами трёх пар глаз. И что другие говорили в таких случаях? « _Это всё не я_ »?

— Значит, говоришь, он довёз тебя до дома, а про драку ты и знать не знал? — недоверчиво протянула Бетти, хмуря светлые брови и щуря хитрые глаза. — Странно, вы же встречаетесь…

— И что? — тут же выпалил Питер, скрещивая руки на груди в защитном жесте. — Мы встречаемся, а не женаты. Он не обязан докладывать мне о каждом разе, когда с кем-то что-то не поделил.

— Не-не-не, чувак, ты не сравнивай! — замахал руками Нед, после чего указал на него шоколадным батончиком. — Если бы он подрался с каким-нибудь подобием Дерека Хейла, то никто бы не удивился. Но Старк подрался с Флешем Томпсоном, чего никогда себе не позволял, хотя они ненавидят друг друга лютой ненавистью. Возникает логичный вопрос.

— Ну и почему? — настойчиво спросила ЭмДжей. Она окинула его скептическим взглядом и просмотрела насквозь, будто высокотехнологичный сканер. — Одиннадцать лет не дрались, Паркер, а тут подрались. Не знаешь, с чего бы это?

Питер сглотнул, косясь на неё. Что, прямым текстом сказать?

— Откуда мне знать? Говорю же — сам только что узнал.

Он понимал, что они ему ни капли не поверили. Во всяком случае, на все сто процентов. Когда Бетти с ЭмДжей отошли прикупить воды в автомате, Питер схватился за сотовый, написав Тони пару слов с кучами восклицательных знаков. Нед с невозмутимым видом заглянул ему в экран телефона.

— Переживаешь? — друг понимающе покивал, пока Питер кусал костяшку пальца в ожидании ответа. Тони как нарочно не заходил в приложение последние три часа, значит, ожидать сиюминутного ответа не стоило. — Я бы тоже переживал, если бы Бетти отстранили от заня…

— Блин, и всё из-за меня!

Питер раздражённо шлёпнул сотовым на парте, запоздало подумав, что мог вообще-то его разбить, а кто бы купил новый? Он хмуро уставился перед собой на учительский стол — странно, что директор ещё не вызвал его к себе. Флеш наверняка во всех красках расписал эту свирепую бойню в один раунд.

— Чего?! — Нед на эмоциях воскликнул громче нужного. — Стоп, ты… А… Я так и знал! — резко вскинув руку, он опустился её обратно с победным кулаком. Питер не разделял его радости. — Стой! А так что произошло-то?

— Да в том и дело, что ничего! — Питер шикнул на него, принуждая говорить чуть потише. — Флеш пристал ко мне, отобрал телефон, — обернувшись в сторону входа в класс, он спешно продолжил. — Потом появился Тони, они почти сцепились, я попытался увезти Тони на парковку, а Флеш сказал пару гадостей и он ударил его, — Питер сцепил руки за головой, потому что время говорило о скором начале урока, а сбегать в коридор позвонить было для него в данный момент гораздо важнее. — Поверь, если бы не тот разговор с дядей Беном в восьмом классе, я бы тоже не сдержался и врезал.

— Верю, — Нед подвинулся на стуле поближе, чтобы говорить практически нос к носу. — Значит, Тони просто защищал тебя, и теоретически он не виноват?

Питер открыл было рот, но заметил очень нехорошие искорки в глазах лучшего друга. Он вытянул лицо в удивлении и покачал указательным пальцем перед его лицом.

— Чувак, ты — могила. Понял?

— Конечно, — закивал тот. — Но почему? Мне же ты рассказал.

Спроси кто другой, он бы сам не ответил, почему поделился с Недом этим откровением. Возможно, на то лучшие друзья и лучшие, ибо умеют хранить такие тайны?

— Если об этом узнает Бетти, — Питер указал взглядом на дверь, — через пятнадцать минут об этом узнает вся школа. Как думаешь, Тони сейчас нужны лишние разбирательства — кто, кого, за что и зачем?

Нед согласился с очень серьёзным видом, а Питер просто доверился его честности. Подруги вернулись класс, чуть припоздавший учитель начал урок, всё пошло своим чередом в стиле типичной пятницы. Ответа от Тони не последовало ни к концу третьего урока, ни к концу целого учебного дня. Питер нервно постукивал пальцами по лямкам рюкзака, пока Нед с непрекращающимся приступом трепотни о новом шампуне Бетти впихивал учебники в шкафчик и не особо торопливо доставал из него портфель. Уровень паранойи вкупе с переживаниями повысился на несколько отметок.

Выходя из здания школы, он искал глазами знакомый автомобиль, но тот не обнаружился ни на парковке, ни у главных ворот. Питер шёл до станции электричек едва ли не на цыпочках — вдруг Тони всё-таки где-то ждал его? Надежды на встречу обрушились, стоило ему подняться на лифте и не увидеть никого перед дверью их с Мэй небольшой квартирки в Куинсе. Питер вздохнул, доставая ключи из заднего кармана — и на что, спрашивается, он рассчитывал? Тони наверняка был посажен под домашний арест, если не хуже, пока кое-кто, из-за кого весь этот идиотизм и начался, спокойненько отсидел уроки и вернулся домой, словно ни в чём не виноват. Радовало, что тётя по пятницам поздно возвращалась, так что он имел право побыть всё в том же гордом одиночестве до вечера.

Расшвыряв по комнате вещи, Питер повалился на кровать в коротких шортах, надеясь провалиться в дневной сон на ближайшие пару часов, а потом засесть с Недом, Мишель и Бетти в закрытом стриме, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Заснуть у него получилось с первой попытки, и через пять минут он уже видел красочные сны, где какой-то паук в лаборатории оставил на нём укус, а на утро Питер проснулся супергероем.

Очнувшись от трели звонка, он пару секунд бессознательно пялился в стену, пока не понял, что раздражающий звук исходил не от телефона. Питер вскочил с места и тут же пожалел, что сделал это слишком быстро — глаза заполонила беспроглядная тьма. Он потёр их кулаками, пытаясь предположить, который шёл час, попутно следуя по коридору к входной двери и не понимая, почему Мэй не воспользовалась ключами. Питер не знал причины, но у них не было глазка, что помогал узнавать, кто пришёл. Как-то не доходили руки ни у него, ни у дяди Бена, да и гости к ним приходили не часто, так что и случая не находилось. Продолжая потирать глаза, Питер щёлкнул выключателем рядом с тумбочкой и повернул замок на три оборота, распахивая дверь.

— Ух ты. Давно хотел увидеть тебя без одежды.

Питер не сразу осознал, что пялится во все глаза на усмехающегося Тони с каким-то бумажным пакетом в руках. Моргнув пару раз для надёжности, он нахмурился, скрестил руки на груди и прямо через порог заявил:

— Ты игнорил мои сообщения, а сейчас пришёл ко мне домой, будто ничего не случилось. Если нужен тайный бункер, я тебя разочарую — здесь ты его не найдёшь.

— Тайный бункер? — брови Тони взметнулись вверх вместе с его губами, и он звонко расхохотался. — От кого, Паркер? От твоих дружков, которые закидали мне весь мессенджер вопросами, не поругались ли мы?

Он открыл рот и закрыл. В каком смысле закидали вопросами? Когда? А почему ему не сказали? Решив оставить это на потом, Питер вернул выражению лица непринуждённость и прочистил горло, дабы голос не дал петуха.

— Тогда что ты тут делаешь? — гнул он свою линию, не желая давать волю идиотскому желанию запрыгнуть на этого самонадеянного идиота и заобнимать до смерти. Не знать, что с Тони и в порядке ли он, оказалось худшей пыткой за последние пару дней.

— Есть хочу, — Тони беззаботно пожал плечами, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. — У тебя найдётся лишняя кружка? Крепкого кофе бы, что-то в сон клонит. И ложки можешь не доставать. Люблю есть китайскую еду палочками.

Если бы Питер не знал его, то наверняка разинул бы рот с такой наглости, однако он как раз таки знал, поэтому специально облокотился плечом о дверной косяк и с усмешкой продемонстрировал ряд белых зубов.

— А с чего Ромео взял, что его здесь ждут?

Тони в ответ игриво вскинул брови и расплылся в такой же голливудской улыбке.

— А Джульетта не хочет послушать, какого цирка наслушался Ромео в кабинете директора?

После небольшой заминки Питер вздохнул и отодвинулся, пропуская Тони в квартиру. Может быть, он молчал в течение дня, однако к вечеру же явился? Значит, ему не всё равно, всё ли у них в порядке после вчерашнего или нет. Это было приятно.

Мельком вспыхнула мысль насчёт скорого возвращения Мэй, вот это показалось ему совсем странным стечением обстоятельств. Питер успел только закрыть дверь на замок, выключить свет в прихожей и направиться на кухню, как его сзади резко обхватили за талию и прижали спиной к крепкой груди. Он шумно выдохнул, переводя взгляд на руки Тони, после чего просто чуть повернул голову и уместил свои ладони поверх его.

— Кто-то соскучился? — ни капельники не иронично поинтересовался Питер. Ответом ему стало дыхание в ухо.

— Кто-то не видел тебя в течение суток, — Тони растягивал слова, будто мёд над печенькой на основе топлёного молока. — И чертовски хочет заобнимать за все пропущенные часы.

Обернувшись, Питер дал понять, что этим его не получится отвлечь от темы разговора. Он увернулся от поцелуя в шею, выпутался из объятий и повернулся с напряжённым выражением лица.

— Что сказал директор? Тебя просто отстранили? А отец Флеша не устроил скандал с твоим отцом?

Тони пару секунд молча разглядывал его, после чего раздражённо закатил глаза.

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь, — он кивнул в сторону кухни, давая знак идти за ним, подхватил пакет с пола и направился туда. — Нет, было круче. Мой отец не мог ответить на звонок, они с мамой в полёте над Атлантикой. Так что играть роль жертвы пришлось самому.

— Играть роль жертвы? — переспросил Питер удивлённо, когда Тони принялся расставлять на их с Мэй небольшом столе достаточное количество бумажных контейнеров азиатской кухни. Обычно они питались тайскими изысками, но и от китайских его желудок бы не отказался после нервного учебного дня. — В смысле, разве мистер Томпсон не…

Когда Тони водрузил на стол последний контейнер, он смял бумажный пакет, с первого раза нашёл несколько мусорок под раковиной и бросил ненужное в ту, где копились все бумажные отходы. Питер молча следил за его действиями, ожидая продолжения разговора. Если родители Тони не могли ответить на банальный звонок, получается, скоро они в любом случае доберутся до штатов, а в последствие узнают об инциденте? Он не был знаком с ними ни одной секунды, но отчего-то при мысли о знаменитом Говарде Старке у него тряслись поджилки и возникало желание сбежать куда подальше, где бы они точно никогда не пересеклись.

— Он попытался свалить всё на меня, — спокойно начал Тони, передавая Питеру палочки для еды. — То есть обыграть ситуацию так, как будто его сынуля просто разгуливал по школе в стиле безобидного ботаника, а я ни с того ни с сего ему врезал. Но, — выделив нужное слово, Тони вытянул ноги под столом так, чтобы колени Питера оказались между его, и легонько сжал их. — Директор не мог согласиться с ним на все сто процентов, потому что я сказал, что Флеш пытался разбить смартфон своего одноклассника, и моему отцу ничего не стоит достать видео с камер как раз в том месте, где это всё произошло. Ты бы его лицо видел, серьёзно! — он хохотнул, отправляя в рот порцию риса с курицей в остром соусе.

Питер задумчиво перемешал палочками рис с курицей, чтобы соус получше впитался в него, а потом расслабил ноги, тоже полностью вытягивая их во всю длину.

— А ты повеселился, да? — сощурившись, он подцепил кусочек мяса и отправил в рот, прикрыв глаза от блаженства. Желудок практически тут же начал посылать приятные спазмы в ожидании свежей пищи.

Тони весело поиграл бровями, принявшись несильно похлопывать своими голенями о его.

— А ты рассчитывал, что я попаду под домашний арест и пропущу всё завтрашнее веселье? Не надейся, — хмыкнув, он вновь прожевал приличную порцию не пересоленного риса. — Хотя насчёт ареста не уверен.

— Как это? — Питер с любопытством склонил голову. — Мистер Старк должен вернуться уже к вечеру, разве нет?

Замерев, Тони как-то очень странно посмотрел на него. Этот взгляд был одним из тех, которые Питер пока не научился интерпретировать. В нём не получалось прочитать определённые эмоции, они казались размытыми и весьма интригующими. Обычно Тони так смотрел в тех случаях, когда разговор заходил о чём-то большем, чем походы в кино, держания за ручки и банальное планирование развития их отношений на ближайший год.

Питер понимал, что после окончания школы Тони отправится учиться в МТИ, а ему предстоит заканчивать последний учебный год в двенадцатом классе, но это его совершенно не пугало. Нед крутил пальцем у виска, недоумевая, почему он был так спокоен на этот счёт. А если Тони найдёт там кого-нибудь получше? А если они в один момент банально перестанут общаться и звонить? Что, если Питер встретит какого-нибудь парня вне школы, который захочет построить с ним серьёзные взрослые отношения?

Питер пожимал плечами и объяснял так — если это твой человек, он в любом случае будет с тобой. Его не остановят расстояния, разница часовых поясов или просто непохожее расписание. Он не будет искать удовольствие в ком-то другом, заглядываться на новых знакомых и скрывать свои похождения в течение долгих месяцев разлуки. Если же человек не твой, его ничего не остановит от того, чтобы врать и ходить налево, даже будучи в одной постели рядом с тобой. Так что у Питера была непрошибаемая позиция, о которой он Тони, конечно же, ни слова не сказал. Отношения проверяются временем, оно и покажет через год, готовы ли они сильнее влюбляться друг в друга на расстоянии длиной в сотню миль, или это только Питер был человеком, умеющим понимать, любить и ждать.

— Знаешь, — странным тоном протянул Тони, опираясь локтями о стол и покачивая палочками в воздухе. — Когда ты говоришь это с такой интонацией, во мне зарождается маленький кинк.

Питер непонимающе похлопал глазами, вырываясь из собственных мыслей.

— К-кинк? — переспросил он, сглотнув. — Блин, я сказал что-то странное, да?

Тони продолжил покачивать палочками из стороны в сторону, после чего расплылся в рабочей усмешке, что лицезрели на его лице все ученики и преподаватели с раннего утра до вечера, если у него было несколько дополнительных занятий.

— Нет, почему же, — он беззаботно отправил в рот кусочек курицы. — Просто каждый раз, как ты зовёшь моего отца «мистер Старк», в моей голове просыпается маленький извращённый дьявол, которому хочется узнать, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучит из твоих уст по отношению ко мне. Попробуешь как-нибудь, а?

Тони с наслаждением пронаблюдал, как лицо Питера становится пунцовым по мере продолжения его мысли. Разговоры о сексе заходили у них не часто за последнюю неделю, в связи с чем он ещё не привык свободно изъясняться в желаниях гормонально нестабильного тела.

— Ладно, ладно, отложим кинк до лучших времён, — сжалился над ним по-сатанистки улыбающийся Тони. — Ну и вот, почему я не уверен насчёт домашнего ареста… Видишь ли, я живу по большей части с поваром, горничными и самим собой. Моего отца постоянно не бывает дома. Мы видимся по утрам суббот, воскресений и по вечерам пятниц. Остальное время мы не пересекаемся, поэтому вероятность того, что он застанет меня сегодня и завтра дома, равна… — он медленно покрутил ладонью, прикидывая. — Где-то двадцати процентам. Из чего следует, что арест будет как минимум с этого воскресенья до следующей субботы. Как-то так.

Питер опустил взгляд в стол, будучи поглощённым в активные размышления об услышанном. Слышать подобное о семье Старков изнутри не было чем-то странным, в конце концов, разве все богатые родители не поступали именно так? Отдавали всех себя работе вместо семьи, чтобы не порушить свой бизнес. Но Питера здорово задело упоминание Тони о том, что они видятся в чётко определённые дни, и то при условии, что оба из них в этот момент находились дома. Бен с Мэй ни разу не оставляли его одного на протяжение всех лет, что он жил с ними. Как раз наоборот они переживали, когда Питер уходил на ночёвку к Неду, звонили или писали сообщения с вопросами, как у них всё там. Он привык к другому, а Тони — нет. Питер знал, что такое забота даже тогда, когда она не требовалась. Тони, пожалуй, мог сказать о таком только со стороны нежной матери.

— Паркер, прекрати, — вдруг раздалось холодное спереди.

Тогда он оторвал взгляд от стола и взглянул на почему-то помрачневшего Тони.

— О чём ты?

— Прекрати меня жалеть, — тот раздражённо перемешал рис в коробочке. — Думаешь, я не знаю этот взгляд? Не задумывайся об этом. Только не ты, — последнее предложение показалось невероятно искренним, отчего Питер застыл, разглядывая такие красивые черты лица.

— Да я и не жалею, — соврал он, наткнувшись на скептически вскинутую бровь из разряда «ну да, рассказывай мне». — Просто подумал о своём отце, — брякнув первое, что пришло в голове, Питер сам пришёл в состояние шока, что вспомнил его.

Тони опустил вскинутую бровь и посмотрел на него с толикой сочувствия, от которой всего пару секунд назад категорически отказывался в свою сторону.

— Ты не говорил про него, — заметил он, после чего Питер как-то неуверенно кивнул. — Он был братом твоего дяди?

Тема родителей поднималась между ними с дядей и тётей разве что в раннем подростковом периоде, когда всем мальчикам обычно нужен был пример для подражания в лице отца, его крепкая рука, протянутая в минуту сложности, а Питера судьба этим здорово обделила. Ни матери, ни отца. И только после смерти дяди он осознал, как глубоко заблуждался. Ведь родитель не тот, кто указан в свидетельстве о рождении, а тот, кто не оставлял, беспокоился и растил.

— Я не очень помню его. Он умер, когда мне было пять, — честно признался Питер, тут же пожав плечами в знак оправдания своей памяти. — Но дядя всегда говорил, что отец обожал свою работу. Типа жил ей, вечно пропадал в лаборатории, всё такое, — постучав палочками по столу, он откинулся на спину стула и перевёл взгляд в сторону. — Поэтому не знаю, каким бы вырос я, если бы он был жив. Может быть, мы бы тоже… — небольшая запинка показалась ему вечностью, разделяющей его от вероятного раздражения Тони. — Ну, не были особо близки.

К удивлению, негативной реакции не последовало.

— Знаешь, — как-то меланхолично заговорил Тони, — сколько помню своё детство, я всегда обещал себе: если у меня появится сын, я стану таким отцом, чтобы когда у него возникали проблемы, он думал не « _блин, отец меня убьёт, если узнает!_ », а « _блин, надо быстрее рассказать отцу, пока не сделал ещё хуже!_ ». Звучит в стиле банальных отцовско-сыновьих отношений, да? — усмехнувшись, Тони запустил пятерню в волосы и сжал их у основания. — Но суть в том, что я не знаю, как нормально. Не по фильмам или книжкам, а просто нормально. Как у тебя и твоего дяди, например. Поэтому, если услышишь в моих словах про отца что-то циничное, эгоистичное и всё такое, не принимай на свой счёт, ладно? Это сугубо моё личное отношение к нему.

Не решившись поднять взгляд на Тони, Питер продолжал смотреть хоть куда-то, только не на него. Потому что сколько всего он знал о нём за исключением некоторых слухов в школе? Что вообще он знал о семье Старков, такой знаменитой и богатой? Что Питер знал о той части жизни Тони, где тот оставался один?

— Мне… — он сглотнул перед ответом. — Я не могу сказать, что прямо понимаю тебя, всё-таки у меня была другая ситуация, но это не означает, что на твоём месте со мной бы было по-другому. Поэтому, если хочешь, можешь делиться со мной чем-нибудь личным. Это не стыдно. Я это хотел сказать. Вот. И насчёт твоего плана… — Питер улыбнулся, наконец подняв взгляд на Тони. — Отличный план. Мне нравится. Тоже задумываюсь об этом последние пару лет.

Тони пару секунд смотрел в его глаза так, словно в этом разговоре заключалась вся их жизнь. Словно в этом было гораздо больше, чем во всём том, что было у них до этого.

— Паркер.

Питер с волнением и толикой испуга ожидал чего-то резкого в свою сторону.

— Д-да?

— Только попробуй завтра утащить свою задницу раньше, чем я доберусь до неё. Понял?

В этот момент Питер понял, что если бы ел, то точно бы поперхнулся.

Но это что-то явно значило, поэтому, преодолев смущение, он деловито отправил в рот порцию остывающего риса и заметил:

— Ну, если хочешь, чтобы во время танцев половина школы облапала мою задницу, то, конечно, я останусь. Даже не переживай.

То, каким собственничеством воспылали глаза Тони, Питер предпочёл оставить без комментариев.

Они ели за разговором о чём-то отвлечённом, больше не возвращаясь к теме родителей. Питер запоздало подумал, что стоило бы собрать в комнате пару вещей, чтобы не показаться Тони неряшливым инфантилом. Постукивая пальцами по стулу, он искал повод быстро сгонять туда, чтобы тот точно не пошёл вслед за ним, и решение неожиданно нашлось само по себе. Когда у Тони зазвонил зазвонил мобильник, Питер нечаянно обратил внимание на высвечивающиеся там «Стив». Его словно чем-то прошибло, и он поспешно отвёл взгляд в сторону, будто ничего не видел. Подорвался с места и под предлогом написать Мэй ретировался в комнату, пока сердце в его груди отплясывало нереальную чечётку.

Стив как-то говорил с Питером во время тренировки. Он тогда мягко улыбнулся и заверил, что между ними хоть и остались неразрешённые вопросы, но им с Тони ничего не мешает оставаться друзьями. Нед с Мишель тоже не видели в этом особой проблемы, если учесть, что Стив действительно вёл себя в стиле старого-доброго друга. Питер искренне хотел верить ему, однако какое-то отдалённое осознание подсказывало, что чувства так просто не проходят. Во всяком случае, маленький отголосок всегда возникал в голове Тони при упоминании имени капитана их футбольной команды. Питер не ревновал и не бесился, а просто тактично молчал. В конце концов, эти двое были вместе достаточно долго, чтобы хранить одним им понятные тайны и наедине говорить о том, чего больше никто из окружающих не понимал.

Покачав головой, чтобы отогнать самую малость задевающие мысли, Питер принялся спешно собирать вещи и на манер урагана забрасывать их в шкаф. Стоило дверке удачно захлопнуться, он обратил внимание на заваленный всякими штуками стол. От этого Питер пришёл в неподдельный ужас — если вещи можно спрятать в шкаф, где им и место, то куда деть всё остальное? Учебники с некоторыми блоками оказались сложены в один ряд на полке, распечатки полетели во внутренний ящик, а многочисленные маркеры с ручками уместились в металлическом органайзере. Питер обежал взглядом комнату, проверяя, что ещё мог бы затолкать под кровать или под компьютерный стол. Он отвлёкся на пиликнувший телефон, подхватывая его чисто на автомате и отвечая на звонок практически не глядя.

— Дорогой, ты там не спишь случайно? — поинтересовалась Мэй первым делом. Питер запоздало вспомнил, что она должна была вот-вот вернуться домой.

— Не, ты чего, какой спать! — наигранно оптимистично выдал он, совершая очередной оборот вокруг своей оси в поисках хлама. — Я тут живчиком.

— Ох, у тебя же завтра дискотека, да? Готовишься? — засмеялась тётя на том конце.

— С чего ты взяла? — Питер зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, чтобы вытащить зарядку из-под подушки и поправить одеяло на кровати. — Может, просто настроение хорошее?

— Обычно ты не ходишь на такие мероприятия, — привела она стоящий аргумент. — Я не могла тебя вытащить даже к дочкам подруг на выходных, а тут ты сам попросился. Что ты скрываешь от меня, Питер Бенджамин Паркер?

— Ничего я не скрываю! — возмутился Питером, надеясь, что его голос звучал достаточно возмущённо. — Мэй, это всего лишь стечение обстоятельств. Честно.

— Может быть, — двусмысленно протянула тётя, наверняка там улыбаясь в трубку. — Стечение обстоятельств, или… — её молчание немного затянулась. — Мой дорогой племянник наконец-то влюбился?

Питер почти приложился головой о шкаф, потому что с подобных тем Мэй ни за что просто так не слезала. Это были долгие разговоры о том, как всем хорошим мальчикам нужно хотя бы иногда смотреть в сторону девочек или других мальчиков. Питер вспыхивал ярче макового цвета и быстро увиливал от ответа, но в данный момент не мог повесить трубку, чтобы ничего не отвечать.

— Нет, — сказал не совсем уверенно. — В кого? Ты же знаешь, моя голова забита уроками, Звёздными войнами и играми. Какие мне отношения, о чём ты?

Маленький ангел Питера на правом плече грустно вздыхал, покачивая головой, а маленький чёртик злорадно усмехался, зная, насколько же это неправда.

— Пусть так, — неожиданно согласилась Мэй, что несказанно удивило его. Когда это она так быстро соглашалась? — Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив, Питер. А остальное уже твоё дело. А! Совсем забыла. Я задержусь на работе ещё на часика два, ладно? — судя по вздоху тёти, она действительно очень устала. — У нас квартальный отчёт на носу, директор попросил закончить с б _о_ льшим объёмом документом к завтрашнему утру. Ничего, если ты поужинаешь один?

— Да, конечно, — Питер едва сдержал желание облегчённо осесть на пол. — Всё равно хотел посмотреть фильм и лечь пораньше. Не волнуйся, я не помру с голоду.

— О, я не волнуюсь, — вновь засмеялась Мэй. — Ты у меня взрослый мальчик.

Если бы мог, Питер бы упал лицо вниз от стыда. Господи, его родная тётя воспринимала за ребёнка, какого же мнения о нём тогда Старк? Не думал ли Тони о Питере так же, когда он ужасно смущался темы секса?

Прощаясь с тётей, Питер мрачно отбросил телефон обратно на кровать. И вот как узнать? Спросить напрямую, или?..

— Значит, Звёздные войны? — раздалось из коридора, откуда Тони вышел мягкой поступью и остановился, облокотившись плечом о дверной косяк.

— А подслушивать чужие разговоры нехорошо, — нашёлся с ответом Питер, скрестив руки на груди и нервно закусив щёку изнутри. Сколько Тони успел услышать?

— Прости, непроизвольно вышло.

Хоть Тони и говорил слова извинения, но его интонация была далеко от той, когда люди действительно о чём-то сожалеют. Питер удержался от закатывания глаз. Ну конечно. Тактичность явно не его.

— Так ты всё-таки шифруешься перед тётушкой? — поинтересовался Тони, когда заскользил взглядом по комнате своего парня. Они ни разу не были друг у друга дома, так что изучить небольшое пространство и запомнить любую мелочь казалось ему в данный момент чем-то невероятно важным.

— Я её подготавливаю, — Питер преувеличенно спокойно пожал плечами. — Чтобы не разом сказать « _Мэй, я больше не свободен, его зовут Тони, он хороший, не переживай_ ». Мне кажется, для этого нужно время.

— Возможно.

Тони сделал шаг вглубь комнаты, пока Питер не знал, с какого момента ему станет ужасно стыдно. Он остановился взглядом на полке с учебниками, на которой пылились всякие фигурки, значки и прочая атрибутика Звёздных войн. Питер мысленно влепил себе затрещину — как мог забыть свалить это в ближайший ящик? Тони осмотрел всё, что ему было нужно, после чего перевёл взгляд на него.

— Всё нормально? — не удержался Питер от вопроса. Когда Тони недопонимающе вскинул бровь, он прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул куда-то вниз. — Ну, вы поговорили. Всё в порядке?

— А что может быть не в порядке? — Тони слегка нахмурил брови и сделал пару шагов навстречу.

— Н-ничего, — сглотнув, Питер едва не попятился назад к шкафу. — Просто спросил.

Тони продолжал плавно подходить к нему, всё-таки вынудив сделать шаг назад и упереться спиной в дверцы шкафа. Воздух между ними сразу же накалился, что осталось только вдыхать через рот и пытаться не выдавать мечущимся взглядом отчаянное желание оказаться в крепкой хватке. Питер не хотел заставлять Тони думать о нём в плохом свете, не хотел выставлять себя ревнующим идиотом, как те девушки в фильмах Мэй по телевизору.

— Кто-то ревнует? — Тони склонился над ним, смотря с азартом в глазах и улыбаясь ужасно по-старковски. Питер хотел запечатлеть эту улыбку на своих губах, запрыгнуть на него и вцепиться, будто клещ в носителя.

— Я не ревную. Я же знаю, что вы… близки.

Питер медленно сглотнул, боясь увидеть подтверждение на лице Тони или отвращение, что они вообще завели этот разговор.

— Были близки, — резюмировал тот, облокачиваясь локтем о дверцу как раз сбоку от их голов. — Он спрашивал, во сколько сможем завтра отрепетировать. Я сказал, что свободен после обеда, — Питер шумно выдохнул через рот, боясь брякнуть лишнее слово. — Между нами всё кончено, Паркер. Не нужно надумывать лишнего.

— Это не лишнее, — Питер упрямо смотрел в его глаза, такие красивые и затягивающие, что не хотелось больше видеть ничего вокруг. — Вы по-прежнему много знаете друг о друге. Это очень круто, что вы остались друзьями. Меня волнует, что всё это может рухнуть, и тебе снова станет хреново. А я не Стив.

Казалось, последние слова нашли странный отголосок в глубине души Тони, что заставило его замереть и явно о чём-то задуматься. Питер с волнением опустил взгляд, когда уверенная рука пробралась по бедру к талии, сжала её, вынуждая податься грудью вперёд. Он охнул, стоило их телам столкнуться, и Тони прижался губами к его заалевшему уху, горячо выдохнул, из-за чего мурашки по коже побежали.

— Нет. Ты не Стив, и никогда им не будешь, — низкий тембр голоса посылал волны возбуждения по всему телу, отдающиеся импульсами внизу живота. — То, что было между нами со Стивом, останется между нами со Стивом в прошлом. Мы поговорили, пришли к общему соглашению и решили остаться друзьями. Оба хороши. Но я очень хочу, чтобы ты понял, Паркер. Раз и навсегда, — Тони подцепил второй рукой подбородок Питера, проходясь губами по его щеке. — Я с тобой, потому что ты — это ты. Ты не замена и не проекция. Ты Питер Паркер, на которого у меня регулярно стоит в течение всего времени, что мы встречаемся.

Питер не понял, кто из них потянулся первым, а то, как они столкнулись уже не только грудью, но и губами, он запомнит надолго. Тони вжал его в дверцы шкафа своим телом, проталкиваясь языком в рот и исследуя руками всё, что попадается на пути. Он оглаживал и сжимал бёдра, проходился по голой талии, забирался горячими ладошками под кромку шортов, едва-едва проходясь кончиками пальцев по покрывшейся мурашки коже. Питер сгорал вместе со своими эмоциями, плавясь под воздействием мокрого поцелуя, интимных касаний и стояка, упирающегося в пах Тони.

Это был уже не первый раз, когда они немного переходили стадию безобидных объятий, но первый раз, когда Питер бы не остановился, дойдя до конца. Тони кусал его губы, чем вырывал из него нетерпеливые вздохи и тихие стоны в поцелуй. От этого сносило крышу, хотелось повалиться на рядом стоящую кровать и по-настоящему позволить овладеть своим телом. Питер хватался руками за крепкие плечи, зарывался пальцами в волосы на затылке и смело тёрся возбуждённым членом о такой же возбуждённый член Тони под грубой тканью джинсов, призывая его к действию, без слов прося помочь справиться с этим.

Казалось, что для оргазма ему не потребуется много времени и действий. Будет достаточно одного прикосновения умелых пальцев к головке, чтобы он в этот же момент кончил. Но вместо ожидаемого Тони резко поправил на нём шорты, словно ничего не делал под ними, и плавно отстранился, облизывая припухшие губы. Питер смотрел на него ошалелым взглядом, не до конца осознающим, что произошло.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне, Паркер, — Тони с лёгкой улыбкой щёлкнул его по носу, ни разу не взглянув вниз на свою натянутую ширинку.

— Я не… — начал было Питер, готовый не останавливаться в этот раз на одних касаниях, но его парень был удивительно непреклонен.

— Не я же говорю отцу, что у меня в голове Звёздные войны вместо влюблённости, и не я спрашиваю тебя про отношения с бывшим, — Тони говорил просевшим голосом, полным желания и уверенности в себе.

— У меня нет бывшего, — выпалил Питер быстрее, чем подумал. Прикусив язык, он снова пнул внутреннюю натуру под зад. О, действительно, важнее этой новости ничего не было.

— Серьёзно? Ни одного? Никогда? — Тони натурально удивился, а затем по мере осмысления ситуации его глаза загорались очень нехорошим пламенем. — Блядь, и откуда ты такой взялся, Паркер? — простонал он сквозь зубы, упираясь лбом в висок Питера. — Такой чертовски неугомонный, желанный и невинный. Невинный для меня.

Питер несильно пожал плечами, не зная этого ответа. Потому что, возможно, не хотел доверять себя никому другому, кроме Тони?

— Завтра вечером я хочу убедиться, что мы можем идти дальше в этом темпе, — сказал он, заглядывая Питеру в глаза. Тот практически не дышал, желая услышать всё от первого слова до последнего, понять, что это точно не шутка. — Ну, или что нам стоит притормозить. Если я увижу, что ты готов к большему, мы продолжим то, что начали сейчас. Согласен?

Питер покивал, вернув себе способность здраво мыслить. Если никто из них не остановится, если зайдут дальше, то…

— Возможно, Мэй завтра уедет на ночёвку к своей подруге, — кашлянул Питер, смотря на напрягшегося Тони из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Так что если ты не против переночевать не у себя дома, то, может быть…

— Может быть, — поспешно согласился, подаваясь вперёд и оставляя на губах Питера лёгкий, дурашливый поцелуй.

Этим вечером они всё-таки доели китайскую еду, не упоминая дискотеку, поговорили о личном. Тони снова прижал Питера к себе, когда настало время поспешно уходить перед возвращением Мэй, и ушёл, напоследок чмокнув его в лоб. А Питер… Питер повалился на кровать, уткнулся лицом в подушку и завизжал. Кажется, его самая желанная фантазия скоро сбудется.


	9. Правильность

Питер придирчиво уставился на себя в зеркало, стоя в ванной в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг раскрасневшихся после душа бёдер. Он покрутился из стороны в сторону, пока продолжал усердно чистить белые зубы. Внутри него весь мир переворачивался с ног на голову в ожидании этого вечера, когда Мэй подвезёт его к школе, а потом уедет к подруге на ночёвку.

Питер смутно подозревал, что «подругой» был тот милый ухажёр, что пару недель назад прислал ей цветы прямо к завтраку. Тётя тогда охала и ахала, какой же букет большой и красивый, хотя лично он не видел в этом ничего такого уж сверхъестественного. Букет как букет. Да, явно побольше тех, что продают в обычном цветочном магазине, но и ничего гениального. Самые обычные цветы, которые засохнут через пару дней и полетят в мусорку. Этого Питер, конечно, не сказал, потому что не получалось не улыбаться, глядя на смущённую и одновременно польщённую тётушку. И в этот раз тоже ничего не сказал, сделав вид, будто не помнил случая двухнедельной давности. Разве что в мыслях отчётливо мелькнула картинка с вложенной запиской, где он втихую разглядел вручную написанное «Хэппи».

Прополоскав рот и отправив зубную щётку обратно на её законное место, Питер захлопнул дверцу стиральной машинки лёгким движением ноги и вернулся в свою комнату, пока Мэй не решила во второй раз за день начать тему пользования средствами контрацепции. Он отнекивался как мог, нёс всякую чушь про очередной спор с Недом и уводил тему в другое русло только так. Тётя понимающе щурилась, но особо допытываться не стала. Натянув трусы с джинсами, Питер плюхнулся в компьютерное кресло и принялся отвечать на сообщения друзей в общем чате. Они не договаривались с Тони встретиться непосредственно у входа, поэтому за возможную встречу тёти со своим парнем он не переживал. Питера волновало другое.

Как бы он ни старался отвлечься, будоражащие сознание воспоминания о чертовски возбуждающем разговоре прошлого дня довольно заметно нервировали его. Это была договорённость не просто продолжать отношения, а продолжать их на совсем-совсем другом уровне. Тони ждал от Питера разрешения продолжить то, на чём они всегда останавливались. Он хотел от него ярко выраженной инициативы, желания сломать идиотские стереотипы о влюблённых парочках в обычных школах. Питер сам не меньше мечтал дорваться до всего того, что Тони предлагал ему в этой неожиданной для всех связи. Он был не прочь добраться до большего, однако сам факт того, что им пришлось притормозить, чтобы полностью отдаться друг другу сегодня, уже два раза за день приводил к ожидаемому стояку.

— Ты слишком заморачиваешься, милый, — сочувствующе заметила Мэй, наблюдая за его сборами с порога комнаты. — На дискотеки люди ходят расслабиться, а не для того, чтобы следовать этикету.

— Я не собираюсь напяливать фрак, — Питер в сомнении взглянул на две белые футболки, настолько идентичные, что отличие можно разглядеть разве что по фирме производства на маленькой этикетке. — Но не идти же туда в толстовке.

— Не в толстовке, — Мэй согласно кивнула и ненавязчиво указала в сторону геля для волос. — Но вот это уже лишнее. Если тебе будет некомфортно, твоя спутница сразу же поймёт, что что-то не так.

Питер нервно дёрнул плечом, напялил одну из футболок и натянул сверху рубашку с коротким рукавом, оставив её полностью расстёгнутой. В зеркале смотрелось очень даже ничего.

— Мэй, у меня нет девушки, — отчаянно простонал он, зажмуриваясь. — И туда я иду тоже не из-за девушки.

— Из-за кого бы ты туда ни шёл, — Мэй с понимающей улыбкой заботливо поправила ему воротник рубашки. — Судя по всему, этот человек особенный, раз ему удалось вытащить тебя повеселиться.

Питеру не терпелось ответить, что Тони действительно был для него особенным во всех смыслах с тех пор, как он влюбился в него. Тётя продолжила давать ему парочку наставлений, считая своим долгом растормошить племянника ради его же блага. Питер испытывал искреннюю благодарность за то, какие слова она подбирала, говоря с ним на эту тему. В преддверии эмоционального вечера он отчаянно нуждался если не в прямой поддержке, то хотя бы в уверенности, что всё идёт в нужном темпе, что их совместная тяга перейти черту завязана не на навязывании желаний одного другому. В очередной раз прокручивая в голове события последних дней, Питер окончательно убедился в своей правоте — он хотел быть с Тони, как бы ни казалось стыдно признаваться в собственных фантазиях в мире грёз.

Перед выходом Питер глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, наблюдая за тётей, надевающей высокие каблуки, идеально сочетающиеся с её облегающими джинсами и лёгкой блузкой под заправку. Роберт крутился вокруг его ног подобно урагану, словно переживая за хозяина, думая пойти вместе с ним и помочь в нужном моменте. Питер ласково чмокнул животное в пушистый лоб, а потом быстро выскочил за дверь, пока пёс не решил осуществить задуманное. Бежать за ним через всю улицу было банально некогда. То, что Роберт прошлым вечером благополучно дрых в ванной, никак не мешая хозяину вести диалог с парнем, было удачным стечением обстоятельств.

Всю дорогу до школы он пытался успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, готовящееся устроить ему марафон по нескончаемой аритмии. Питер боролся с волнением на уровне желудка, постоянно приспускал окно в машине и вдыхал прохладный воздух. Когда телу становилось достаточно холодно, по коже бежали мурашки, тем самым отвлекая внимание подсознания на то, чтобы согреться. Он кусал губы, односложно отвечал на вопросы Мэй и приказывал своим чуть подрагивающим пальцам на руках прекратить палить его перед тётей. Она-то вон знала, что случалось после дискотек, но ведь не зря же Питер в течение целого дня мужественно убеждал её, насколько ему всё это чуждо. Стоило увидеть издалека знакомую машину на парковке, он не сумел сдержать судорожный вздох — так скрутило внутренности от ожидания той самой минуты, когда они столкнутся.

— Повеселись, милый, — тётя ласково чмокнула его в щёку. Понимающие Нед с Мишель терпеливо остановились неподалёку от входа. — И ни о чём не переживай. Если что-то пойдёт не так, позвони мне, хорошо?

— Спасибо, Мэй, — Питер расплылся в благодарной улыбке, выскользнул из машины и дождался, когда она выедет со школьной парковки.

— Помню, с каким трудом мы раньше вытаскивали тебя погулять, чувак, — с нотками ностальгии протянул Нед, когда они смогли зайти внутрь.

Питер пожал плечами в ответ, потому что не был уверен, что пришёл бы, не будь здесь Тони, хотя друзья действительно часто пытались взять его с собой потусить. Ему удавалось находить сотни выдуманных поводов, лишь бы не ходить в места большого скопления народа. В этот раз у Питера не осталось выхода — он бы не посмел упустить возможность полюбоваться на Тони за ударной установкой, такого разгорячённого и эмоционального после выступления. Если бы они с Мэй были миллиардерами, Питер бы не пожалел отдавать тысячи долларов просто за то, чтобы спокойно любоваться им.

— Ты реально думаешь, что он тут из-за нас? — усмехнувшаяся Мишель подхватила с пола надувной шарик, наполненный обычным воздухом, и бросила его в Неда.

— Нет, конечно! — тот с весёлым хохотом отправил ей ответочку. — Где мы, а где Старк?

Против воли Питер ощутил укол совести, отчего прочистил горло и уверенно заявил:

— Вообще-то, — он пригнулся, пропуская шарик над головой, — если бы вас здесь не было, я бы сомневался до сегодняшнего утра.

— Видишь? — хмыкнула ЭмДжей и закатила глаза. — Он согласился, даже не думая. Смотри аккуратнее, неудачник, вот так потеряешь голову, а нам через годик вытаскивать тебя из глубокой депрессии.

— Да уж, — Нед театрально схватился за сердце. — Уже вижу, как Старк выпустится, ты словишь хандру, и придётся нам влюблять тебя в кого-нибудь другого, чтобы ты не сбежал от нас в Бронкс.

Питер отмахнулся от них, зная, что разговор повторится ещё не один раз. Тем временем они прошли через школьные коридоры к актовому залу, откуда уже вовсю доносилась громкая музыка. Большинство школьников танцевало под популярные хиты, гремящие в колонках, а часть из них разбрелась по территории помещения, чтобы разделиться на группы и о чём-то активно говорить. Питер не удивился, что при входе на них тут же налетела Бетти, утаскивая Неда и их с Мишель практически в самую гущу толпы. Они пробирались через танцующих школьников в определённом направлении, и лишь в нескольких метрах от сцены Питер понял, зачем им приходилось преодолеть весь проделанный путь.

Бетти сказала, что скоро должны были выступить «КулБойз» с тремя песнями, поэтому стоило заранее занять места поближе к сцене, а не в середине или в конце. Питер не особо слушал, о чём она говорила дальше, ибо всё его внимание сосредоточилось на мелькнувших Стиве и Клинте, который по личным причинам не присутствовал на предпоследней репетиции группы. Сэма поблизости не наблюдалось, ровным счётом как и Тони. Питер в нерешительности пощипал себя за запястье, не зная, стоит ли подойти и спросить у них про него. В конечном итоге, решившись, он бросил пару слов друзьям, пообещал вернуться через пару минут и направился непосредственно к Стиву. Они готовились в ближайшие пятнадцать минут выйти на сцену, значит, наверняка знали, кто и где был.

— Эй, ребят, приветик, — поздоровался Питер с доброжелательной улыбкой на лице. — Не знаете случайно, где Тони? Мы только пришли, не успел спросить у него самого.

— Они с Сэмом настраивают гитару в репетиционной, здесь слишком шумно для этого, — Стив обвёл взглядом помещение, словно тоже выискивая нужную ему личность.

— Это ещё что, — Клинт подбросил в воздух монетку, задумчиво усмехнувшись. — Вот сейчас зажжём, тогда будет шумно.

— Надеюсь, — Стив согласно кивнул и неожиданно чуть нахмурил брови. — Что-то они долго, нам бы уже настраивать оборудование на сцене. Не уверен, что с прошлого раза с ним кто-то работал.

— Сейчас потороплю, только ты теперь не потеряйся, — Клинт многозначительно поправил жёлтые очки на носу, надетые специально для образа, и скрылся в веселящейся толпе.

Питер проследил за уходом Бартона, собравшись пожелать Стиву удачи, а затем вернуться к друзьям, как тот неожиданно опередил его.

— Слушай, у тебя найдётся минутка? — Стив приподнял уголки губ, указав в сторону закулисья.

Удивлённо моргнув, Питер мысленно влепил себе затрещину и кивнул.

— Да, конечно!

Они прошли туда, где обычно находились готовящиеся к следующему выступлению артисты. Музыка по-прежнему грохотала, ударяя по ушам сильными басами, но вдали от толпы и чьих-то смешанных восклицаний было намного уютнее говорить. Питер с любопытством оглядел спрятанный занавес, пока шёл за Стивом. Ему наконец-то довелось забраться по ту сторону сцены за последние пару лет. Кажется, в младших классах его пытались заставить играть какую-то роль в школьном спектакле, что не откликалось в нём ни единой эмоцией, и вот в одиннадцатом классе он всё-таки снова сюда попал.

Стив обернулся к нему, когда они остановились там, куда никто другой не сунет нос ради того, чтобы послушать чужой разговор. Питер нервно скрестил руки на груди — это малость напрягло его, поэтому об истинном спокойствии не могло идти и речи.

— Извини, что так, — Стив виновато улыбнулся, пожав плечами. — Думаю, для таких разговоров нужна конфиденциальность, а рядом с колонками мы бы вряд ли поговорили, не сорвав голос.

— Я понимаю, — Питер постарался расслабиться, чтобы не спроецировать замешательство на своём лице. — Ты хотел сказать что-то важное, да?

— Именно, — Стив неожиданно сделал к нему широкий шаг, сократив расстояние. Питер не понял, почему не сработал рефлекс попятиться назад, хотя всегда до этого срабатывал. — Не буду скрывать, это насчёт Тони.

Питеру показалось, что земля ушла у него из-под ног. Конечно же, о чём ещё им со Стивом говорить, кроме как не о нём? Но зачем? Они никогда не поднимали эту тему, учитывая, что Питер был достаточно воспитан, чтобы лишний раз не сыпать соль на рану. Отчётливая догадка заставила его похолодеть прямо на месте. А вдруг Стив сейчас скажет, что передумал? Вдруг он осмыслил ситуацию, приревновал Тони и захотел вернуться к нему? Вот так внезапно и в лицо? Неужели Стив хотел попросить Питера уйти в сторонку, как до того дня на прошлой дискотеке, когда Тони специально поцеловал его из соображения позлить?

Он смотрел в голубые глаза, такие яркие и красивые, очень похожие на лазурные волны океана на каком-нибудь песочном берегу. Ими не получалось не проникнуться, настолько они искрились эмоциями, испытываемыми Стивом. Питер не без притуплённой боли в груди понимал, почему Тони вообще был влюблён в него. В кого люди влюбляются сильнее всего? В тех, кто искренен и честен с другими. Стив представлял из себя целый комплект лучших качеств честного воспитанного человека. А вот Питер выглядел ни капельки не похоже. У него были самые обычные глаза, похожие цветом разве что на терпкую корицу, он чаще всего выдавал глупые выражения лица и не умел так красиво улыбаться.

— У нас как-то не выдавалось повода поговорить, поэтому хочу сказать сейчас, раз появилась такая возможность, — Стив решительно сжал плечи вздрогнувшего Питера, не дав возможность раскрыть рта во вполне логичном вопросе. — Я рад, что у вас всё получилось, — он говорил, а его глаза сияли неподдельной искренностью. — Мне казалось, Тони будет делать вид, что наше расставание никак на нём не сказалось, а в итоге получилось даже наоборот. Ты действительно оказался с ним в нужный момент, Питер. Я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты не оттолкнул его.

— А я рад, что вы не возненавидели друг друга, как бывает у других. Ты правда много значишь для него, — выпалил Питер, не зная, приносят ли ему успокоение эти крепкие руки на плечах или нет. Всё равно этот вечер должен был стать одним из самых странных вечеров за минувшие годы. — И я очень хочу, чтобы вы продолжали общаться. Друзья из вас получаются классные, честно! — он растянул губы в улыбке, не решаясь сделать лишнее телодвижение и спугнуть витающую между ними откровенность.

— Думаешь? — Стив повторил за ним улыбку, сияя безграничным облегчением в глубине голубых глаз.

— Уверен, — серьёзно кивнул Питер, когда его плечи медленно отпустили. — Мне только в радость знать, что вы решили разногласия. А ещё мне нравится ваша группа. Я просто обожаю наблюдать за вашими репетициями. Сказать по правде, мне было бы чертовски обидно, если бы вы…

— Распались? — понимающе продолжил Стив. — Да, всем бы было обидно. Именно по этой причине мы и поговорили, чтобы точно не осталось неразрешённых вопросов. Наши проблемы не должны сказываться на команде.

— Это разумно, — согласился Питер, решившись на маленькую смелость. — Надеюсь, у вас с Баки тоже всё хорошо?

Стив удивлённо посмотрел на него, а затем смущённо улыбнулся.

— Не без сложностей, но да. Можно и так сказать, — Стив скрестил руки на груди и вдруг задумчиво сощурился. — К слову, говорят, Флеш Томпсон не даёт тебе покоя, так?

Питер вздрогнул, в шоке уставившись на него. Во-первых, откуда Стив знал? Во-вторых, пусть и знал, зачем ему спрашивать про это?

— Ну, не совсем не даёт, но… — слукавил Питер, смущённо кашлянув. Подумать только. Бывший парень его парня реально спрашивал, обижают ли его. Нонсенс. — Ничего страшного. Все люди с кем-то конфликтуют, это рабочие мелочи.

— Отнимать чужие сотовые не мелочи, — хмуро возразил Стив, а заметив растерянность на лице Питера, тут же поспешил объяснить. — Тони рассказал мне про четверг. Если Флеш попытается отыграться на тебе, и если ты не захочешь говорить Тони, можешь сказать мне, хорошо? Мы поговорим с Томпсоном. По-хорошему.

Питер не знал, от чего хотел помереть больше. От того, что Стив относился к нему типа как к другу, или от того, что предлагал решить проблему за него.

— М-мы? — переспросил он высоким голосом, чувствуя жар не только на лице, но и на шее.

— Мы, — спокойно подтвердил Стив. — Нескольких старшеклассников он наверняка послушает.

Будучи человеком слова, он бы это обещание обязательно сдержал, Питер в этом не сомневался. Он смущённо улыбнулся ему, как бы прося прощение, что его проблемы стали достоянием общественности. Во всяком случае, близких друзей Тони. Он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к тому, что помимо Неда, ЭмДжей и Бетти кто-то теперь тоже знал о нём нечто более личное, однако Питер ощущал невероятный трепет в груди от мысли, что Тони делился с друзьями их общими проблемами. Не умалчивал, не привирал, а говорил как есть. Значит, для него это было действительно важно — показать, насколько у них всё серьёзно.

— Спасибо, — Питер благодарно кивнул, только сейчас сумев облегчённо опустить напряжённые плечи. — Но, наверное, после директора ему вряд ли захочется влипать в неприятности.

— Да кто же его знает? — Стив многозначительно покосился в сторону. — Так что, если хочешь, можешь обращаться к нам. Я всегда помогу, потому что не потерплю издевательства над другими людьми. Особенно над теми, кого знаю.

Не успел Питер ответить, как возмущённый Клинт заглянул в закулисье с очень недовольным лицом.

— Эй! А как же не расходиться? Мне вас теперь по всей школе собирать?

Они поспешили выйти к остальным, в зале и правда прибавилось народа, плюс время на настройку оборудования знатно сократилось. Следуя за спиной Стива, Питер едва сдерживался от желания заобнимать самого себя от переполняющего его спокойствия. Вопросы, которые он так боялся задать, только что остались в прошлом, а ему ясно дали понять, в какой перспективе Тони видел их отношения. Это не могло не радовать душу, не могло не заставлять живот сжиматься в ожидании приближения конца вечера. Он улыбался против своей воли, плевав с высокой Эйфелевой башни, что бы и кто подумал о нём в этот момент.

Когда они спускались по ступенькам сбоку от сцены, Питер заметил Тони, разговаривающего о чём-то с Сэмом и Роуди, опирающемся о его плечо. Тот тут же перевёл на них удивлённый взгляд, намереваясь подойти и разузнать, что все трое там делали, однако Питер вовремя помахал рукой троице, чтобы отвлечь внимание, и быстро чмокнул Тони в щёку в знаке приветствия. Стив понимающе потянул Сэма с Клинтом на сцену, а их оставил одних, не забыв намекнуть, что осталось не так много времени до выступления.

— Напомни, с каких пор вы двое уединяетесь, — Тони недоверчиво сощурился вслед вокалисту группы.

— Кто-то ревнует? — Питер с усмешкой припомнил его же слова с прошлого вечера. Пусть он и делал вид, словно это было странно, а всё равно обнимал мягко и ласково.

— Ещё чего, — фыркнул Тони ему в макушку, зарывшись носом в пропахшие фруктовым шампунем волосы. — Итак, ты всё-таки решил сдержать обещание, Паркер?

Питер немного отодвинулся и с сомнением заглянул в лукавые глаза.

— Обещание? О чём ты?

— Память у тебя отменная, конечно, — Тони наигранно разочаровался, качая головой. — Кое-кто обещал смотреть на меня с первых рядов и не глазеть ни на кого другого, если не хочет потом проблем.

Питер приспустил взгляд на его губы, почему-то задумавшись, а пошла бы ему лёгкая небритость через пару лет? Мужчинам такого типа лица обычно подобное шло гораздо больше, чем идеально гладкая кожа. Хотел бы Питер посмотреть, каким Тони будет лет через десять. Появятся ли у него морщинки вокруг глаз, какие были у всех взрослых? Заляжет ли в них вселенская усталость, коей постоянно блестели глаза Мэй? Он оставит ту же небрежность отросших волос, или подстрижёт их и начнёт укладывать гелем?

— Я ведь уже здесь, — Питер прикрыл глаза, когда Тони мягко коснулся губами скулы, оставляя на ней мимолётный поцелуй. — Разве это не значит, что я помню?

Тони сцепил руки в замок на его пояснице, а Питер шумно сглотнул, стоило их лицам оказаться в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Шум вокруг не казался чем-то важным, не давил на уши и не заставлял морщиться от силы музыкальных басов.

Им было бы достаточно всего-то податься навстречу, дабы соприкоснуться губами, но Тони не сокращал расстояние, просто любуясь лицом Питера, на котором переливались огни диско-шара, впитывая каждую черту, что пока не до конца успел запомнить, не переставая думать о том, как хотел бы сейчас оказаться подальше от шумной толпы, дискотеки и школы в целом. Он бы не прочь усадить его на тот же подоконник, закрыть весь обзор собой и утонуть в нём до потери пульса. Питер был тем океаном, куда Тони бы окунался с головой без кислородного баллона. Его мягкая улыбка и лучики солнца вокруг глаз сводили с ума, вызывали буйство гормонов в крови, что с каждым днём становилось сложнее контролировать.

Тони не знал, та ли это стадия отношений, когда взрослые говорят твёрдое «люблю» и обещают остаться друг с другом на всю жизнь. Они влюбились бесповоротно, так, что отступить назад и сбежать при всём желании бы не получилось. Тони ни разу не говорил Стиву заветные слова, которые люди возносят во всех романах. Почему? Потому что не считал их настоящими. Вот сказать «я тебя люблю» матери — нежной и заботливой Марии, — он не забывал, ведь она была единственным человеком, который бы ни за что не отвернулся от него, какую бы ошибку и ценой чего Тони ни совершил. Но то была мама, это другое, другие чувства, иная стадия любви. Эта любовь благодарная, искренняя, сыновья. Чувства к Стиву не были настолько чистыми и невинными. Тони мог бы двадцать раз сказать заученную фразу, чтобы сделать приятно, а не говорил, и своим партнёрам до этого тоже не говорил.

А сказать их Питеру ему вдруг взаправду захотелось. Не сейчас, потом, может, спустя пару месяцев, когда они достаточно привяжутся, начнут находить свои отголоски в другом и доверяться настолько, чтобы без сомнений. Да, подумал Тони, он обязательно скажет ему эти слова. Потому что Питер не торопил и не просил о большем, Питер заслуживал услышать от любимого человека, как же этот кто-то нуждался в нём.

— Может быть, — пожал Тони плечами, дурашливо боднув Питера в лоб подбородком. — Но знай, что во время выступления я буду постоянно смотреть на тебя, Паркер. И только попробуй свалить с первых рядов.

— Разозлишься? — засмеялся Питер, смешно морща нос.

— Обижусь, — ответили ему грустным голосом. — Поверь, это не лучшее моё состояние, в котором бы ты хотел меня застать.

Питер собрался ответить, почему наоборот не отказался бы на это взглянуть, как сверху раздалось ехидное:

— Старк, я вот реально всё понимаю, но давай вы засосётесь после выступления, окей? — Сэм свисал со сцены, держась за настраивающего синтезатор Клинта. — Мы были бы чрезмерно благодарны, если бы ты думал о песнях, а не о своём стояке.

— Нахер иди, Уилсон, — хмыкнул Тони, что, судя по отнятой от спины руке, показал другу очевидный жест третьим пальцем.

Клинт заржал, утягивая Сэма обратно на сцену, Питер же спрятал смущение у Тони на плече, когда в последний раз прижался к нему в знаке поддержки.

— Хорошо вам выступить, — шепнул он ему на ухо, поспешно целуя в уголок губ и отпуская того на сцену.

— Ещё бы. Меня тут ждёт достойная награда, — усмехнувшись, Тони тоже отпустил его и взобрался по ступенькам к команде.

Идя к друзьям, Питер задавался вопросом, какого чёрта получилось иначе? Сказать что-то последнее хотел он, а в итоге сказал Тони, ещё и таким тоном, что у него почти задрожали коленки. К счастью, Нед с ЭмДжей не заметили лихорадочного румянца на щеках и в вырезе футболки, но улыбнулись друг другу так, словно знали всё и ничего одновременно.

Выступление началось сразу же после того, как парень, взявший на себя инициативу побыть диджеем на дискотеке, объявил об обещанном сюрпризе. Питер задумчиво сощурился, потому что был уверен на все сто процентов, что где-то видел его. Кажется, парня звали Пьетро. В тот момент, когда раздались первые аккорды, Питер застыл рядом с обменивающимися мыслями Недом и Бетти. Это ужасно напоминало ему ту вечеринку, где его безответная любовь впервые обратила на него внимание. Тогда их объединяло одно звание учеников школы, теперь же Тони стал его первым в жизни парнем. Про себя Питер надеялся, что первым и единственным, но загадывать было слишком рано.

Снова, как в тот раз, он смотрел на него взглядом окончательно влюблённого идиота. Памятуя про диалог на кухне, Питер невольно понял — руки Тони, умело обращающиеся с палочками, давно стали одним из его главных кинков. Толпа за ним гудела и двигалась в такт песне, кто-то подпевал, кто-то танцевал в стиле «дрыгаться, пока не отключится мозг». Питер не особо помнил, что и как было. Но помнил тот момент, когда они встретились взглядами. Тони выглядел чертовски разгорячённым, а Питер надеялся, что не был похож на анимешную школьницу с сердечками вместо глаз. Хотя, стоило им посмотреть друг на друга, сердце издало громкий удар и на секунду будто бы остановилось от переполняющих чувств. Как в тот миг, когда Тони поцеловал его.

Питер не мог отвести взгляд от сцены на протяжение всех пятнадцати минут выступления. ЭмДжей невольно ткнула его в бок, вынуждая на секунду вопросительно взглянуть на неё. Её глаза так и говорили: «Господи, и вот что с тебя взять, неудачник?». Но Питер не обижался. Питер знал, что она права. Теперь уже ничего не взять. Потянув друга за локоть, Нед окликнул ЭмДжей, и они вчетвером влезли в один кадр — весело улыбающиеся, взбудораженные и эмоциональные. Питер бы хотел, чтобы их дружба прошла через года, когда бы они стали взрослыми. Потому что, он уверен, лучше не будет уже никогда.

После выступления «КулБойз» топла по-прежнему кричала и танцевала, диджей сразу же поставил очередной популярный трек, а Питер неожиданно оказался утянутым куда-то в сторону выхода. Он недоумённо обернулся, ибо Тони вряд ли бы успел за такое короткое время добраться к нему, и ведь не ошибся — прям перед ним стоял лучезарно улыбающийся Уэйд.

— О… Эм… Привет? — выдавил он дружелюбно, вскинув брови в недоумевающем жесте.

— Приветики, Питти-пай, — Уэйд склонил голову и развёл руки в стороны. — Давай обнимемся, что ли? Давненько не виделись!

Питер в недоумении уставился на него. Во-первых, с каких пор они обнимались при встрече. Он что-то пропустил? Во-вторых, куда смотрел Нед, когда его утаскивали? Явно не на лучшего друга, а на милую красавицу Бетти. В-третьих… Обниматься с Уэйдом, зная, что неподалёку был Тони? Не особо хорошая мысль. Так что, гонимый здравомыслием, Питер специально скрестил руки на груди, как бы и закрывая доступ к обнимашкам, и давая понять, что с ним это не прокатит.

— Очень рад тебя видеть, но… — Питер поочерёдно поднял плечи в безмолвии. — Ты что-то хотел? Я просто с друзьями, не хочу потеряться, до них потом фиг дозвонишься.

— О, конечно, конечно! — покивал Уэйд, щёлкнув пальцами и пододвинулся, прикрывая лицо сбоку ладонью. — А я тут хотел обсудить делишки-секретишки. Помнишь же, о чём мы болтали в прошлый раз?

— Ты про Флеша? — ляпнул Питер быстрее нужного и тут же едва сдержал внутренний возглас. Чёрт.

— Про него самого, — судя по всему, Уэйд не особо удивился. — Ну и как? Ты ожидал, что этим кем-то окажется именно он?

Питер озадаченно уставился на него в попытке понять, к чему этот разговор.

— Ну, я не особо удивился. Флеш всегда ненавидел меня, поэтому его поступок вполне логичен.

— Верно, — Уэйд пододвинулся ещё ближе, отчего Питер едва не ступил назад в попытке куда-нибудь сбежать. — А ты знал, что у него было видео, которое нечаянно удалилось с его телефона?

В этот момент Питер окончательно застыл. Видео, которое нечаянно удалилось? Как это?

— В каком смысле?

— Было видео, а потом — бамс — и нетушки, — Уэйд многозначительно указал взглядом на мелькнувшего в толпе Томпсона. — Так что, Питти, его желание отомстить тебе не безосновательное.

— Но кто его удалил? — Питер оторвал взгляд от Флеша, переведя его обратно на таинственно молчавшего Уэйда. — Подожди, зачем вообще кому-то разбираться с этим? К тому же, там ведь не было ничего… — запнувшись, Питер невольно прокашлялся, не желая обсуждать это с Уэйдом. Увидь подобное вся школа, проблемы бы были не только у него, но и у Тони. Заниматься непотребствами в раздевалке школьный устав пока что никому не позволял. — Стоп, — Питер сделал опасливый шаг назад, недоверчиво указывая на Уэйда. — Не говори мне, что это…

— Вот блин! — в сердцах ахнул Уэйд, пряча рот за прижатыми друк к другу ладошками. — Питти, ты мне весь кайф обломал! Я-то думал, что ты будешь тупить, а мне придётся рисовать баннер. Но да ничего, всё равно милашно вышло. И ты абсолютно прав, милая булочка с корицей, — Уэйд широко улыбнулся, подставляя ладошки под подбородок. — Это всё я. Бинго!

— Спасибо, конечно, — Питер забегал глазами по толпе, надеясь, что друзья хотя бы задались вопросом, куда он делся. — Я правда благодарен тебе. Но зачем? Я имею в виду, мы не общались с тобой, так что…

Уэйд внезапно схватил его за лицо обеими ладонями, продолжая по-странному улыбаться. Питер не знал, чего захотел больше — притвориться падающим в обморок или сбегающим в туалет. И где был этот Нед, когда он так нужен? Может, ему бы и правда стоило сказать Стиву пару-тройку слов об Уэйде, чтобы они чисто со стороны приглядели за ним?

— Потому что ты очаровашка, Питти, — искренне сказал Уэйд, подмигнув ему. — Жаль, что такой лакомый кусочек достался Старку. Я вообще в шоке, как ты его терпишь! Грубиян тот ещё, — он поморщился, но тут же вернул лицу прежнее выражение. — Но ты всё равно очаровательный, даже если в твоём сердечке живёт этот неблагодарный…

— Руки, блять, убери!

Питер успел только моргнуть, когда ладони Уэйда бесцеремонно скинули с его лица.

— Уилсон, тебя к батарее привязать? — прошипел Тони, наполовину прикрывая Питер собой и оказываясь в опасной близости от лица Уэйда. — Мне уже отвернуться нельзя, чтобы ты не лез к _моему_ парню?

— Ай-яй, Старк, нормы приличия тебе не знакомы? Невежливо влезать в чужой разговор, — Уэйд миролюбиво улыбнулся Питеру через его плечо. — Ну, не буду отвлекать, Питти. Извини, кое-кто испортил весь момент, так что до встречи. Кстати, не забудь напомнить дать тебе мой номер.

— Кстати, — передразнил его голос Тони, ухватив Питера за запястье, — если продолжишь лезть к нему, тебя постигнет участь Томпсона.

И, дёрнув за собой, направился в центр танцующей толпы, недовольной, что кто-то поставил медляк вместо зажигательной попсы. Питер послушно шёл за ним, раздираемый вопросами. Уэйд действительно просто так помог ему, потому что испытывал какие-то чувства? Или это обычная заинтересованность?

— Паркер, скажи честно, у тебя магнит в заднице? Уж больно часто он притягивает к тебе какую-то херню, — рыкнул Тони, резко разворачиваясь. Питер от неожиданности впечатался лбом ему в плечо. — На секунду отвлёкся, а тебя уже стащили.

— Извини, — буркнул Питер, не до конца понимая, за что извиняется, потому что ревнующий Тони входил в число его кинков. — Я не нарочно.

— Да знаю я, — Тони был всё так же раздражён, однако интонация его голоса заметно смягчилась, стоило им оказаться прижатым друг к другу в толпе танцующих парочек. — Надеюсь, Джульетта хотя бы не откажет Ромео в танце?

И только в этот момент Питер до конца осознал, что люди вокруг них не просто танцевали, как до этого, а синхронно двигались, сцепленные руками с другими людьми. Ему никогда не приходилось ни с кем танцевать, кроме Мэй, конечно. Тётя сама направляла его, комментировала, помогала, сейчас же помочь Питеру она не могла.

— Я должен кое-что сказать, — если бы был один, он бы обязательно приложился головой об стенку, ибо это должно было прозвучать не таким писклявым голосом. — Я ещё никогда не… — Питер глубоко вздохнул, боясь показаться ужасно смешным. — Ну, никогда не умел танцевать, так что, наверное, это плохая идея.

Тони молчал пару секунд, пока не издал смешок, а за ним ещё один.

— Господи Иисусе, — он облегчённо выдохнул. — Я испугался, что ты сейчас начнёшь рассказывать про фею, тыкву и хрустальную туфельку, а ты всего лишь об очередной ерунде, Паркер…

Питер в сию же минуту вспыхнул — то ли от возмущения, то ли от смущения, то ли от всего вместе взятого. Кто бы разобрал в такой толпе, под лучами диско-шара и в такой близости от лица любимого парня?

— Ерунде? — переспросил Питер на тон выше, чем хотел. — Прости, конечно, но не все проводят выходные за сомнительными активностями.

Он собрался отодвинуться на полшага, чтобы обиженно поискать глазами друзей, но Тони не дал ему даже отвернуться, хватая за локоть и повторно впечатывая в свою грудь.

— Нет уж, Паркер, обещания нужно сдерживать. Твоя задница никуда не уйдёт отсюда, пока я лично её не отпущу. Хочешь оспорить?

Питер обречённо закатил глаза, поняв, что уже никуда не деться. Он смущённо отвёл взгляд, нашёл Неда в паре с Бетти совсем неподалёку и на гране слышимости напомнил:

— А если я тебе ноги отдавлю?

— О, я позабочусь об этом, — протянул Тони нарочито спокойно, игриво вскидывая брови. — А сейчас позволь мне забрать свои проценты. Между прочим, ты мне чертовски задолжал.

Питер взглянул на руку, уверенно и так по-собственнически обхватившую его за талию.

— Но я…

Приподняв голову, он уставился на губы напротив него, после чего шумно сглотнул.

— Просто _заткнись и танцуй_ , Паркер, — приказали ему приглушённым томным голосом, от которого пробивала дрожь. — Я поведу.

И Питер задвигался вместе с Тони, позволяя ему управлять ими обоими в этом медленном танце посреди толпы веселящихся школьников. Он безотрывно смотрел в карие глаза, наполненные дымкой общей атмосферы, и не мог поверить, что всё это — правда.

Где-то через несколько человек Нед предлагал Бетти съездить за город на выходных, ЭмДжей тянула Сэма поближе к выходу из зала, а они с Тони молча смотрели друг на друга, периодически соприкасаясь губами и добираясь ими туда, куда только позволяли правила приличия в общественном месте. Они чувствовали руки друг друга на теле, ловили многозначительные взгляды и двигались дальше, игнорируя окружающий мир вокруг. Питер больше не искал друзей глазами, потому что знал, насколько ему теперь не до них, а Тони принялся целовать его со всей уверенностью, потому что всё, чего он хотел, было рядом с ним, что даже протягивать ничего не нужно.

Питер сцепил руки за затылком Тони, приподнимаясь на носочки и целуя его в щёку, в скулу, в висок, оставляя невидимые следы своего безмолвного согласия. От него хотели инициативы? Так он её даст. Питер сильнее вжимался в Тони, пока крепкие ладони сжимали его бёдра и не позволяли двинуться на лишний сантиметр ни вперёд, ни назад. Тони шумно выдыхал ему в волосы, опаляя дыханием кожу, вызывая крупные мурашки и заполняя своим запахом лёгкие. Они сцепились так, что если бы кто-то попытался оттянуть в разные стороны, ничего бы не получилось. Питер прикрывал глаза, пытаясь показать, что готов довериться на все сто. Тони окончательно убеждался, что поступает правильно, аккуратно подводя их к следующему этапу.

Воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, пол расплывался под ногами, еле как удерживая в вертикальном положении. У Питера пылало всё тело от кончиков пят до макушки. Стало чертовски неприятно двигаться в душной футболке, будто назло соприкасающейся с разгорячённой кожей. Её хотелось стянуть, отбросить куда подальше, вжаться в Тони голым торсом, как вжимался только вчера, и почувствовать своим животом его рельефный пресс через такую же тонкую футболку. Он задыхался, еле успевая хватать воздух и отвечать на смелые поглаживания поясницы. Руки Тони мерещились Питеру везде, а когда они опустились на его ягодицы, весь воздух сразу же вылетел из лёгких — он застонал в поцелуй, и именно после этого плавная музыку резко сменилась знаменитой «Lovefool» в колонках.

Питер пришёл в себя, с пылающими щеками и затуманенным взглядом осознавая, что они находились не у него дома, где кроме Роберта некому было на них посмотреть. Тони выглядел ничуть не лучше: возбуждённый, дезориентированный и невозможно горячий. Зрачок, практически полностью заполнивший радушку, потихоньку сузился вместе с их совместным осознанием, что они по-прежнему находились на школьной дискотеке. У Питера горели щёки, уши, ключицы и, казалось, даже нос горел от стыда. Сглотнув, он расцепил подрагивающие ладони за затылком Тони. Не лучшее место он выбрал для того, чтобы что-то показать.

— В машину, — услышал Питер его хриплый голос, едва различимый за словами «люби меня, люби меня, обмани меня, обмани меня» из колонок.

— Ч-что? — перепросил он запоздало. Тони молча перевернул его ладонь кверху и вложил в неё ключи от личного автомобиля.

— На заднее сиденье, Паркер. Сейчас же, — повторил Тони, опаляя его кожу горячим выдохом в лицо. — Номер, надеюсь, помнишь. Я подойду через пару минут.

Питера знатно шатнуло, однако он сумел моргнуть, перехватить ключи и проследить, как Тони уходит куда-то в сторону танцующих Клинта и Сэма. Он нервно вздохнул, выдохнул и быстрым шагом на негнущихся ногах направился к выходу с актового зала. Его сознанию было абсолютно плевать, что стоило бы как-нибудь сказать друзьям, куда он денется на весь оставшийся вечер. Питер просто сбегал от веселящейся толпы, раздираемый желанием как можно скорее отыскать нужную машину и забежать в ближайший туалет, ополоснуть лицо ледяной водой, прийти в себя наконец-то. Однако он вышел за двери школы и оказался на парковке, где стояли автомобили самых разных марок.

Питер практически на автомате нашёл нужную, странно уставился на ключ с брелком, открывающим машину по нажатию кнопки, и надавил на неё. Сигнализация пиликнула, отключаясь. Он опёрся руками о крышу — дыхание всё ещё было учащённым, словно Питер не шёл, а бежал. Несколько минут в тишине парковки, за которые у него успело полегчать в области живота, пролетели непозволительно быстро. Он стянул рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке, после чего принялся обмахивать ей на манер большого веера. Лицо нещадно пылало, создавалось ощущение, что скоро совсем сгорит от подскочивших гормонов в крови. Питер решительно кивнул сам себе — что ж, это то, чего он так долго ждал. Каждый сон, каждая фантазия о Тони сейчас реализуется в настоящем. Боялся ли он? Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть. Неопытности. Тони был гораздо более опытным, чем Питер, поэтому банальные лихорадочные мысли не могли не вызывать у него сомнения.

Он не удивился, когда его неожиданно прижали животом к задней дверце машины, и только сипло выдохнул, стоило рукам Тони сжаться на бёдрах, а губам припасть к шее сзади. Питер опёрся ладонями о стекло, подаваясь навстречу вжимающей его в автомобиль груди. Тони несильно прикусил кожу зубами прямо возле отчётливо бьющейся жилки, отпустил, оставил на ней мокрый поцелуй, перешёл на мягкую мочку уха. Питер почти простонал вслух, стоило Тони прижаться к нему сзади не только грудью, но и пахом. Он зажмурился, подставляя шею под влажные губы, и сам подался навстречу толкнувшимся бёдрам.

— Садись, — не своим голосом шепнул Тони, резко отрываясь и обходя машину с другой стороны.

Питер не стал ничего спрашивать, послушно плюхнувшись на заднее и закрыв дверь. Рубашка благополучно полетела на переднее пассажирское сидение, совершенно не нужная и лишняя в данный момент. Стоило захлопнуться двери со стороны Тони, Питер сам потянулся навстречу его губам, прикусывая, вторгаясь языком в рот и хватаясь ладонями за горячую шею. Возможно, вернись они на неделю назад, он бы ни за что не позволил им обоим заниматься чем-то столь неприличным в общественном месте. Питер бы тогда обязательно выскочил на улицу, брякнул пару оправданий и пересел на переднее сидение. Теперь же ему нужны были только прикосновения к голой коже, совместные вздохи в поцелуе, а также весь Тони, целиком принадлежащий ему. Не наполовину, не украдкой. Полностью.

Тони потянул его на свои бёдра, вынуждая забраться на них, удобно опереться коленями о сидение по бокам и вжаться в напряжённый живот. Он блуждал ладонями по спине Питера, задирал футболку, проходился по коже короткими ногтями, а затем опускался ниже, чтобы сильно сжать упругие ягодицы и подтолкнуть их навстречу своему паху. Вся кровь прилила в нижнюю часть тела, сжимаясь там тугим натянутым узлом и окончательно заполоняя сознание единственным желанием. Тони тихо простонал, когда Питер нечаянно проехался тазом по выпирающей ширинке. Он готов был проклясть эту дискотеку за то, что они находились не на удобной кровати и не на маленькой кухоньке в Куинсе, где бы он с удовольствием раздел его догола, растянул и поимел по полной программе. Они были в тесном пространстве машины, до тюбика со смазкой пришлось бы тянуться к бардачку, а у Тони осталось не так много терпения, чтобы отрываться от соблазнительных припухших губ и куда-то там лезть.

Вновь втянув воздух через нос, он в последний раз ласково огладил затылок Питера, направляя, успокаивая, и потянулся руками к его ширинке, откровенно упирающейся в живот. Тони уверенно вытащил пуговицу из петли, потянул собачку замка вниз, всё это время следя за выражением лица Питера, что завороженно наблюдал, как он приспускает вместе с джинсами его трусы и достаёт полностью вставший член, успевший запачкать прозрачной смазкой тесное бельё. В этот момент одновременно раздались тихий выдох и полу-стон полу-вскрик. Тони облизал губы, пройдясь кончиками пальцев по вздувшимся венкам, затрагивая большим пальцем головку, надавливая на неё, чтобы Питер вздрогнул, покрылся мурашками и толкнулся в его кулак. Он надавил ему на затылок, утянул в очередной глубокий поцелуй, не забыв сжать член у основания и провести по всей длине до влажной головки.

Питер содрогался на коленях Тони, хватаясь за его плечи, будто за спасательный жилет, хватая ртом такой нужный кислород в закрытом салоне и плавясь под воздействием жарких рук там, где раньше касался только сам себя. Осмелев, он сглотнул, опуская взгляд вниз и не моргая наблюдая за тем, как ладонь Тони плавно надрачивает ему, сжимая настолько идеально, что, наверное, и добавить нечего. В эту руку хотелось толкаться, проталкивать член до основания, чтобы от ощущения сжатости снесло крышу. Питер запрокинул голову и громко застонал, когда помимо точных движений вверх и вниз прибавилось трение о такой же напряжённый член Тони за застёгнутыми джинсами. Ширинка упиралась ему в ягодицы, отчего он испытал жуткую необходимость ощутимо проехать по ней задом. Тони ожидаемо простонал, и это сильнее распалило Питера. Его подрагивающие ладони проехались по бурно вздымающейся груди, опустились вниз по выделяющемуся через тонкую футболку прессу и добрались до джинсов. Получив одобрение в виде облегчённого вздоха, Питер немного съехал назад для большего простора, после чего несколькими движениями разобрался с ширинкой, забираясь ладошкой под резинку белья.

Как Питер понял, это было самое лучшее, что он вообще мог сделать в данной ситуации. Стоило ему сжать в ответ дёргающийся член, Тони гортанно застонал, неосознанно подмахнув бёдрами. Его чуть подкинуло, и Питер с горящими от возбуждения глазами принялся медленно изучать сочащуюся смазкой гладкую головку. Вряд ли бы сейчас вспомнилось, сколько раз в мыслях они сделали друг другу минет, но когда он захотел этого в реальности, все предыдущие фантазии показались глупостью по сравнению с настоящим ощущением члена Тони в его руке.

Питер шумно сглотнул, наблюдая за обеими ладонями, почти одновременно надрачивающими друг другу до вспышек искр перед глазами. Он всхлипнул, потому что Тони немного ускорил темп и усилил давление на член в целом. Мысли плавились вместе с низом живота, напрягшимся в преддверии скорого оргазма. Тони свободной рукой зарылся пальцами Питеру в затылок, оттянул волосы у основания, а потом простонал вместе с ним в поцелуй, когда тот особо сильно сжал член рядом с головкой. В следующий миг их взгляды встретились — расфокусированные, жадные и вожделеющие. В них плескалось всё, чего оба не говорили, оттого и подумалось, что более интимного момента у них ещё ни разу не было.

Опустив руку с затылка на ладонь, быстро двигающуюся на его члене, Тони приостановил Питера, едва сдержав разочарованный стон. Тот поднял на него заполненный пеленой взгляд, не до конца поняв, для чего это сделалось. Тони мягко коснулся губами алой щеки, а затем обхватил одной ладонью оба их члена. Питер завороженно уставился на его руку, потому что даже в представлениях это выглядело не настолько пошло. Тони пару раз провёл ладонью вверх и вниз по их членам, заставляя те усиленно тереться, и снова вернул движениям прежний темп. Питер цеплялся за спинку заднего сидения, приподнимал таз, толкался навстречу ласкающей руке Тони, не зная, куда деть руки. Задыхаясь, он стонал, не стесняясь того, что любой мимопроходящий человек мог без особой трудности услышать их.

В салоне перестало хватать кислорода, требовалось бы по-хорошему открыть окно, но оба были слишком далеко за пределами здравого смысла, чтобы всерьёз задуматься над этим. Тони сжал ягодицу Питера, когда тот снова отчаянно толкнулся вперёд, ища разрядки. Они застонали в унисон перед тем, как кончить. Питер в этот момент навалился на Тони всем телом, а сам Тони уткнулся носом в его выглядывающее из-под горлышка футболки голое плечо. Им пришлось просидеть в таком положении достаточно продолжительный период времени, приводя дыхание в порядок. Питер млел от того, как вздымалась и опускалась грудь Тони под ним, как за рёбрами билось пустившееся в сумасшедший скач сердце. Он старался сдержать счастливую улыбку, а не получалось.

— Паркер, — раздалось рядом с ухом удивительно спокойным голосом. Питер не был уверен, что способен ответить, так что просто промычал в ответ. — Напомни мне, чтобы в следующий раз я заранее достал салфетки, а не тогда, когда мы уже оба в сперме.

Вот Питер бы ни за что не ответил, почему и как, но эта фраза неожиданно оказала на него заметный эффект. Приподнявшись, он осмысленно уставился на их испачканные футболки, явно выдающие с головой, чем именно они занимались. Питер сомнительно оглядел пространство салона, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-то, что сгодилось бы в качестве влажной салфетки.

— А они где? — спросил он, так и не найдя ничего нужного. Тони собственнически уместил ладони на его бёдрах, после чего кивнул в сторону бардачка. — Ох, блин…

— Ох, блять, — поправил Тони, весело хмыкнув и похлопав Питера по бокам. — Слезь-ка.

Питер попытался слезть, но подрагивающие после оргазма ноги совершенно отказывались слушаться. Он мысленно чертыхнулся, приказывая им подчиняться ему. Когда он сполз на соседнее сиденье, Тони, заправив член обратно в штаны, потянулся вперёд, опёрся одной рукой о водительское место и достал то, что следовало достать с самого начала. Следуя его примеру, Питер с любопытством наклонился вправо, чтобы в пространстве между пассажирским передним местом и дверью разглядеть полное содержимое бардачка. Мелькнувшие там презервативы и смазка окончательно привели его в чувства, заставив побыстрее застегнуть джинсы, ничего при этом не прищемив.

— Держи, — Тони плюхнулся обратно, вытаскивая из пачки чистую салфетку. — Не особо поможет, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Спасибо, — Питер вытянулся, принявшись промакивать испачканную футболку с джинсами. Мельком глянув на Тони, он пришёл к выводу, что у него верх был запачкан куда больше, так что протянул как можно беззаботнее. — Если хочешь, можешь взять мою рубашку спереди. Мне-то в любом случае бросать вещи в стирку, пока Мэй нет, а тебе возвращаться домой.

— Уверен? — Тони в сомнении посмотрел на него, а когда Питер кивнул, стянул через голову футболку, оставив её на сидении рядом, и потянулся к чистой рубашке. Та села на него практически идеально, разве что в области рукавов чуть натягивалась из-за большего объёма мышц на руках, нежели чем у Питера. — Значит, говоришь, тёти точно не будет до утра, да?

Питер словил на себе крайне лукавый взгляд, не предвещающий ничего святого, и снова кивнул в знак согласия.

— Отлично, — усмехнувшись, Тони выбрался из машины и принялся уже на улице застёгивать оставшиеся пуговицы. Возможно, он бы не застёгивал её вообще, живи они, скажем, в Лос-Анджелесе.

Эту дорогу домой Питер поклялся себе запомнить на всю жизнь. Они ехали по вечернему шоссе под играющую в салоне композицию, лишь изредка обмениваясь репликами и сразу же отворачиваясь друг от друга. Питер смотрел в окно, пробегаясь глазами по давно заученным улочкам Куинса, а Тони следил за дорогой, периодически постукивая пальцами по рулю. Благодаря приоткрытым окнам из машины выветрился запах их общего интимного момента. Ветерок приятно ударял в лицо, и Питер ёжился, если по коже бежали мурашки. Осень не спрашивала разрешения наступать, поэтому в одной только лёгкой футболке было действительно прохладно. Но он не жаловался. Прохлада помогала осознанно прийти к выводу, что какие-то пятнадцать минут назад они сделали шаг в бесконечность.

Питер сам не понял, зачем подумал о Баззе Лайтере. К горлу через пару секунд размышления подступил смех. Прижав кулак к губам, он попытался подумать о чём-то отвлечённом, однако образ Тони в костюме знаменитого астро-рейнджера остро отпечатался в сознании. Первый смешок получилось скрыть, так же глядя в окно. А вот второй вырвался против его воли как раз тогда, когда подошёл конец играющей песни. Тони тут же мельком взглянул на него, возвращая взгляд на дорогу.

— Что-то увидел? — заинтересовался он причиной смеха Питера. Тот отрицательно помотал головой, умоляя себя не поворачиваться и не представлять увиденное ещё сильнее.

— Не-не, я так… Просто задумался.

— О чём?

— О Баззе Лайтере, — и, не сдержавшись, Питер уже в открытую захохотал.

Остановившись на светофоре, Тони наконец смог с лёгким скептицизмом посмотреть на него.

— А этот тут причём? — протянув ладонь, он коснулся его лба тыльной стороной. Питер тут же оборвал хохот, хотя слёзы в уголках глаз таки остались. — Либо тебе что-то подмешали, либо у тебя просто мозги в кучу. Странно, — вернув ладонь на руль, Тони растянул губы в самодовольной усмешке. — Я всего-то тебе подрочил, Паркер, а ты уже в таком состоянии.

Для того, чтобы вспыхнуть, Питер не потребовалось больше пятнадцати секунд. Но, игнорируя приливающий к щекам жар, он растянул губы в улыбке и, перегнувшись через коробку передач, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, уверенно заявил:

— Если Базз Лайтер умеет правильно надевать скафандр, то мне будет ещё лучше.

И спешно отвернулся к окну, сделав вид, словно ничего не произошло. А Тони в шоке уставился на него, то ли задетый намёком, то ли удивлённый, что Питер взял откуда-то смелость такое ляпнуть. Но усмехнулся и нажал на педаль газа, когда светофор сменил цвет с красного на зелёный.

— Если Вуди осмелится на второе родео, то Базз не против.

Питер досадно простонал в кулак, упираясь лбом в холодное стекло.

— Да ладно, блин? Я же просто пошутил!

Тони улыбался так самодовольно и широко, что, казалось, улыбки знаменитых голливудских актёров должны были завидовать белой завистью.

— А что, ты уже представил, да?

Бросив на него наигранно возмущённый взгляд, Питер окончательно отвернулся к окну, тщательно скрывая многозначительную улыбку.

Поднимались на лифте они едва ли не в метре друг от друга. Перед тем, как зайти в подъезд, Питер заметил, куда потянулся Тони, но предпочёл не комментировать от греха подальше. Заниматься подобным в лифте, где каждый день бывала его тётушка и добрая сотня других жильцов, ему как-то не особо хотелось. В смысле, Мэй в его комнате тоже каждый день бывала, но это другое.

Вставляя ключ в замочную скважину, Питер вздрогнул, когда из соседней квартиры вышла пожилая доминиканка, как-то раз за помощь в поднятии пакетов из супермаркета подарившая ему чурро. Он не ожидал, что ещё способен на смущение после произошедшего в машине, но, кажется, ошибся. Чёрт. Чем Питер собирался заниматься, зная, что через тонкую стенку его легко услышали бы все соседи? Едва перейдя порог и закрыв за ними дверь, Питер поспешил поставить чайник, а затем побросать вещи в стирку. Стоило бы прихватить с заднего сидения майку Тони, чтобы и её оставить сушиться, но он почему-то подумал об этом непосредственно перед стиральной машинкой. Выскочивший из его комнаты Роберт решил всячески помешать этому плану. Он принялся радостно тявкать, носясь вокруг ног хозяина, а потом в изумлённом любопытстве посмотрел на гостя. Тони тем же взглядом уставился на него, пока между ними не произошло воссоединение. Роберт со всей собачьей радостью набросился на него, ластился под руку и просил обнимашек. Тони разговаривал с ним, будто с ребёнком, и Питер понял, что они подружились. Фыркнув, он таки ушёл в ванную. Ну конечно, разве есть хоть кто-то на планете, кому Тони не понравится?

Запихнув все вещи вместе с нижним бельём, Питер надел домашние шорты, оставшись совершенно голым под ними. В конце концов, доставать из шкафа трусы прямо на глазах повторно изучающего его комнату Тони не особо хотелось. Второй день подряд мелькая перед ним голым торсом, Питер поинтересовался, не хочет ли он принять душ, на что тот отрицательно помотал головой. По-прежнему в его рубашке. Питер в этот момент подумал, что собственничество выглядит вот так. С обеих сторон.

Тот самый переход на новую стадию отношений случился, когда Питер уронил ложку и нагнулся за ней, чтобы Роберт не утащил её куда-нибудь под диван, а Тони несдержанно шлёпнул его по заднице, не отрываясь от экрана смартфона. Питер сел на место напротив, задумчиво сощурился и вдруг решился на подлость. Он поудобнее откинулся на спинку стула, принявшись невозмутимо накладывать в чай ложечки сахара, и стоило Тони потянуться отпить крепкий кофе, который он любил гораздо больше других горячих напитков, как Питер резко ткнул его стопой в пах. Он с мстительной радостью пронаблюдал за приступом кашля, во время которого Тони умудрился не пролить кофе на джинсы, и мысленно поставил галочку напротив пункта «пошлость за пошлость».

— Ой, что такое? — наигранно удивлённо спросил Питер, с по-детски наивными глазами помешивая чай. — Тебе плохо?

Тони откашлялся, поднимая на него тяжёлый хищнический взгляд.

— Нет, — несмотря на эмоции в карих глазах, его голос был удивительно ровен. — Мне как раз сейчас будет очень хорошо.

— Не слишком ли ты самоуверен, Базз? — Питер протянул последние согласные буквы на манер жужжания пчёлки, что заставило Тони улыбнуться против воли.

— Не заигрался ли ты в ковбоя, Вуди? — не остался он в долгу, отодвинул кружку с кофе в сторону и, перегибаясь через стол, так же отодвинул кружку Питера с чаем, чтобы без промедления впиться в манящие губы поцелуем.

На пути в комнату случилось несколько раз, когда они впечатывались в стену, оставаясь так на несколько секунд, а затем продолжая свой путь. Питер зарылся пальцами в волосы на стриженом затылке, полностью доверив Тони миссию по передвижению внутри квартиры. Коридор казался вечностью, долгой и беспросветной, если учесть, что в нём действительно стоило бы поменять просроченную лампочку. Тони нетерпеливо прошипел и подхватил Питера под ягодицы, он же в свою очередь только и смог, что обхватить его ногами за талию и вжаться в него голым животом.

Оказавшись спиной на знакомом одеяле, пропахшем травянистым запахом кондиционера для белья, Питер расслабился, чувствуя себя в безопасности. Он незамедлительно развёл ноги в стороны, насколько позволяло ограниченное пространство нижнего яруса кровати, и Тони сразу же оказался между ними, впиваясь зубами в его острую ключицу. В этот раз волнения было не так много по сравнению с тем, сколько было в машине, но всё равно надоедливое переживание не позволяло отпустить ситуацию и полностью побежать на поводу юношеских гормонов. Тони оставлял на нём небольшие укусы, припечатывал сверху поцелуями и свободно блуждал руками по всему телу, наконец-то сумев добраться до всего сразу, а не только до спины. Он постоянно возвращался к шее Питера, вдыхая запах такого необходимого ему тела и пробираясь пальцами туда, куда давно хотел.

Приподнявшись, Питер позволил Тони стянуть с себя домашние шорты. Тот на миг приостановился, кажется, переваривая информацию, почему на нём нет нижнего белья, но буквально сразу же вновь протолкнулся языком в приоткрытый рот, сжал пальцами подтянутые бёдра и позволил таким же нетерпеливым рукам приняться расстёгивать на нём рубашку. Питер простонал в поцелуй, стоило Тони расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, разобраться с молнией и упереться колом стоящим членом между его ягодиц через тонкую ткань боксёров. Он поёрзал на спине, развёл ноги шире, давая больший доступ к нему, и невольно задрожал всем телом. В машине они не были настолько открыты друг перед другом. В узком пространстве салона Тони не мог дотянуться до самого сокровенного места, а здесь между ними не осталось границ. Питера это не пугало, но ужасно волновало.

— Тихо, тихо, ну чего ты? — Тони, словно почувствовав, приподнялся на локтях и с беспокойством считал эмоции на его лице. — Я же говорил, помнишь? Если что, мы не обязаны делать это именно сейчас, — он мягко улыбнулся ему, успокаивающе огладив покрывшуюся румянцем щёку. — Может, притормозим?

Питер моргнул, смотря на возвышающегося над ним Тони. Притормозить? Сейчас? Когда уже так далеко зашли? После того, чтобы было в машине?

— Н-нет, — он притянул лицо Тони к себе и оставил поцелуй в уголке тонких губ. — Я хочу сейчас. Пожалуйста. Очень хочу.

— Уверен? — поглядели на него с неприкрытым сомнением, плещущимся на грани с готовым полететь к чертям сопротивляющимся самообладанием.

Питер не знал, что должен сказать в этот момент, чтобы ему поверили, поэтому прикусил щёку изнутри и со смущённой улыбкой припомнил:

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что у тебя стоит на меня на протяжение всего времени наших отношений? Хочу тоже открыть небольшой секрет, — прочистив горло, он чуть приподнялся и шепнул Тони в самое ухо. Тихо-тихо, словно эти слова мог услышать кто-то другой. — У меня стоит на тебя четыре года. И четыре года подряд я дрочил только на тебя. Вот.

Глаза Тони загорелись очень странной, доселе непонятной эмоцией, и только когда Питер лёг обратно, немного с волнением посмотрев на него, то понял, что это было самое натуральное восхищение.

— Паркер, — он едва не поперхнулся воздухом, придавливая своим телом к старому матрасу. — Ну ты…

И Питер не прогадал — именно после этого у Тони сорвало тормоза. Утянув его в поцелуй, он стянул с себя джинсы вместе с бельём, и, не отрываясь, нащупал ладонью нужное на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Скажи мне, если будет нестерпимо больно, ладно?

Питер покивал, запрокидывая голову и смотря в матрас второго яруса кровати. Стоило Тони вылить достаточное количество смазки на сжатое колечко мышц, как его всего передёрнуло. Нет, это определённо не шло ни в какое сравнение с четырёх годовым самоудовлетворением. Сейчас всё воспринималось в два раза чувствительнее, пусть даже Тони толком ничего не успел сделать.

Он чуть прикусил губу, когда в него протолкнулся палец за скользким слоем латекса. Питер не раз читал пару статей в Интернете, что это не настолько больно по сравнению с тем, что должно последовать после, поэтому не издал лишнего звука. Несколько раз толкаясь одной фалангой в тугое пространство анального прохода, пока оно не начало свободно принимать палец, Тони добавил в презерватив второй.

Питер вцепился в одеяло и тихо простонал, чувствуя, как его медленно растягивали изнутри. Тони не торопился, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи на коленке, бедре и животе. Он разводил пальцы в стороны, прокручивал по несколько раз, вынуждая Питера чуть приподнимать таз для большего удобства. Стоило вторгнуться в узкий проход третьему пальцу, не до конца разработанное кольцо мышцы стянулось вокруг вторгающихся в него фаланг, сдавливая, обхватывая и сокращаясь вокруг них. Тони сжимал челюсти, не позволяя дёргающемуся от нетерпения члену помутнить рассудок. Сама мысль о том, что Питер, — смущающийся от упоминания секса, носящий безразмерные свитера и впервые пробудивший в нём желание признаться когда-нибудь в любви, — дрочил на него на протяжение нескольких лет, пока он смотрел не в том направлении, практически подводила к преждевременному оргазму. У Тони яйца напрягались, стоило лишь представить его в ванной, невинного, смущающегося и втихую нуждающегося в нём. А когда сейчас он сжимался вокруг его глубоко толкающихся пальцев, у него вышибало мозги.

Питер больше не сдерживался, принявшись стонать в голос и подаваться бёдрами навстречу, когда анус привыкал и свободно пропускал в себя растягивающие его пальцы. Вслед за третьим в него вошёл четвёртый, неожиданно найдя нужную внутреннюю точку и надавив. Питер пожалел, что не упирается лицом в подушку, так было бы гораздо проще в неё закричать. Его повторно передёрнуло с головы до пят, после чего он несколько раз простонал имя Тони, еле возвращая разъезжающиеся ноги в прежнее положение. Таким заполненным Питер не чувствовал себя никогда. Происходящее казалось самым идеальным вариантом сна: он, абсолютно голый на одеяле, возбуждённый Тони, нависающий над ним, и его пальцы внутри, свободно проскальзывающие в него и активно трахающие до точек перед глазами.

Тони отбросил куда-то в сторону использованный презерватив, вскрыл новый и быстро раскатал по больно пульсирующему члену. Питер поднял на него взгляд перед тем, как он плотно устроился между ног, подхватил под ягодицы и приподнял для лучшего угла проникновения.

— Сейчас придётся потерпеть, — шепнул Тони ему в висок. — Сможешь?

Дождавшись тихого «да» в ответ, он приставил головку к вновь сжавшемся колечку мышц, а затем на пробу толкнулся в него. Вслед за резким движением ему в ухо последовал громкий вскрик, отчего Тони замер, не смея двинуться ни назад, ни вперёд. Питер болезненно сморщился, впиваясь короткими ногтями в напряжённую спину и запрокидывая голову назад. После череды вдохов и выдохов он шёпотом попросил продолжить дальше. Тони крепче сжал его ягодицы, а потом одним толчком протолкнул крупную головку глубже, до упора заполнив Питера собой.

— Всё хорошо, — Тони ласково поцеловал в напряжённый подбородок, неспешно выйдя наполовину из сильно сжимающего член входа. — Питер, детка, расслабься. Если будешь так напрягаться, я не смогу ничего сделать, и тебе будет больно.

Тот смог последовать совету далеко не сразу, лишь спустя пару минут немного повозившись тазом в крепко удерживающих руках и самостоятельно насадившись зудящим проходом на продолжающего шептать успокаивающие слова Тони. Питер промычал, когда член снова наполнил его до основания, расширяя, воспламеняя, надавливая на простату. Тони сделал первый плавный толчок, смотря прямо в глаза, а когда не получил в ответ болезненного вскрика, то осмелился сделать второй, третий, четвёртый. Стоило кольцу мышц начать свободно принимать член в себя, он поудобнее перехватил Питера за ягодицы, вжимая в себя, и перешёл на ускоренный темп поступательных движений.

Питер поначалу громко стонал, ощущая невообразимый кайф от зудящего жара между ног. Он проезжался лопатками по одеялу вверх и вниз, вторя быстрым толчкам Тони в него. С каждым разом обхватывать ногами поясницу становилось сложнее, потому что от быстрых движений они не успевали как следует зафиксироваться в одном положении. Тони толкался рвано и совсем не щадяще, вдавливал телом в матрас, сжимал пальцы на ягодицах до белых отметин на коже. Питер всхлипнул, в очередной раз проезжаясь спиной по одеялу, и неосознанно сжал член внутри себя, едва тот ощутимо надавил головкой на чувствительную точку.

Мир поплыл перед глазами очень неожиданно. Он не сразу понял, почему спина больше не чувствует нагретого материала, а осознал это только тогда, когда Тони в вертикальном положении усадил его на компьютерный стол, без замедления сбрасывания с него мешающиеся предметы и вновь толкаясь в него до звонкого шлепка бёдер об бёдра. Ахнув, Питер в шоке раскрыл глаза — новый угол проникновения оказался более ярким, а давление на внутреннюю точку стало куда ощутимее. Оперевшись руками о поверхность стола по бокам, Тони впился в его губы жадным поцелуем, делая толчки более частыми и резкими.

Хватаясь за напряжённые плечи, Питер срывался на неконтролируемый крик. Пошлые звуки в комнате и учащённое дыхание Тони было единственным, что он слышал сквозь бьющийся в ушах собственный пульс. В него вторгались без стеснения, заполняя глубоко трахающим членом неожиданную пустоту. Тони продолжал целовать, сипло выдыхать в поцелуй, пока его пах ударялся о покрасневшие ягодицы в звонком шлепке. Вторгаться в горячую, громко хлюпающуюся дырочку Питера без особого сопротивления и наблюдать, с какой охотой он принимал всё меньше выскальзывающий из него член, было для него невыносимо. Так, что напряжение в яйцах готово было вот-вот взорваться крышесносным оргазмом в презерватив.

Они оба срывались на стоны, цеплялись, кусались и нуждались в большем контакте. Питер выгибался ему навстречу, запрокидывал голову и разводил ноги, потому что этого казалось ужасно мало. Тони хотелось везде и всюду. Особенно хотелось сзади, чтобы он налёг сверху, придавил собой к столу и жёстко втрахивал в поверхность, не оставляя между ними расстояния. Сейчас Питер бы при всём желании не нашёл в себе сил сменить положение, однако представление ударило волной приятной истомы непосредственно вниз. Тони налёг на него, толкаясь жадно и уже практически не выходя, отчего его головка в латексе без остановки проходилась по всему самому чувствительному внутри него. Питер метался под ним, желая кончить без стимуляции своего члена. Тони перехватил его ладони, не позволяя потянуться к низу живота.

Питер кончил первым, раскрыв рот в немом крике и излившись себе на живот густой струёй спермы. Он растерянно уставился в потолок, запоздало подумав, что толкающийся в него после оргазма Тони стал лучшим ощущением за всю его жизнь. Комната начала снова приобретать свои очертания, к нему медленно возвращался нормальный слух. Замерев, Тони кончил следом, оперевшись лбом о плечо и сжав ладонями подрагивающие бёдра. Питер был не против такого расклада, обняв его за плечи и погладив затылок в приступе послеоргазменного наслаждения.

Стоило Тони податься назад, чтобы выйти из растянутого входа, как Питер зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Больно? — спросили у него, мягко огладив поясницу. Он покачал головой.

— Немного. Просто с непривычки.

— Хорошо, — Тони облегчённо выходнул, вытащив член до конца. Презерватив полетел куда-то к предыдущему, Питер не обратил внимание на направление, и тогда они встретились глазами. — Значит, с непривычки, — повторил Тони за ним весьма задумчивым тоном. — Что ж, тогда ради безопасности твоей задницы придётся заниматься этим почаще. Чтобы ты был готов. Что думаешь?

Питер не мог отвести взгляд от карих глаз, в которых отчётливо виднелись искорки насмешки, оттого просто улыбнулся, укладывая голову ему на плечо и прижимаясь ближе.

— Думаю, что я не против.

Тони довольно хмыкнул ему в макушку — пожалуй, именно такого ответа он ждал.

Этим вечером они заснули очень поздно. Питер всё-таки добрался развесить вещи сохнуть, а Тони то и дело перехватывал его, мечущегося из одного конца квартиры в другой, чтобы прижаться со спины всем телом, пока мечущийся Роберт не знал, к кому из них больше приластиться, желая лишний раз пойти погулять. Засыпали они в обнимку на неширокой кровати, когда тихо говорили о чём-то совершенно неважном. Питер утыкался носом в горячее плечо, чувствуя себя полноценным человеком, в то время как Тони оглаживал кончиками пальцев его спину под тёплым одеялом и шептал что-то о том, как ему с ним хорошо.

Проваливаясь в глубокий здоровый сон, они не знали, что на утро проснутся от запаха яичницы на кухне, которую Мэй готовила с очень подозрительной улыбкой на лице. Не знали, что расстаться после этого будет впервые настолько тяжело. Не знали, что во вторник, когда Тони вернётся к учёбе, все их друзья соберутся за общим столом в школьной столовой, болтая об учёбе и неважных мелочах, а они будут сидеть рядом под многозначительными взглядами некоторых и держаться за руки под столом. Не знали, что Питер не сдержит улыбки, пряча её за кулаком, а Тони не сможет не коснуться губами его виска, игнорируя ехидные комментарии Сэма и Роуди.

Не знали, потому что так надо. Потому что всё равно узнают об этом, когда проснутся.


End file.
